Nos amis les Snapiens
by myrmeca
Summary: Que se passe t il quand deux personnes qui se détestent sont enfermées dans une même pièce sans véritable possibilité d'en sortir ? Parodie de Nos amis les Humains de Werber. hp ss
1. La cage

**Titre :** Nos amis les Snapiens

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** Spoil Tome 6 à peine entrevu...

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient soit à la sublime JKR soit au merveilleux Bernard Werber et je ne me fais pas payer, hihi.

**Résumé :** Parodie de Nos amis les Humains, une pièce de théâtre de Werber que j'adore, mais avec deux cobayes « humains » plutôt mal choisis lol !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je dédie cette fic à ma Greemy chérie, ma bêta à moi, qui m'a donné cette idée avec sa propre fic : « Accouplement inter-espèce ». Zibous zizine je t'adore !

* * *

_**Chapitre un : La cage**_

Trois coups résonnent dans l'obscurité. Une vive lumière jaillit brusquement.

Un homme, seul, ébloui, recule en se protégeant les yeux.

En se retournant, il découvre que le mur du fond et les parois latérales font miroir. Il les longe, les palpe, et se retrouve face à une grande vitre.

L'homme est dans une cage.

Il tâte les poches de sa longue robe de Sorcier noire et pousse un soupir désespéré en ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherche.

Il recule de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan, puis se rue vers la vitre et s'écrase contre elle dans un grand bruit sourd.

Quelque peu sonné, il se masse l'épaule.

- Aouch !

L'homme approche lentement son visage de la paroi transparente. Il s'arrête et fixe intensément la vitre comme s'il voyait au loin un détail particulièrement agaçant. Son regard dévie et s'arrête encore une fois. Sa voix rauque et brutale résonne soudain.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui a allumé la lumière ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Il fixe la vitre – plus énervé cette fois-ci.

- Je sais que vous m'observez. Ce petit jeu a assez duré !

Il fait une fois encore le tour de la pièce et fouille à nouveau dans sa robe comme s'il était persuadé qu'il allait y trouver quelque chose d'essentiel.

Il revient vers la vitre et se campe sur ses deux pieds en faisant voler la cape fixée à ses épaules comme s'il y avait du vent dans la cage.

- D'accord, grogne-t-il. C'est très amusant, mais les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures. LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !

Soudain, la lumière s'éteint.

- Hé !

La lumière réapparaît. Il aperçoit alors devant lui un monticule noir indéfinissable. L'homme s'approche avec curiosité.

Il distingue d'abord une chevelure noire en bataille, puis une oreille surmontée d'une monture de lunettes.

C'est un jeune homme qu'il reconnaît bien…

* * *

Il bouge avec lenteur et se redresse dans un mouvement félin, faisant apparaître une robe noire identique à celle de l'homme, quoiqu'un peu plus courte et un blason de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

L'homme recule. Le jeune homme passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns et dévoile son visage. Deux grands yeux verts… Il baille en se frottant les paupières.

Il toise l'autre, ouvre des yeux ronds, hésite, puis pousse un grand cri.

L'homme sursaute, surpris, mais continue de le fixer avec une certaine rage mêlée de froideur.

Le jeune homme reprend une ample inspiration puis, comme un animal sauvage, pousse un cri encore plus aigu, comme pour effrayer l'autre homme.

Encore posé sur ses fesses, le jeune homme rampe en arrière en s'aidant de ses mains jusqu'à se retrouver aculé au mur.

- Potter, ne faites donc pas l'imbécile.

Le jeune homme tâte les poches de sa robe et en sort une fine baguette de bois qu'il pointe sur l'homme.

- Evidemment, ils vous ont laissé la vôtre…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où on est ? Répondez-moi !

- Je pensais que vous alliez me le dire, Potter. Il me semblait que cette farce était de votre cru.

- Absolument pas ! Dites-moi où on est sinon je vous jette un sort !

L'homme soupire quand Potter s'appuie au mur pour se lever en pointant toujours sa baguette sur la personne qui lui fait face.

Potter rajuste ses lunettes et sa robe de sa main gauche avant de se tourner vers la vitre.

- C'est quoi ça ? DITES-MOI OU ON EST !

- Je n'en sais rien Potter, grogne l'homme avant de rajuster lui aussi sa robe et de s'asseoir en tailleur au sol.

Le jeune homme regarde plus attentivement la vitre, puis il frappe dessus.

- Hé ! Ho ! Sortez-nous d'ici ! Appelez Dumbledore ! Vous entendez ? Au secours !

Il tape de nouveau contre la paroi.

- C'est inutile, Potter. J'ai déjà essayé. Si des personnes nous observent, elles ne veulent pas agir.

- Des « voyeurs » ? demande le jeune homme en grimaçant. On serait dans un sorte de télé géante … exhibés contre notre gré … ? N'importe quoi. Vous délirez, Professeur.

- Un peu de respect, Potter. Je ne vous permets pas !

- Pas b'soin de votre permission, c'est moi qui ai une baguette.

- … Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que grâce à ça vous vous croyez supérieur ?

- Un peu, si.

Marmonnement inaudiblede l'homme, qui cale son dos plus confortablement contre la paroi, puis ferme les yeux sans se soucier de ce que peut faire son colocataire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, Professeur ? Aidez-moi !

L'homme releva lentement les paupières pour apercevoir son élève en train d'essayer de lancer des sorts sur la vitre - tous plus inefficaces les uns que les autres - et regarder sa baguette avec fureur, comme si c'était elle la coupable.

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi.

- Etonnamment _non_, voyez-vous.

L'homme esquisse un rictus carnassier.

- Etes-vous en train d'affirmer, Potter, que vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

- J'affirme que je ne sais pas où je suis, que vous prétendez que vous non plus, et que moi je veux SORTIR !

Potter frappe de rage une fois encore sur la vitre, comme si une action désespérée avait plus d'effet que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant.

- Vous ne savez pas rester calme, Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça va me rapporter, d'être calme dans cette situation, hein ?

- La possibilité de réfléchir calmement à la-dite situation pour éviter de vous ridiculiser.

Potter fait de grands pas en direction de son professeur, qui a fermé les yeux à nouveau et ne fait pas un geste.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Regardez un peu autour de vous ! A quoi vous voulez réfléchir ? Il n'y a que cette vitre à briser pour sortir !

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, l'homme pointe le doigt vers le haut plafond et Potter lève la tête.

Une petite trappe s'y trouve, qui a l'air solidement fermée.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils et baisse à nouveau les yeux.

- Vous aviez l'intention de me le dire quand ?

- Quand j'aurais trouvé un moyen de la passer en vous laissant derrière moi.

- Vraiment très amusant.

- Ce n'était pas fait pour, Potter.

L'homme se lève et détache la cape qu'il avait sur les épaules pour la poser par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je me mets à l'aise. Il fait un peu chaud, ici.

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil.

- C'est ça faites un strip-tease tant que vous y êtes…

- Potter, vos remarques sont le parfait reflet du vide inter-sidéral qui sépare vos deux oreilles.

- … J'ai faim.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, marmonne l'homme en observant plus attentivement la trappe au-dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme tapote l'autre de sa baguette.

- Vous aurez peut-être besoin de ça, non ?

- Absolument pas, Potter.

- Avec un Alohomora, ce serait -

- Non ça ne serait pas.

- Mais vous m'énervez, poussez-vous que j'essaye !

L'homme s'écarte à contre-cœur dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Alohomora !

Le jeune homme observe sa baguette - qui n'a pas émis le moindre rayonnement - avec le même regard courroucé que cinq minutes auparavant. Il la secoue. Puis réessaye. Son professeur observe froidement ses tentatives.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin prétentieux, Potter. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune onde magique dans cette cage de verre ? Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le moindre sort ici.

- J'ai cru remarquer, merci. Et je vous défends de me traiter de gamin, vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est d'en être un !

- Comme tout être humain, je grandis, Potter. J'ai été enfant, puis adolescent et enfin adulte.

- Tsss… Même gamin, vous étiez déjà vieux, je suis sûr !

L'homme hausse un sourcil, puis les épaules, et se remet à étudier le mécanisme de la trappe.

Potter s'installe par terre avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous pensez qu'un jour on pourra sortir d'ici ?

- C'est une possibilité à envisager. Et évitez de vous asseoir sur ma cape, Potter, je n'apprécie pas que vos bottes salissent la doublure en soie.

Le jeune homme baisse la tête pour apercevoir la cape sur laquelle il est posé et tend la main vers le tissu.

- C'est vraiment de la soie ?

- Faites confiance à votre sens du toucher si vous ne me croyez pas, Potter. Mais maintenant j'aimerais que vous vous retiriez de ce vêtement.

Potter se lève de la cape et s'installe un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

L'homme ne répond pas et abandonne l'observation de la trappe pour aller épousseter sa cape avant de s'y asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? répète l'adolescent.

- Rien, Potter.

- Comment ça, rien ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire !

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard de toute évidence, alors j'aimerais que vous cessiez de vous comporter comme le buté Gryffondor que vous êtes là-bas. Il n'y a - rien - à - faire. Est-ce assez clair pour votre menu cerveau, Potter ?

- … Vous connaissez mon prénom ?

- Pardon ?

- Non je vous demandais juste si vous saviez quel était mon prénom.

- Et pourquoi cette question dénuée d'intérêt ?

- Parce que ça m'agace un peu de me faire appeler Potter par quelqu'un que je connais depuis presque sept ans.

- Je vous appelle par votre nom parce que je suis votre professeur de Potion !

Un sourire sardonique éclaire le visage du jeune homme.

- Je croyais que Poudlard était loin ?

L'homme se tourne brusquement vers son élève.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

- A ne pas m'ennuyer…

- … Vous n'êtes qu'un petit crétin immature, Potter.

- Harry. Et non je ne suis pas immature, je suis bon-vivant, nuance ! Ce qui n'est de toute évidence pas votre cas, Snape, ajoute-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

L'homme a un mouvement rapide et enserre la gorge de son élève de sa main droite.

- Ne vous avisez plus de parler de ce que vous prétendez connaître de moi, _Harry_, souffle-t-il.

- Décidément, gémit le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée, c'est vraiment difficile de dialoguer avec vous.

Soudain, bruit et éclairs.

Ils se séparent d'un coup comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge, et sont projetés aux deux extrémités de la pièce.

A suivre…

* * *

_Alooooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi si c'est pitoyable, hein, mais moi j'adore perso ! Je trouve le thème à croquer ! _

_Bon j'avoue le début de la mise en scène n'est absolument pas à moi, c'est du Werber tout craché. Mais alors du pur et dur hein, j'ai presque repris au mot les cinq premières phrases. Mais le reste est bien de moi, je vous assure !_

_J'ai déjà écrit un piti morceau de la suite donc si vous voulez l'avoir, en échange de quelques reviews je serai prête à accepter lol ..._

_( Fagine, le chantage à la review, c'est vraiment pas digne de toi. Tu maltraites le côté masochiste de tes lecteurs ! )_

_Mais ils me font tellement plaisir quand ils envoient des reviews !_

_( Rhô.. aucun savoir vivre... Bon alors si vous avez pitié d'elle, envoyez-lui une review, s'il vous plait. Regardez, elle en est réduite à se parler à elle-même ! )_

_Là tu es méchante avec moi, Faina._

_( Tu mérites. Bon à plus les lecteurs adorés ! Poutoux ! )_


	2. Legilimens

**Titre :** Nos amis les Snapiens

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** un peu tome 6 mais bon tout le monde l'a lu maintenant... non ?

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et caractères sont à JKR et j'espère ne pas trop les lui abîmer... De même l'idée de base de cette fic appartient à Bernard Werber, grâce à sa magnifique inspiration pour l'écriture de la pièce de théâtre "Nos amis les humains".

* * *

_**RAR pour les non-inscrits :**_

_Petit mot d'abord : franchement... je vous AAIIIIIIIIMMMMEE ! Je vous explique... J'étais tranquillement ent rain de me connecter à messenger vendredi soir (passk'internet je peux pas trop avoir pendant la semaine) et qu'est-ce que je vois ? hein, qu'est-ce que je vois ? 22 MESSAGES ! Vingt-deux, v'là les reviewers, direz-vous ! hé bien oui ! Sur ces 22 messages, 11, la moitié étaient de vous ! Mes reviewers adorés ! J'ai bondi au plafond de joie et ma mère a failli piquer une crise parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder tranquillement ses 4400 à la télé tellement je sautillais comme un cabri dans la pièce. _

_¤ (- -') ça c'est bien vrai c'kell dit...¤ signé, la mounette de myrmeca. (voui, ma maman... elle est gentille...)_

**vyrses :** merci voui je sais que c'est étrange... mais c'est ma marque de fabrique lol !

**Eileen :** en effet tu as raison il semble qu'ils ne puissent pas se toucher, la ou les personnes qui ont organisé ça (je viens de laisser échapper une info...) font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour qu'ils ne finissent pas par s'entre-tuer... même les choses les plus ridicules, tu verras, hihi ! Et merci pour le compliment concernant les vannes qu'ils s'envoient ! Ca c'est pas du Werber !

**grande troll :** comment je vais faire pour qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas ? eh bien à coups de décharges ils vont comprendre... quoique non ils finiraient grillés comme des moineaux sur un câble sans gaine plastique. Non non le but n'est pas non plus qu'ils s'entre-tuent... En fait je ne sais pas exactement quel EST le but de l'histoire... peut-être un lemon à la fin, peut-être pas, je ne peux rien vous promettre, je les laisse évoluer tous seuls.

**steph :** en voilà un lecteur enthousiaste ! Peu de mots, mais quelle force de persuasion ! "Veux la suite môâa !" Eh bien ne t'en fais pas elle arrive sous peu ( ) Ironique moâ ? Mais non voyons, où allez-vous chercher tout ça ?

**Mickealle :** Se plaindre du début ? De mon Werber ? ... Méchant lecteur, méchant ! (Oula pas bon je vais finir comme Dobby !) On ne se plaint pas de mon Werber, non mais ! Bon c'est étrange, j'avouerais, mais c'est original ! En tout cas le pourquoi du comment de leur situation sera sûrement expliqué vers la fin...

**jenni944 :** hihi où sont-ils et que va-t-il se passer ? Je ne répondrai pas. Pourquoi ? Mais c'est pour mieux te faire souffrir mon enfant ! (je suis contaminée.. définitivement contaminée.. il faut que je dise à ma petite soeur d'arrêter de regarder trop la télé et les dessins animés quand je suis là le week-end !)

**LYLAH1 :** tu trouves que je fais dire les mots justes à Sev et au bon moment ? Eh bien emrci beaucoup parce que j'adore le genre de caractère qu'il a et j'avais peur de l'abîmer ! Quoique l'enfermer comme ça avec Potter, çava sûrement lui faire du mal !

_Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !_

_**PS :**_ essayez de vous inscrire sur le site et de vous logger avant de reviewer comme ça je pourrais vous répondre directement. Mirci beaucoup.

* * *

_**Chapitre deux : Legilimens**_

Ils se séparent d'un coup comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge. Ils sont projetés aux deux extrémités de la pièce.

Ils se regardent, étonnés par le choc.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Harry, inquiet, en se massant la gorge et maintenant le fessier.

- Décharge électrique. Du cinq cent volts, je dirais. Ca venait du sol, le plancher est conducteur. Nous ne pouvons pas nous y soustraire, il n'y a pas d'endroit surélevé où se tenir.

- … Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

- Parce que vous alliez me poser les questions.

- … Votre légilimencie fonctionne quand même ici ? C'est dégueulasse !

- Bravo pour vos déductions, Potter, mais -

- Harry.

- Mais la légilimencie n'est pas forcément une affaire de magie.

- Vous avez des dons naturels ?

- … C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Le jeune homme se rassied dans son coin en bougonnant. Mais au bout d'un moment il arrête de bouder et ré-adresse la parole à Snape, qui a de nouveau fermé les yeux.

- Vous croyez que c'est qui ? C'est quoi leur but ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Potter, laissez-moi me concentrer.

- Vous n'arriverez jamais à m'appeler par mon prén - hé ! Vous concentrer pour quoi ?

- J'essaye de contacter quelqu'un.

- Sans ondes magiques ?

- Oui.

Le jeune homme avachi se redresse.

- Vous savez, à Gryffondor, nous avons beaucoup de théories vous concernant.

- Et alors ?

- Beaucoup pensent que vous êtes un démon sorti de la bouche du Diable lui-même.

- …

- D'autres pensent que vous êtes un vampire.

- …

- Et les derniers se disent que vous êtes un genre de gnome sadique un peu plus évolué que la norme.

- Vous faites partie de quelle catégorie ?

- Ca vous intéresse vraiment de le savoir, Professeur ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- A quoi ça vous sert de demander alors ?

Sourire hypocrite de l'homme.

- A ne pas m'ennuyer.

Le jeune homme lui tire la langue avec toute la maturité dont il est capable et un petit silence s'installe entre les deux piégés. Il est à nouveau rompu par Harry.

- Je fais partie de la seconde catégorie. C'est encore l'hypothèse la plus probable.

- … Je trouve aussi. Vos camarades ont une imagination débordante, pour des Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai que les deux autres suppositions sortent de l'ordinaire. Mais on en a pas que sur vous. On s'amuse comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Comme qui ?

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas savoir ?

- C'est toujours le cas.

- … On cherche aussi à savoir pourquoi Dumbledore sait toujours tout, par exemple. Ca c'est un défi ! **_°1_**

- En effet. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne sait pas tout, Potter.

- Comme le fait que vous l'avez quand même un peu trahi pendant la guerre ? Si, il le sait.

L'homme garde le silence et une tension électrique s'installe.

- Vous m'avez aidé à détruire tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort, vous m'avez aidé à le tuer, vous m'avez aidé à me relever après la guerre, et grâce à cela, Dumbledore a fermé les yeux. Mais il le sait, je le lui avais dit.

- Comment étiez-vous au courant ?

- J'ai aussi de grands talents de Legilimens. Vous m'aviez pourtant assez affaibli lors de ma cinquième année avec nos séances d'Occlumencie.

- … Je n'avais pas le choix, Potter. C'était-

- Harry.

- Oui, _Harry_. Je disais que c'était ça ou la mort. Je ne pouvais vous aider que dans la mesure où cela ne mettait pas en danger ma propre vie.

- Ne dites pas d'âneries. Vous vous êtes mis en danger pour moi chaque fois que vous le pouviez.

- … Vous avez remarqué ça quand ?

- Dès la fin de ma première année. Mais je n'avais pas saisi les implications, à l'époque. Je ne voyais en vous qu'un stupide prof sadique qui martyrisait ses élèves pour le plaisir.

Léger moment de silence pendant lequel l'homme fouille cette fois dans toutes les poches de sa cape.

- Et maintenant, vous voyez quoi ?

- C'est encore juste pour faire la conversation ou vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

L'homme lève les yeux vers son élève, qui se sent un peu gêné de ce regard perçant et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de remonter une fois encore ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Me fixez pas comme ça, c'était juste une question.

- Ce n'est pas juste pour faire la conversation. La réponse que vous allez y apporter m'intéresse.

- … Ah. Eh bien maintenant que vous me demandez, je pense qu'en réalité je vous vois comme quelqu'un qui a lutté pour défendre les autres à travers ses choix, quels qu'ils soient. J'ai l'impression que malgré le camp que vous avez choisi au début, vous vouliez protéger quelqu'un. J'ai tort ?

- Non.

- …

- Et c'est pour ça que vous me voyez comme une personne qui n'a jamais été enfant ?

- Entre autre…

Le jeune homme se lève de sa place et vient se poser sur l'immense cape de Snape.

- Ca ne vous gêne pas ?

- Si.

- Tant pis. Vous vous y habituerez.

Harry fixe son regard buté dans celui de Snape. Et au fur et à mesure de l'échange d'étincelles dans leurs yeux, le jeune homme sourit, et lève doucement la main. Il l'approche du visage de Snape, qui l'arrête d'un poigne vigoureuse.

- Vous faites quoi, Potter ?

- Combien de fois devrai-je vous le rappeler ? Appelez-moi Harr -

- Répondez à ma question ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je voulais toucher votre visage.

- Ne faites pas l'innocent et répondez vraiment.

- Je voulais vérifier si j'étais dans le vrai, pour mon hypothèse du vampire. Les vampires ont les joues froides…

L'homme relâche sa main comme s'il s'était agi d'un déchet.

- Vous êtes irrécupérable, Potter. Et ne me rappelez pas de vous appeler Harry !

- Merci. J'économise de la salive. C'est tout de même la première fois que vous prononcez mon prénom sans un ton sarcastique. Il faut vraiment en arriver à ce genre d'extrémité pour que vous deveniez aimable ?

L'homme grince des dents.

- Quel genre d'extrémité ?

- Être enfermé dans une cage comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une extrémité qui dépend de votre volonté, j'imagine ?

- Je me répète peut-être mais : Absolument pas. Quoique l'idée d'être enfermé avec vous pour une durée indéterminée me tente assez, je n'aurais pas été assez tordu pour l'imaginer appliquée.

- Cela vous… tente assez ?

- Oui. Ca me permet de mieux vous connaître. On pourrait même devenir amis qui sait ?

- … Ne rêvez pas, Potter…

* * *

Les deux colocataires forcés sont posés l'un à côté de l'autre contre le mur et fixent leur éternel et infini reflet dans le mur-miroir d'en face.

- J'aimerais apprendre un peu plus sur vous. Vous ne voulez pas me parler de votre vie ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Potter.

- Et ma théorie de vampire alors ? Qui va la démentir si ce n'est vous ?

Snape se met à sourire sarcastiquement.

- Pourquoi je la démentirais ?

- Vous êtes vraiment un vampire ?

Snape s'approche ostensiblement du visage de Harry et ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur.

- Et si c'était le cas, Potter ? Comment vous réagiriez ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Je me laisserais suçoter le cou avec plaisir.

Le sourire de Snape s'affaisse et il soupire avant de se laisser retomber contre le mur.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment hétérosexuel, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Le jeune homme répond avec un sourire qui va d'une joue à l'autre.

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais d'après les rumeurs vous non plus.

- Je ne dévoile ma vie sexuelle à personne sauf aux concernés, donc ces rumeurs ne sont sûrement pas fondées.

- … « Concernés », vous l'écrivez comment ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous aviez mis deux « e » à la terminaison du mot « concernés » ou pas ?

- Ca vous tient vraiment à cœur de le savoir ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors oui, j'avais mis deux « e ».

Le jeune homme a une moue étrange.

- … Vous avez l'air déçu, Potter.

- Oui, un peu. Je commençais à bien vous apprécier et pour être franc je vous imaginais bien dans mon lit.

- POTTER !

- Quoi ? Je m'exprime ! Et d'abord arrêtez de vous inquiéter, il n'y a pas de lit ici que je puisse m'approprier. En plus si vous aviez mis deux « e », c'est que vous ne serez jamais intéressé, donc vous n'avez pas à craindre que je vous saute dessus.

- … Il n'y avait qu'un « e », Potter.

Le jeune homme se pose contre le mur doucement en fixant son aîné.

- Agréable à savoir…

- Ca ne change rien entre nous, Potter. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions.

- Non non n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. J'ai arrêté de me bercer d'illusions depuis que j'ai un an et trois mois, vous savez. Je ne rêve plus la nuit depuis très longtemps, d'ailleurs. Ca remonte à quand pour vous ?

- Qui vous dit que je ne rêve plus ?

- Ca se voit et ça se sent.

Snape hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension, puis l'autre d'étonnement lorsque le jeune homme pointe sa propre tête, puis celle de l'homme en face de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait d'utiliser ses talents de Legilimens.

- Vous êtes très doué, Potter. Je n'ai même pas senti votre intrusion.

- Merci du compliment. Maintenant que je suis au courant que ça marche même sans magie je ne vais pas me priver. Mais heureusement que mes amants ne me disent pas ce genre de phrases sinon je ferai un complexe de taille.

- Rhô, Potter, faites un peu remonter votre cerveau de l'endroit où il est tombé, je vous en prie !

Harry éclate de rire et se lève d'un seul bond pour couper court à la conversation.

- Allez, Severus ! Il faut se sortir de cette cage de verre !

- QUI VOUS A AUTORISE A UTILISER MON PRENOM ? mugit l'homme.

- Ah je l'ai utilisé ? Zut alors. C'est sorti tout seul.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi en utilisant ce ton ironique !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Le ton ironique ou l'expression de mon prénom ?

- … Aucun des deux.

- Vous êtes un piètre menteur, Potter.

- Harry.

- Et un piètre séducteur, également.

- Vous croyez que j'ai l'intention de vous séduire ?

- C'est l'impression que vous donnez.

- Vous êtes observateur. Mais maintenant ce n'est pas le moment. Et à moins que vous ne préfériez rester inactif et enfermé avec moi - quoique les deux notions soient contraires - , il vaudrait mieux vous lever et m'aider à trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici.

Severus Snape soupire, époussète les pans de sa robe et prend un léger appui sur le sol pour soulever son corps de terre.

- Comment comptez-vous faire, Potter ? Je vous écoute.

- La bonne question est comment comptons-_nous_ faire ?

- Pardon ?

- L'union fait la force, _Severus_. L'union fait la force.

A suivre…

* * *

_J'avais l'intention de vous faire attendre un peu plus longtemps, mais mon côté gentil et faginesque a repris le dessus et je n'ai pas voulu vous faire souffrir après toutes les reviews enflammées que vous m'avez envoyées !_

_Merci encore et n'oubliez pas lol ! les chapitres trois et quatre sont déjà écrits ! Il ne tient qu'à vous de les avoir plus rapidement ! ( pas bien le chantage, pas bien ! )... _

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Tentative et révélations"..._

_Poutoux à tous mes lecteurs adorés_

_myrmeca_


	3. Tentative et révélations

**Titre :** Nos amis les Snapiens

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler et Disclaimer :** cf chapitre précédents, na !

**Résumé :** Harry et Snape sont enfermés dans une cage d'où ils ne peuvent sortir qu'en coopérant... et encore ! ... Comment vont-ils s'en tirer ? _**

* * *

Chapitre trois : Tentative et révélations **_

- Allez encore un effort. On va y arriver.

- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire la courte échelle à l'un de mes élèves pour qu'il atteigne une _trappe_ située à _trois bons gros mètres_ de hauteur et que vous n'êtes pas vraiment un poids plume, Potter ! réplique l'homme d'une voix particulièrement agacée, sans même reprendre son souffle.

- Je suis musclé grâce au Quidditch ! Ne vous plaignez pas, je risque de finir confortablement installé dans vos bras si je me casse la figure.

- Je vous laisserai tomber plutôt que de vous recueillir en cas de chute !

- Je m'en doutais un peu, Severus.

- Arrêtez d'utiliser mon prénom Potter. Vous êtes encore mon élève !

- Vous avez dit vous-même que nous n'étions plus à Poudlard. Et puis même si c'était le cas, nous sommes à peu près à deux mois des Aspics alors votre statut de professeur vous pouvez vous le mettre où je p - enfin euh, il ne durera pas longtemps encore…

- Je crois que je préfère la dernière version, gronde l'homme dans sa barbe.

- J'aurais bien aimé être votre statut de professeur dans la première.

« BOUM ! »

- Mais aïeuuh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me laisser tomber ? J'y étais presque.

L'homme s'approche à nouveau de sa cape tandis que Potter se relève en grimaçant de douleur, les mains fixées sur ses pauvres fesses endolories.

- C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai mal aux fesses à cause de vous !

- La première était une décharge électrique, Potter. Je ne vous avais rien fait personnellement. Et puis après tout, pourquoi je m'obstine à justifier mes actions à vos yeux ? Vous ne valez rien.

Le jeune homme se renfrogne et crispe la mâchoire.

- Que savez-vous de moi pour oser me juger ?

- Bien assez, Potter.

- Non ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions parlé avant d'être enfermés ici ! Cela fait cinq minutes que vous pouvez prétendre me connaître un peu mieux que pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard !

- Parce que vous croyez être autre chose qu'un petit morveux arrogant ?

- Parfaitement ! J'ai fait la concession d'essayer de sympathiser avec vous pour nous sortir de ce merdier, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est que je ne vaux rien ?

L'homme bouge bien plus rapidement que la fois précédente et semble glisser au sol tant il est rapide. Il saisit un bras du jeune homme, le coince derrière son dos et souffle dans son cou :

- Pour l'instant c'est le cas, Potter. Vous ne valez rien ici, dans cette pièce avec moi. En une pression, je pourrais vous casser le bras…

Il appuie ses dires en remontant le coude de Harry d'un chouia vers sa nuque et le jeune homme a un grognement de douleur étouffé. L'homme poursuit.

- En une remarque acerbe, vous vous mettez dans tous vos états. En un seul mot de ma part, vous agissez comme un gamin colérique ! Vous ne savez pas maîtriser vos émotions ni vos paroles alors je vous serais gré de savoir les _modérer_ à partir de maintenant.

Tout à coup, il tombe une pluie de chips.

Stupéfait, Snape lâche sa prise, qui s'en va prestement en ramasser sur le sol.

Il en ramasse aussi et les observe avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il abruptement à son élève qui en a déjà enfourné une bonne dose avant de mâchonner bruyamment.

- Fé dé fipffff !

- Avalez, Potter. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement.

- C'est des chips ! Vous n'en avez jamais mangé ? Pourtant ils en servent à Poudlard.

- Je ne me suis jamais abaissé à grignoter de genre d'immondices pour collégiens.

- Vous auriez dû, c'est délicieux. Goûtez !

Harry tend une chips sous le nez de Severus, qui la fixe suspicieusement - en louchant - , puis jette un œil à son élève.

- Vous passez vraiment du coq à l'âne, Potter.

- Harry.

- Et voilà que ça recommence…

- Et je passe du coq à l'âne pour ne pas être blessé par ce qui se passe mal. Vous avez failli me péter le bras…

- Vous avez peur d'affronter la réalité.

Le jeune homme incline la tête comme s'il réfléchissait, sans cesser de manger.

- Un pfeu.

Des postillons de chips partent dans tous les sens.

- Oupfff pfardon.

- Potter, finissez vos bouchées, bon sang !

- Goûtez, vous.

- Non.

- Allez, goûtez. Pour le moment il n'y a rien d'autre à manger et je suis sûr que vous avez aussi faim que moi.

- Pas le moins du monde.

« Grmmblll » Bruit d'un estomac qui réclame. Sourire victorieux du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- Tenez.

L'homme saisit à contre-cœur une des patates grillées mises sous son nez, puis il la fait craquer sous ses dents.

- Alors ? Vous aimez ?

- Ni mauvais, ni bon. C'est entre le pain et le carton.

- Vous faites preuve d'une mauvaise foi surprenante, Severus.

- En tout cas, voilà qui prouve que nous sommes encore parfaitement vivants… - je me croyais un peu en enfer, affublé de ce morveux, grogne-t-il en aparté - . Nous sommes encore capables d'absorber des nutriments et sûrement de les digérer. Attendez… En y pensant bien, après la digestion vient l'élimin -

- Tais-toi et mange.

- COMMENT OSER-VOUS ME TUTOYER ?

- Rhô décoincez-vous un peu. Ce n'est pas la mort.

- C'est ce qui vous attend ici si vous continuez à me provoquer, Potter !

- … Je commence finalement à penser que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça, d'être enfermé avec vous. Hé ! Là-haut ! Si vous m'entendez, sortez-moi de là !

- Il n'y a personne _là-haut_, Potter ! Vous êtes ici seul avec moi et nous ne parvenons même pas à nous entendre pour ouvrir cette fichue trappe !

- On pourrait faire une pause dans les disputes.

- Ce serait judicieux, Potter.

- On a qu'à définir nos territoires, alors.

Du pied, le jeune homme trace une ligne.

- De là à… là, c'est chez moi. De l'autre côté, c'est chez vous.

Il aligne des chips pour concrétiser la frontière.

L'homme le regarde avec pitié.

- Vous faites peur à voir, Potter. Je sais bien que le sens du territoire est l'un des fondements de notre espèce, mais c'est vraiment pitoyable de découvrir à quel point vous y succombez.

- Vous avez peur qui je pique un peu du vôtre ? demande malicieusement le jeune homme, esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Potter, laissez donc mes peurs en-dehors de ça.

- Vous êtes un vrai misanthrope, vous savez ? Vous avez peur des humains en général. Pourquoi ?

Snape affiche un rictus nerveux.

- Tant que nous y sommes…

Le jeune homme regarde plus attentivement son aîné, avide d'avoir sa réponse.

- Alors ? Pourquoi vous avez peur des gens ?

- En réalité, je _n'aime pas_ les gens. Je n'aime pas la populace stressée des villes, je n'aime pas les bouseux des campagnes, je n'aime pas les petits gamins de Poudlard et les professeurs avec. Tous ceux-là m'exaspèrent.

- Eh bien, vous devez être servi ici.

- J'essaie d'être cohérent dans mes actes. Je n'aime pas la politique du Ministère, je n'y prend pas part. Je n'aime pas les enfants, je n'en fais pas. Je n'aime pas les chiens, je n'en prends pas. Je n'aime pas les divertissements publics, je n'y vais pas.

- Vous aimez quoi, exactement ?

- J'aime… ne pas m'amuser avec la neige en hiver. J'aime… ne pas aller m'entasser sur les plages en été. J'aime être indifférent aux résultats de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma ville natale. J'aime ne pas acheter de cadeaux dans les magasins bondés à Noël. J'aime échapper au devoir de se saouler à la Biéraubeurre ou au Firewhisky le soir du Nouvel An.

- On ne rigole pas tous les jours avec vous.

- Je n'aime pas cette obligation de sourire comme si tout allait bien. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas marrant, mais je ne fais pas semblant d'être heureux. Et comme je suis dans la réalité, le soir je m'endors bien sans alcool, sans drogue, sans potion quelconque, sans tous ces produits qui permettent de supporter les autres et de croire qu'on est heureux.

Harry semble réfléchir.

- Moi j'aime… plein de choses. J'aime me balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à m'y perdre. J'aime le sourire des gens quand je sors une blague. J'aime les bons petits plats que me cuisine la mère de Ron. J'aime faire enrager Malfoy même maintenant qu'il a arrêté d'être le petit con prétentieux qu'il était. J'aime voir Dumbledore déguster avidement ses bonbons au citron. J'aime tout ça et bien plus encore…

- Vous vivez dans un monde de guimauve.

- J'aime même mon enfance ! J'aime ces moments où j'ai pu me ramasser des coups et les rendre. J'aime le fou rire que j'ai eu la première fois que j'ai vu mon cousin se casser la figure et rouler pendant trois longues minutes le long d'une pente à peine raide. J'aime toutes les petites choses de la vie qui me font me sentir vivant parce que j'en ris. C'est ça ma drogue, c'est ça mon calmant. Et je dors très bien la nuit, moi aussi, même si je ne rêve plus.

- Heureux les simples d'esprit.

- Vous crachez sur votre espèce parce que vous n'arrivez pas à la comprendre. Vous êtes surtout un lâche.

- L'homme, dans son ensemble, est un animal lâche, Potter.

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Pensez comme il vous plaira.

- Vous êtes jaloux parce que vous avez raté votre vie.

- Vous préférez être heureux dans vos illusions ?

- Votre seul plaisir est de casser les rêves des autres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Potter. Je n'ai pas que ce plaisir dans la vie.

- En tout cas vous n'en dévoilez pas beaucoup d'autres.

- Je n'en ai pas l'envie.

- … Parlez-moi de vous. … S'il vous plait.

- A quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ?

- Je ne veux pas m'en _servir_, je veux garder ça pour moi. En plus il vaut mieux qu'on cherche à se connaître avant de pouvoir coopérer pour sortir d'ici, non ?

L'homme garde le silence un instant. Puis il fait un signe au jeune homme en désignant sa cape.

- Venez vous asseoir là… Cette histoire de territoire est vraiment stupide.

Les grands yeux verts s'illuminent.

- C'est vrai que votre cape est plus confortable que des chips, dit-il en s'asseyant. Mais noir est une couleur un peu triste.

- Nous faisons tâche tous les deux dans cette pièce, Potter. Vous aussi vous êtes en noir.

- Je sais bien mais moi je suis intérieurement aussi lumineux que la pièce alors que vous, vous faites un peu la gueule.

- …

- Je suis désolé. Je m'excuse. Non ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, je vous ai dit que je m'excusais. Et arrêtez de faire la gueule, sinon il se trouvera que j'avais raison.

- Je ne sourirai pas, Potter. Vous auriez peur.

- … Vous savez sourire ?

- Il se trouve que oui.

- Essayez, pour voir. Juste un petit sourire attendri, ou quelque chose comme ça.

L'homme le fit.

- Wouooooh ! C'est vrai que ça vous change. C'est… impressionnant. Et vraiment séduisant, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable d'un tel prodige. Normalement, un vampire ne sourit pas.

- … Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire.

- J'vous d'mande pardon ?

- En réalité, il y a eu un vampire dans ma famille. Mon arrière-arrière-etcetera-etcetera-grand-père maternel. Il était mieux connu sous le nom de Santino **_°2_**. J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir d'où il venait mais aucune n'a abouti. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant de mourir, il a réussi à obtenir une descendance. Comment il a fait, c'est encore une chose que j'ignore. C'est de là que viennent mes « dons naturels » pour la Légilimencie. Je suis une énigme intéressante par la science Sorcière.

- …

- Vous vouliez en apprendre plus sur moi, maintenant vous êtes servi, Potter.

- …

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, interpellé par l'emploi de son prénom.

- Oui ?

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je suis enfermé avec Snape. Je suis enfermé avec un _vampire_…

- Je ne _suis pas_ un vampire à proprement parler, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de sang, je suis juste un peu accroc aux ténèbres obscures de mes profonds cachots. C'est tout ce que j'ai hérité de mon charmant ancêtre. D'ailleurs cette pièce trop éclairée et chauffée m'indispose.

- Je suis enfermé avec le descendant d'un vampire.

- … Et alors ?

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes à imaginer la tête des autres quand je leur apprendrai que nous étions enfermés. Mais imaginer leurs expressions devant une telle nouvelle, ça je n'y arrive pas. Je tentais de prononcer la phrase pour pouvoir mieux me représenter le visage qu'ils auraient, mais ça ne marche pas.

L'homme se lève de sa cape et tend une main vers le jeune homme.

- Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur moi, il est temps de coopérer pour sortir.

Harry saisit la main et se redresse grâce à elle.

- On retente, alors ? demande-t-il.

- Oui. En espérant que les énergumènes qui ont organisé ça arrêtent de se fendre la poire à nous observer.

Le jeune homme se concentra quelques secondes et reprit la parole.

- Vous avez raison ils rient. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'arrive à percevoir leur joie.

- Le coup des chips a fait redoubler leur hilarité.

- Mais vous avez cloué le bec à la plupart d'entre eux avec le coup de l'ancêtre.

- … Oui.

- Vous avez un joli sourire sadique.

- Celui-là vous le connaissez bien.

- C'est vrai. Allez, au boulot ! Et sérieusement cette fois-ci, hein ?

- N'allez pas me le reprocher !

- Non rassurez-vous, je sais que c'est ma faute. Vous me refaites la courte échelle ?

- … Donnez votre pied, Potter.

A suivre…

* * *

_Bon j'avoue que c'est bizarre la phrase de la fin lol, mais c'est fait exprès pour repartir sur un jeu de mots... _

_Ceux et celles qui me diront **quel est** le jeu de mot que je mettrai recevront un joli cadeau si ils laissent aussi leur mail ! L'avant-première d'un OS ! Bien lemoneux normalement et que je posterai dans le recueil plus tard ... (Dès que je l'aurais fini...)_

_Sinon je posterai pas grand-chose pendant les vacances, désolée. Je préfère m'avancer dans mes devoirs, mes révisions et mes fics pendant ces deux semaines que prendre du retard dans tous les domaines !_

_Poutoux_

_myrmeca_


	4. Questions et réponses

**Titre :** Nos Amis Les Snapiens (ou NALS)

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR et Werber !

**Spoiler :** Allez, tous les tomes !

_Bonne lecture et Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé le jeu de mot juste !_

_PS : ai po eu de review pour mon problème de conscience ! ... : (_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre quatre : Questions et réponses**_

- Donnez votre pied, Potter.

Harry se fige un instant, le cheville en l'air, puis sourit innocemment.

- Prenez-le, plutôt.

- Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais vot -

L'homme s'immobilise à son tour.

- A-ha. Très amusant, Potter. Prenez votre pied tout seul et donnez-le moi ensuite, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Dans le sens propre, je vous prie.

- C'est quand même moins bien qu'au sens figuré. Mais votre participation ne serait pas de refus, si telles étaient mes intentions.

- Dois-je vous répéter encore les raisons de ma rebuffade ou ai-je un droit de veto sur vos tentatives de séduction désespérées ?

- Le droit de veto serait tricher, voyons. De plus vous ne m'avez toujours pas véritablement et clairement exposé votre refus, vous n'aurez donc pas à "répéter" ces raisons , très cher…

- Arrêtez de parler comme à l'époque de l'aristocratie Moyenâgeuse, Potter, ça ne vous pas du tout ! Surtout lorsque vous utilisez cette voix de crécerelle.

- ... Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête… **_°3_** réplique l'adolescent d'une voix aiguë. Bon, ne changez pas de sujet en parlant de ma voix. Je vais vous poserune question très franche : … Si je vous demandais de me sauter dessus et de me prendre sauvagement sur votre cape, vous diriez quoi ?

L'homme n'esquisse pas un geste pendant une longue minute, puis il répond sournoisement :

- … Que je risque de salir ma cape ?

Harry croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et semble imiter un parent agacé face à un enfant particulièrement turbulent.

- Sérieusement.

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, Potter.

- Harr -

- Je ne _veux pas_ répondre, est-ce clair ?

- Ca vous gêne ?

- …

- Ou peut-être que ça vous… excite ? Regardez, après tout, je ne suis pas si mal fait que ça. N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme scrute non pas le corps mais plutôt les yeux de son élève et semble chercher ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui.

- Ca ne vous excite pas d'imaginer que nous sommes enfermés tous deux pour un temps indéterminé, que je suis à votre merci et que vous pourriez m'allonger au sol, me maîtriser et me faire subir les pires sévices pendant de loooooooongues heures ? Que vous me murmureriez des choses salaces à l'oreille en vous enfonçant en moi ? Que je sentirais votre souffle brûlant dans mon cou qui me ferait courir des frissons le long de l'échine ? Que je crierais sous vos assauts fiévreux jusqu'à en perdre la voix ? Que -

- Ca suffit, Potter !

- Je commence à vous connaître... Vous allez me dire qu'il serait parfaitement inconsidéré de poursuivre cette conversation ?

- Exactement ! Comment osez-vous faire de telles propositions ? Je suis votre professeur et -

- Parce que je les assume, ces propositions. Je suis majeur, vacciné, responsable de mes actes et de mes pensées, qu'elles soient perverses ou non.

- Moi également et je me refuse à céder à vos caprices !

- Qui vous dit que c'est un simple caprice ? Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas l'occasion que j'attendais de me retrouver seul avec vous ? Et qui me dit d'ailleurs que vous n'attendiez pas aussi un moment comme celui-là ?

- Moi, Potter ! Moi je vous le dis !

- …

- Arrêtez d'utiliser votre Légilimencie, Potter. Je vous sens.

- …

- Vous voulez tenter ce combat, Potter ? Vous voulez vraiment mesurer vos pouvoirs aux miens ?

Harry se met à sourire doucement.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas eu ce genre de combat depuis presque deux ans. Ca m'intéresserait de savoir si j'ai vraiment tant progressé que ça.

- Et les informations que vous m'avez soutirées pendant la guerre ?

- Vous aviez relâché votre attention, Severus. Ca ne compte pas comme un point en plus pour moi, plutôt comme un point en moins pour vous.

L'homme soupire profondément, histoire de calmer ses nerfs, et retourne s'asseoir sur sa cape.

- Potter, j'apprécierais que vous répondiez à votre tour à une question…

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne.

- CA N'A PAS D'IMPORTANCE ! … (respire encore unbon coup) ... Est-ce que vous pensez un jour réussir à vous taire assez longtemps pour déverrouiller cette trappe en bonne et due forme ?

- Il se peut que j'y arrive, oui.

- Alors seriez-vous obligeant de le faire MAINTENANT ?

- … Non.

L'homme fixe l'adolescent avec ce qui ressemble à de la colère, où pointe tout de même un peu de désespoir.

- Pourquoi le destin a-t-il mis sur mon chemin un tel abruti ? se lamente-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Traitez-moi de ce que vous voulez, si cela vous chante. Mais vous ne pensez pas que votre colère devrait être dirigée vers la ou les personnes qui ont organisé ça ?

- … Pourquoi moi ? … Pourquoi lui ? continue l'homme.

- Severus ? … Snape ? … Professeur ?

- Ne m'adressez plus la parole, Potter. Vous me préviendrez seulement lorsque vous serez capable de me sortir de là.

- Dans ce cas, couchez-vous en chien de fusil sous la trappe, histoire de me servir au moins d'appui pour me surélever.

- Il n'en est pas question. Débrouillez-vous seul pour calmer vos nerfs ou je ne réponds plus des miens.

Le jeune homme ressort sa baguette de sa poche et s'amuse à l'observer sous tous les angles. Severus reste silencieux et s'obstine à ne pas accorder la moindre attention à son élève. Harry remarque un léger mouvement du côté de l'homme, prend appui sur ses chevilles - dans la position d'un canard - et il le fixe.

Et il le fixe… indéfiniment, il le fixe, plantant son regard émeraude sur le visage pâle à deux mètres de lui.

Snape semble en éprouver finalement une certaine gêne et change de position, s'arrangeant pour que l'un de ses genoux, surélevé, puisse supporter son bras gauche et ainsi cacher son visage. Harry se redresse légèrement et se décale vers la gauche, retrouvant le visage de Snape dans son champ de vision.

- C'est un comportement que je trouve très agaçant, Potter. Vous allez finir par arrêter ?

- Que pensez-vous que serait ma réponse ?

- Quelque chose comme : _"Je n'en ai pas l'impression" _.

- Eh bien vous êtes dans le vrai. J'aime bien votre visage. Enfin malgré le… nez.

- Veuillez cesser de me lancer des piques de ce genre, Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec votre nez ? Vous l'avez cassé ? Ou bien la… courbure est naturelle ?

Snape crispe la mâchoire une seconde puis réplique :

- Si votre _cher parrain _était encore en vie, il pourrait vous le dire !

D'instinct, le poing de Harry se met en mouvement, sans aucun contrôle, et frappe violemment la joue de Snape, qui s'écroule en arrière et ne peut se retenir de tomber que grâce à sa main droite posée sur le sol.

Les deux hommes restent silencieux tandis que Severus relève lentement la tête et essuie le filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche. Harry se met lentement debout et va s'asseoir dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

- Je n'aime pas aborder ce sujet-là, dit-il calmement.

- … J'ai cru le sentir…

Harry se passe doucement une main sur le visage, couvrant ses yeux.

- Si vous ne m'avez pas frappé en retour, c'est que vous comprenez ma peine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il se peut que ce soit le cas.

Snape se masse lentement la joue.

- Vous m'avez démontré par a+b que vous pouviez physiquement avoir le dessus, alors pourquoi n'avoir pas répliqué ?

- … Parce que j'ai délibérément provoqué cette réaction.

Harry enlève sa main de ses yeux et le regarde plus attentivement.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir à quel point vous teniez à lui. Maintenant je le sais … et je peux vous assurer que je n'y suis pas insensible, ajouta l'homme en frottant à nouveau sa joue endolorie, où flotte une très légère couleur bleutée.

Harry a un petit rire misérable et nerveux, qui le déride, puis le rire s'accentue et devient fou rire alors que le jeune homme semble avoir eu une pensée vraiment hilarante.

Snape le regarde étrangement, comme s'il avait affaire à un malade au comportement vraiment anormal.

- Vous - vous l'appréciiez beaucoup non ? demande le jeune homme.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je – je viens de penser que – que si ça se trouve la raison pour laquelle vous faisiez tant de scènes en sa présence c'est parce qu'en réalité vous étiez vraiment attaché à lui ?

- ... Ce genre de pensées est digne de la boîte de chair et d'os qui vous sert de cerveau.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était stupide… Mais avouez que ça paraît suspect le coup du "je voulais savoir à quel point vous teniez à lui" . On aurait dit que vous vouliez étalonner vos sentiments par rapport aux miens.

- Non.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- Vos réponses sont un peu courtes.

- Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire. La grande majorité de mes phrases a un sens et un but, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas chez vous.

- … J'aimerais parler de Sirius avec vous.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi avec vous ? Eh bien parce qu'à l'instant présent il n'y a que -

- Non. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi de lui ?

- Je n'en ai parlé avec personne, j'ai gardé tout ma douleur en moi sans jamais extérioriser - sauf de la manière que vous avez expérimenté, mais peu de gens l'ont subie. Et je veux parler de Sirius parce que sur ce sujet je me sens maintenant en confiance avec vous ; vous avez dû en vivre des vertes et des pas mûres avec lui.

Snape a un rictus désabusé.

- Vous pouvez le dire.

- Et vous êtes le dernier en vie à le connaître aussi bien, Remus étant décédé l'année dernière.

- Evidemment, Greyback n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on provoque impunément en duel au corps à corps.

- … Vous êtes touché par le décès des gens ? Non non oubliez cette question.

- C'était sa décision, c'était son combat personnel et il l'a perdu. C'est comme cela que je vois les choses. Il savait pertinemment quelles seraient les conséquences possibles de ses actes et il a délibérément voulu continuer. … Black a pris la même décision en venant au ministère pour vous aider. Il a décidé seul de ce qu'il voulait faire. Et tel que je le connais, jamais quelqu'un n'aurait pu lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

- Mais si je n'étais pas tombé dans le piège de Voldemort, jamais il n'aurait eu à prendre cette décision !

- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- De QUI est-ce la faute, alors ?

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'inculper quelqu'un.

- Moi j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il est mort. J'ai même besoin de me sentir coupable pour ne pas l'oublier.

- Arrêtez. Sortez-vous de ce cercle vicieux avant que ce soit trop tard. Tous les gens qui sont morts pendant la guerre ne vous en veulent pas, vous savez. De là où ils sont, ils n'ont plus grand chose à penser, d'ailleurs.

- … La mort ne vous effraie pas ?

- Non.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Il n'y a pas à avoir peur de ce qu'on ne peut expérimenter.

Harry le regarde comme s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

- Soit j'ai un problème d'audition, soit cette phrase faisait partie des exceptions qui n'ont ni sens ni but…

- Tant que nous sommes vivants, la mort n'existe pas. Et quand elle existe, nous ne sommes plus là pour constater sa présence.

- … Sauf quand la mort touche un proche. Dans ce cas-là on constate son existence sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ca ne change rien au problème. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre après la mort que ce que nous étions avant notre naissance. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur de quelque chose qui ne nous fait ni bien ni mal.

Harry réfléchit.

- Mais… Imaginez un instant un endroit où il n'y aurait aucune sensation. Où vous ne verriez rien, n'entendriez rien, ne sentiriez rien… C'est terrifiant.

- Un genre de néant ?

- Exactement. Imaginez-vous là-dedans. Ca vous fait pas peur ?

- Vous faites une erreur de raisonnement.

- Pardon ?

- Vous vous imaginez _dans_ le néant. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est imaginer _être_ le néant.

- … euh.

- Le grand problème des gens, c'est que quand ils imaginent la mort, ils s'y projettent _vivants_. _**°4**_

Harry le regarde tranquillement.

- On peut changer de sujet ?

- Si vous y tenez.

- Je préfèrerais parler du Sirius vivant, si ça ne vous gêne pas.

- Si, cela me gêne. Je n'aime pas me plonger dans le passé.

- Effectivement. Pour m'être plongé un instant dans votre passé, je peux comprendre.

- Ce petit voyage dans ma Pensine vous a plu ?

- J'ai détesté mon père pour ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Je n'ai jamais compris quel besoin il avait eu de faire ça.

- L'ennui. C'est très difficile d'occuper les longues journées de juin à Poudlard.

- … Il paraît, d'après Sirius, que vous les suiviez sans arrêt.

Snape se crispe un instant.

- Volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher personnellement.

- … Il voulait que vous les espionniez ? Pourquoi ?

- Il pensait, à juste titre, que le fils des Black, en allant à Gryffondor, risquait de _"mal tourner"_, surtout en fréquentant le fils d'un Auror et d'une Médicomage.

- Qui ?

- Vous faites preuve de peu de perspicacité lorsqu'il s'agit de vos problèmes. C'est de votre père dont je parle !

- …

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très heureux de mes rapports sur le quatuor.

- … En quelle année vous avez découvert qu'ils étaient Animagi ?

- Je ne sais plus vraiment.

- C'est impossible. Vous savez forcément.

- Je ne veux plus discuter de cette époque.

- Ca m'étonnait aussi que j'aie réussi à vous faire parler jusqu'à maintenant. Je peux vous faire part d'une théorie ?

- Tentez toujours…

- Je pense qu'en fait vous parliez à Sirius depuis longtemps, et que vous étiez devenus proches à peu près vers votre… hum… cinquième ou sixième année, mais Sirius, _tel que je le connais_ - pour reprendre vos propres mots - était assez têtu et ne voulait surtout pas en parler à James, de peur de perdre un ami. Mais au bout d'un moment, à cause de cette "blague" stupide de mon père pendant laquelle vous avez découvert l'état de Lupin aux pleines lunes - quoique je doute que vous n'ayez pas eu de soupçons avant, vu le fonctionnement de votre appareil réflexif - , vous vous êtes brouillé avec lui.

- Sauf que vous faites une grossière erreur… Cette blague était l'œuvre de Sirius, et pas de votre père. Il s'était laissé convaincre par son meilleur ami et n'avait pas su être fidèle à _notre_ amitié, même si il la trouvait infime en comparaison de celle qu'il entretenait avec Potter.

- Si. C'était mon père. Vous me l'avez dit en troisième année. Et puis de toute façon je constate que le reste était vrai, puisque vous ne réfutez pas.

- Je peux toujours le faire, mais vous ne m'écouterez pas.

- En effet, je ne vous croirais pas. Pour la bonne raison que vous avez appelé mon parrain Sirius sans y prêter attention, alors que mon père est resté "Potter".

- …

- D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas appelé Potter…

- …

- Ca signifie quelque chose de particulier ?

- Seulement que je ne contrôle pas tout, _Potter_.

- J'aurais jamais dû vous le faire remarquer…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**°3 :**_ Pitite réplique de Pirate des Caraïbes ! Les grands fans de ce merveilleux acteur qu'est Johnny Depp l'auront reconnue tout de suite, lol ! 

_**°4 : **_Bon je m'excuse hein je sortais d'un cours de philo sur l'Epicurisme...

* * *

_Chapitre quatre terminé ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Je le poste maintenant pour m'excuser de ma décision de poster moins plus tard ... v.v Je suis désolée._

_Je vous fais d'énormes poutouxes mes lecteurs adorés ! RDV au prochain chapitre qui aura pour titre : **Un déverrouillage et un coupable**_

_Zibous _

_myrmeca_


	5. Un déverrouillage et un coupable

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler Disclaimer :** cf chapitre précédents

**Note de l'auteur :** j'ai écrit tout ça d'une seule traite lol alors j'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

_Bonne lecture !_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre cinq : Un déverrouillage et un coupable_**

- J'aurais jamais dû vous le faire remarquer…

- Vous préférez que je m'adresse à vous de façon impersonnelle ?

- Je préfère quand vous faites une distinction entre mon père et moi. Je ne suis pas lui. Je suis son fils. Je possède la moitié de ses gènes, mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

- Vous avez la chance de posséder également la moitié des gènes de votre mère, c'est cela ? réplique Severus sournoisement.

- Voyez les choses comme bon vous semble. En attendant, j'en ai marre d'être enfermé avec seulement des chips à manger.

Harry se lève et réduit la distance qui le sépare de l'homme à quelques dizaines de centimètres tout au plus.

- On retente vraiment, cette fois-ci ? Sans se laisser distraire ?

- A chaque tentative, c'est à vous que l'on doit reprocher un échec, vous signalerai-je.

- Oh bon si vous arrêtiez de me tendre la perche je ne la saisirais pas.

- Vous tendre la perche ? Hé ho si vous n'aviez pas un esprit si pervers, nous n'en serions pas là !

- Je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un adolescent. Ce sont mes hormones qui parlent par moment.

- Apprenez à les maîtriser, alors !

- Bien.

Harry s'assied en tailleur, colle son pouce et son index ensemble en un cercle parfait ,et tend les autres doigts vers le ciel.

- OOhhhhhmmmMMMM ! Contrôle totaaaaaaaal ! Et voilà ! (ndla : lé devenu fou...)

Il se relève sous le regard médusé de Snape.

- Je vous assure qu'elles sont contrôlées, maintenant. Vous voulez pas non plus que je rentre en transe comme Trelawney ?

- Non non je m'en passerai.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu.

- Disons que vos méthodes sont assez excentriques pour en devenir complètement inefficaces ...

- Ce n'est pas très agréable comme commentaire...

- Je ne peux pas faire plus aimable, si c'est ce que vous attendiez.

- Haha non, non, je sais bien que vous êtes frigide !

- ... ... Faites attention à ce que vous dites si vous tenez à tous vos membres.

Harry le toise un moment.

- ... J'avais un jeu de mots en tête mais je pense que ce serait aggraver ma situation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un tantinet, en effet.

Le jeune homme tend la main vers Severus et lui aggripe le poignet pour le relever.

- Ouuuf, la vache vous êtes lourd ! Mettez-y un peu du vôtre !

L'homme donne une légère impulsion à son bras et Harry écarquille d'un coup les yeux, tombant à la renverse vers Severus qui s'écarte et se lève en un instant, pendant que le jeune homme s'étale par terre.

- Eh bien, je vois que la jeunesse et l'agilité ne sont aucunement des facteurs proportionnels, se moque Snape en lissant ses vêtements.

Le jeune homme tousse un peu en se remettant debout et retire la poussière des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il ne semble pas décidé à faire un commentaire sur la remarque de Snape.

- Ils devraient faire le ménage plus souvent, ici, soupire-t-il en promenant son regard un peu partout sauf sur le Maître des Potions.

Exaspéré, Severus le prend par les épaules et, le soulevant presque, ille poste sous la trappe.

Sans le lâcher, il approche son visage à cinq centimètres du sien et marmonne hargneusement :

- Maintenant je vais vous faire la courte-échelle, vous allez déverrouiller comme vous le pourrez le loquet mystérieusement si compliqué de cette foutue trappe, quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, et ensuite nous sortirons pour aller royalement occider les auteurs de cette blague stupide... Avez-vous bien saisi le message ?

- ... Vous avez de ces yeux...

- C'est bon, vous avez saisi. Allez, en posit - ... En place !

- Vous êtes effrayé par mes jeux de mots ? demande Harry en souriant, le corps propulsé vers le haut sous l'impulsion des bras de Snape.

BOM

- Aïe ! Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me cogner la tête sur le plafond !

- J'apprécie le bruit sourd et creux que produit votre crâne dans ces occasions...

- ...

- Continuez de déverrouiller cette trappe, ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer !

- Je ne trouve pas ça très solidaire de votre part de m'abîmer.

L'homme ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Un long silence s'installe.

Qui est finalement rompu par un déclic et un cri de joie de Harry.

La trappe s'ouvre doucement, comme montée sur un ressort, mais soudain...

Bruit et éclairs !

Harry sent son appui se faire la malle et il s'écroule sur l'homme qui le soutenait pour s'avachir... sur son ventre et le faire souffler bruyamment.

Dans un bruit de métal la trappe claque et se verrouille à nouveau.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Harry. On est maudit c'est pas possible ! Saloperie de coups de jus ! Vous allez bien au fait ?

L'homme remue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et tente de se tourner sur le côté, sans y parvenir à cause du poids sur se trouve sur lui. Harry se penche en avant et, à califourchon sur l'homme, il murmure doucement :

- Ce coup de jus vous a achevé ?

- Enlevez-vous de là...

- "Là", c'est "sur vous". Vous voulez vraiment que je parte ?

L'homme prit sa tête entre ses mains et plissa le front, comme sous l'effet d'une intense migraine qui lui martèlerait le crâne. (ndla2 : le contre-coup de la décharge, sûrement lol !)

Harry l'observe quelques secondes, les yeux perdus sur le visage de son professeur, toujours assis sur son ventre confortable. Il se prend à admirer les longs doigts fins qui remontent sur les yeux noirs aux paupières fermées, les lèvres rose-pâle, les pommetes légèrement saillantes, la mâchoire bien dessinée et...

Il se penche un peu plus, encore un peu plus, tout doucement, et fait glisser ses mains à la surface du torse de l'adulte, sans pour autant le toucher... Juste pour sentir _sa_ chaleur sous ses doigts...

Puis lentement, tendrement, il pose juste ses lèvres sur celles de son enseignant et... il profite de leur agréable texture en fermant les yeux. Il sent la douceur de cet infime morceau de peau sous la sienne et il laisse s'échapper un soupir de contentement. C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé.

L'homme se redresse et s'assoit en le repoussant un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le côté.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Harry se redresse sur son coude droit puis se secoue, se lève et va se poser contre le mur miroir.

- ... Je ne sais pas. Je... vous ai trouvé attirant tout d'un coup. Plus que dans mes fantasmes d'il y a vingt minutes en tout cas.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Non. J'en avais envie, je l'ai fait.

Severus se laisse retomber au sol, les bras en croix. Il semble désespéré, tant par sa situation que par le comportement de son colocataire, et ses paroles trahissent parfaitement son état d'esprit.

- Nous n'arriverons pas à sortir. C'est impossible... Les auteurs de cette farce grotesque attendent quelque chose de nous et tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas obtenu, nous ne sortirons pas d'ici.

Harry observe la paume de ses mains - tranquillement posées sur ses cuisses - et il s'amuse à en faire jouer les articulations jusqu'à fermer totalement le poing puis le rouvrir complètement.

- Les chips, c'était là comme une distraction au bon moment pour le but qu'ils se sont fixé. Ces espèces de... (Severus fait des gestes vagues de la main droite) décharges électriques, elles sont là pour nous rappeler à l'ordre. Pour nous rappeler que nous devons accomplir quelque chose d'important, de... d'impossible en temps normal.

Harry pose ses yeux sur lui et soupire :

- Nous entendre... Avoir une relation au moins cordiale...

Severus passe une main trèèèèèès lasse sur son visage. Il ne pousse même pas un cri outré quand la lumière s'éteint, puis se rallume et dévoile, posée en plein milieu de la pièce, ce qui ressemble à une immense roue pour hamster et dans un coin, une réserve d'eau installée dans un grand bac.

Harry se lève et inspecte la roue sous tous les angles. Severus quant à lui paraît se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il était resté prostré pendant tout ce temps et il finit par se reprendre, réajustant sa cape au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce et se mettant sur ses pieds pour aller dignement boire un peu d'eau.

La voix du jeune homme rompt le silence.

- Ils estiment qu'on a fait un pas en avant. Et je crois connaître l'identité de l'une des personnes qui ont organisé ça.

Severus essuie discrètement le filet d'eau qui ruisselait sur son menton avant de se tourner vers son élève, qui a commencé à marcher tranquillement dans la roue.

- A qui pensez-vous ?

- ... Hermione.

- Granger ? Pourquoi elle ?

Harry accélère le rythme de ses pas dans la roue.

- C'est la seule que je connaisse qui lise cet écrivain moldu... Assez célèbre d'ailleurs. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Un rapport avec un ver de terre... Ah oui, Werber !

Severus hausse un sourcil, montrant par là toute la médisance que lui inspire la façon de se rappeler les choses de son élève.

- Et pourquoi serait-elle mêlée à cette mascarade ?

- Je me rappelle que l'auteur en question a écrit une histoire qui ressemble sans nul doute à ce que nous vivons. Elle m'a assez saoûlé avec ça ! Sauf que c'était en rapport avec des extra-terrestres et que c'étaient un homme et une femme qui étaient enfermés.

- Comment cela se terminait-il ?

- Euh... je ne sais plus. (ndla3 : Heureusement lol ! Pauvre Sevy s'il savait !)

Harry saute tout d'un coup de la roue et la laisse tourner toute seule.

- Vous devriez essayer de marcher là-dedans. C'est très agréable. On arrête carrément de penser.

- C'est peut-être un avantage qui vous sied, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Gardez vos idées de gryffondor pour vos collègues et oubliez-moi dans cette histoire.

- Là je vous retrouve ! J'avais peur que vous ayez perdu votre sens de la répartie depuis un moment.

- Permettez-moi de déprimer de temps en temps, voulez-vous ? Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que nous ayons à faire ici...

Il y a une minuscule pause.

- ... Vous prévoyez une vengeance, non ?

- Je déteste lorsque vous pénétrez mon esprit sans prévenir. Mais...

Severus esquisse un sourire machiavélique.

- ... Peut-être votre amie Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger aura-t-elle quelques difficultés à passer son ASPIC de Potion en juin ? Ou pire... Je ne sais pas encore, je méditerai là-dessus.

- ... J'ai senti comme une gigantesque bouffée de stress au-dehors grâce à ma Légilimencie. Vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- Juste en passant, j'aimerais vous signaler qu'elle est forcément accompagnée dans cette histoire.

- J'en suis conscient. Ce lieu, au vu de sa complexité, n'a pas pu être créé par une élève de septième année, si douée fut-elle. Je penche pour une participation du directeur... de Filius Flitwick... et peut-être même de Mienrva McGonagall. Il doit y avoir également des spectateurs qui nous observent. Là je pense plutôt à vos amis, notamment Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat, qui grâce à cette expérience pourra éventuellement guérir la phobie qu'il a de ma seule présence.

-Je suis certain pour Hermione, mais là quand même... vous croyez à une véritable conspiration !

- Pas vous ?

- Non. Je crois plutôt à une grande farce. D'assez bon goût d'ailleurs. Ce doit être drôle de nous regarder évoluer là-dedans.

- Rhô je vous en prie ! Où décelez-vous donc une évolution ?

- Evolution de nos relations. Hermione sautille dans tous les sens depuis que je vous ai embrassé.

- ... Vous appelez ça _embrasser_ ? Vous vous contentez de peu.

Harry lui sourit tendrement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- C'est vrai. Pour le moment c'est peu. Mais si vous demandez plus... (il s'approche et se colle langoureusement à son professeur) je peux parfaitement vous combler...

Severus le repousse doucement.

- Allez plutôt tourner dans votre roue... Ou passez-vous de l'eau sur le visage, ce serait sûrement plus efficace pour ce que vous avez. Cela vous enlèvera peut-être la poussière que vous avez dans les yeux.

- ... Vous pensez que seuls des gros grains de sable peuvent forcer quelqu'un à vous trouver attirant ?

Severus pousse un soupir exaspéré, s'éloigne du bac d'eau - par la même occasion, de Harry - et s'approche de la roue... Il la regarde étrangement, puis essaye de la faire tourner à la main. Il la stoppe, pose un pied dessus... monte à l'intérieur... et commence à tourner doucement.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas tester cette roue ?

- ... Vous aviez raison, cela permet de ne penser qu'à ce que l'on fait. Et c'est vraiment déroutant...

- Retirez votre robe, vous allez avoir chaud !

- Je refuse de dévoiler un seul morceau de peau supplémentaire à votre vue. Je ne sais pas avec quoi on vous a drogué, mais je trouve cette nouvelle attirance plus que suspecte...

- Vous pensez que de vous n'émane rien de... comment dire ça sans vous fâcher ? Rien de purement érotique ?

Severus accélère le rythme de ses pas, comme Harry l'avait fait précédemment. (ndla4 : il est sûrement fâché...)

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez me "vouloir" de cette façon... (ndla5 : beaucoup de lecteurs ne se posent pas cette question ! n.n !)

- Je pourrais vous expliquer, mais ça prendra du temps...

Severus ralentit progressivement sa marche puis descend de la roue.

- Potter...

(Harry grimace légèrement)

- Avez-vous la MOINDRE IMPRESSION que nous ayons AUTRE CHOSE à faire ici ?

- ... Non.

- Bon. Alors allez-y, cela comblera l'espace sonore un moment...

_A suivre...

* * *

vouala... terminé _

Lol j'espère que vous avez apprécié la légère évolution entre eux deux !

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Compliments et ameublement" et signera le tournant définitif de leur relation (et de leur séjour aussi, hihi)... Vous verrez, quoi !

Poutoux mes lecteurs adorés ! Et à la prochaine fois ! Je vous aimeeeeeuuuuuuh !

vouala... terminé 


	6. Compliments et ameublement

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Disclaimer et Spoiler : **cf chapitre précédents...

_Lisez bien lol !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Compliments et ameublement**_

- Bon. Alors allez-y, cela comblera l'espace sonore un moment...

Harry part se désaltérer un moment pendant que Snape va s'asseoir sur sa cape en poussant un soupir éreinté.

- D'abord, je peux vous dire que vous avez une sacré dose de cynisme. Et ça... toute cette froideur...tout ces sarcasmes... o.o ... c'est vraiment quelque chose qui attire. Je dirai même plus, comme un aimant...

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que ce n'est pas le but originel de mon attitude ?

- Oui. ... Mais c'est l'effet que cela produit. Sur moi c'est certain, et sur d'autres également.

- Sur - sur d'autres ?

- Oui. ... Il y a, entre autre, trois ou quatre Serdaigle. Je connais aussi cinq Poufsouffles qui sont dans ce cas. Et... un... non deux Serpentard ! Et il y a aussi Dean.

Le visage de Severuspâlit à mesure que Harryénoncesa phrase.

- D.. Dean Thomas ?

- Oui.

- Arrêtez d'aquiescer à chacune de mes questions !

- J'allais pas dire non !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas répondre !

- J'ai un minimum d'honnêteté, je réponds comme je crois qu'il est nécessaire de le faire !

Snape prend sa tête entre ses mains en s'adossant au mur dans un petit bruit sourd. Il respire un bon coup et parle à nouveau.

- Continuez...

Harry sourit.

- Vous aimez les compliments ?

- Je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai fait de travers et pouvoir réparer mes torts.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez un quelconque tort dans cette histoire. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez raison d'être comme vous êtes. Avec tout le vécu qu'il y a derrière, c'est compréhensible en plus.

- S'il vous plait , _Potter_, ne jouez pas les psychiatres en plus de ça !

Harry perd instantanément son sourire. Il fixe Snape en crispant la mâchoire. Quant il ouvre la bouche à nouveau, sa main droite fait un ou deux moulinets avant qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- ... C'est marrant mais... j'ai comme l'impression que... je ne sais pas... que vous n'avez pas encore_ totalement _compris que je _**DETESTE**_ que vous m'appeliez par mon nom de famille !

Severus le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux stupéfaits. Le ton retenu puis agressif avec lequel son élève s'est exprimé l'a figé et il ne sait plus comment réagir. Il opte pour la solution la plus simple...

- Reprenez-vous, Po - Harry !

Le jeune homme semble un peu - et même très - peiné de la situation. Cela se voit dans son regard... Son regard vert émeraude plein de brume qui reste fixé de façon butée dans celui de son aîné. Mais il balaie soudain l'air de la main en tournant le dos à son professeur, émettant un sifflement agacé et furieux, long et sonore, avec quelques imperfections de temps en temps, comme de minuscules crachotis tristes et exaspérés.

Harry se dirige vers la roue et la regarde en continuant de siffler étrangement. Il bouge les mains, les bras, la tête et les yeux comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de vivant et de bien en chair. Quelques fois, il a des sanglots dans la voix et le sifflement tressaute légèrement.

Et cela continue trois ou quatre bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles il finit par donner un coup de pied rageur dans la roue, manquant de la faire tomber de son socle.

Puis il termine son manège et va s'asseoir contre le bac d'eau, calme et reposé. Le dos bien calé contre le mur, les genoux un peu repliés, les bras tranquillement posés dessus, il regarde juste Snape, qui paraît avoir du mal à former une phrase correcte...

- Vous... vous avez parlé en ... en Fourchelang ?

- ... Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Harry hoche la tête en souriant un peu mécaniquement.

- Allez donc demander à la roue... Elle a à peu près saisi le message, elle.

Snape regarde Harry un long moment... puis la roue, puis Harry. Et il se dit finalement qu'il n'a rien à rien perdre de plus à essayer qu'un peu d'amour-propre.

Alors avec un énorme effort de volonté, il pivote légèrement sur sa cape pour faire face à l'objet, le scrute un instant et... lui parle en italien.

- ... Cosa succede nella testa di quel raggazzo ? Non capisco più niente. Pensavo avere un qualunque potere su lui, sulla gente, sul mondo, ma il fatto che sia qui prova l'opposto. Come devo reagire ? Hai una risposta, tu ? Forse lasciarmi portare da i miei sentimenti ? È qualcosa non ho fatto da anni e che non farò per un piccolo moccioso ostinato sfortunato testardo e limitato che è sopratutto : ancora studente ! ... Ma in realtà... cosa conosco di lui ?

* * *

_Pour les non-italianistes :_

- ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce garçon ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Je pensais avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, sur les gens, sur le monde, mais le fait que je sois ici prouve le contraire. Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Tu as une réponse, toi ? Peut-être me laisser porter par mes sentiments ? C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis des années et que je ne ferai pas pour un petit merdeux obstiné malchanceux têtu et borné qui est surtout : encore étudiant ! ... Mais en fait... qu'est-ce que je connais de lui ?

* * *

Il parle ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, s'exprimant parfois d'une voix un peu plus tendue, d'autres fois avec un léger tremolo dans la voix, et pendant ce temps, un Harry aux yeux pétillants d'amusement et au sourire rayonnant suit son monologue avec intérêt, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenne rien. 

Lorsque la voix grave du Maître des Potions s'éteint, le jeune homme laisse planer un instant de silence pour savourer la sonorité des dernières paroles de l'adulte avant de demander, dans son bon vieil anglais :

- Je ne saurai jamais ce que vous lui avez dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape cale son dos contre le mur.

- Tout comme elle ne me parlera jamais de vos confidences en Fourchelang, ... Harry.

Le jeune homme tente de ne pas montrer que son estomac a fait un looping encore non-répertorié par les Fédération de gymnastique du monde entier.

Il sourit - d'un petit sourire en coin timide - et jette un coup d'oeil affectueux à l'immense cercle de métal et de plastique.

- Oui, cela fait peu de temps que je la connais, mais elle est très fidèle et consciencieuse, chuchote-t-il.

- Et surtout peu bavarde, réplique Snape sournoisement.

- Ce n'est pas un inconvénient. C'est dur de parler seul, mais_** uniquement**_ quand on attend on réponse en face, riposte Harry en fixant Snape comme si la remarque lui était personnellement adressée.Par contre quand on veut vider son sac, c'est bien d'avoir quelque chose pour le faire.

Severus hoche doucement la tête en gardant le silence. (ndla : il a dû avouer plein de choses, huhu !)

- ... Je ne savais pas que vous parliez italien.

- Personne ne le savait.

- A présent, pas mal de monde est au courant...

- C'est sûr...

- Ca m'a fait étrange de vous entendre parler de cette façon. Je ne pensais pas qu'une langue si chaude et veloutée pouvait passer par votre bouche sans y être écorchée, lance l'élève avec un sourire.

- ... Suffit les jeux de mots, hein !

- Ah celui-là n'était pas volontaire, tiens ! Je viens de réaliser ce que j'ai dit.

- A force on peut se poser la question de savoir si vous le faites exprès.

- Mais non je vous jure que je ne parlais pas d'une langue au sens physique du terme ! C'était plutôt une métaphore gracieuse de l'italien. Je trouve cette langue magnifique. Et puis avec votre voix, ça l'embellit encore plus.

Haussement de sourcil - d'_un_ sourcil.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le coup de la voix grave et sadique qui devient séductrice en parlant tout en rondeur, ça vous va vraiment bien.

- Je n'étais pas séducteur !

- Je sais ! C'est inconscient chez vous. ... Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand vous faites exprès de l'être ?

- Ce n'est pas un comportement que j'apprécie d'avoir.

- Vous préférez quand ce sont les autres qui vous tombent dans les bras ?

Légère hésitation du côté de Severus qui semble réfléchir à la question.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- JE LE SAVAIS !

Sursaut du professeur sous le cri de son élève.

- J'en étais sûr ! C'est pour ça que je m'amuse à vous sauter - ou vous tomber - dessus depuis le début. Je sentais que vous n'y étiez pas indifférent.

- ... Je m'en soucie comme d'une guigne, en réalité.

- Tssss... En tout cas voilà une autre chose que j'aime beaucoup chez vous : votre voix.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial...

- Ca ! Vous venez de le faire ! La phrase qui se termine presque en grondement ! Bon ok ça fait plutôt peur à certains - je vous dis pas la tête de Neville quand vous parlez comme ça ! - mais moi je trouve que c'est frissonnant à souhait.

- Je vous fais peur et vous trouvez que c'est excitant...

- Mais non vous ne me faites pas peur... Je frissonne ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Vous ne m'avez _jamais_ fait peur.

- Vraiment ? ironise Severus.

- Non. Même pas pendant ma première année. Votre comportement me dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose, en réalité.

- Navré d'avoir failli vous faire vomir.

Le jeune homme roule des yeux au ton sarcastique de Severus.

- J'ai fini par l'_apprécier_ ce comportement. Au début de cette année scolaires, nos joutes vocales étaient vraiment des parties de plaisir pour moi.

- Cela vous amusait de vous faire traiter de morveux au sourire suffisant ?

- Cela m'amusait d'y réagir, nuance.

- Ca pour y réagir, vous y réagissiez...

- N'est-ce pas, hein ? Je suppose que jamais personne ne vous avait traité de motte de beurre filandreuse ?

- ... En effet.

- Ni de pingouin neurasthénique ? (il rajoute dans un murmure inaudible : d'ailleurs j'adore les pingouins)

- ... Non plus.

- Ni de -

- Cela suffit, maintenant !

- J'attendais que vous m'arrêtiez, sourit malicieusement Harry. En attendant Ron était plié de rire quand je le lui ai dit.

- Il riait également quand vous l'avez informé des deux mois de retenue que je vous avais infligé ?

- Non. Non là son sourire s'était un peu figé.

- Et je subodore que celui de votre amie Granger s'était agrandi .

- Oui... Vous subodorez bien. (ndla : Quels mots savants il utilise notre Snapou !)

Harry fronce les sourcils.

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- Je connais le caractère de vos amis bien mieux que vous ne l'imaginez, sans doute.Elle devait être assez fière de voir que vous aviez eu la punition que vous méritiez pour avoir insulté un professeur ?

- Oui, c'était un peu ça. Elle est mignonne, Hermione. Gentille, courageuse - comme tous les gryffondors - , intelligente -

- Comme bien peu de gryffondors, le coupa Snape.

- Exactement... Elle a toute les qualités requises, cette charmante demoiselle, mais... elle est très peu solidaire dans des occasions comme celles-ci.

- Et est également nantie d'idées peu communes pour rapprocher les gens... grogna Snape d'un air boudeur.

- Rhô avouez quand même que ce n'est pas si mal ici ! On est incapables de s'entre-tuer magiquement et -

- L'idée de vous étrangler dans votre sommeil m'a effleuré un instant l'esprit, je l'avoue.

Harry continue, imperturbable :

- On est logés -

- Où voyez-vous un quelconque ameublement ?

- Nourris, abreuvés -

- Bien sûr... Avec des mets très raffinés, lance Snape en ramassant une chips pour la balancer comme un pendule devant le nez de son élève.

- Divertis et -

- Et on nous prend pour des souris de laboratoire.

- Bon vous n'avez pas la sensation d'éxagérer un tout petit peu ?

- Ahhh non. Regardez autour de vous. Les miroirs sans teint sur les murs, le bac d'eau dans un coin, la roue le long d'une des parois... Il ne manquerait plus que du journal pour nous faire des abris en papier mâché et un coin "commodité" et le tableau serait complet...

Il y a un léger déclic et la lumière s'éteint précipitamment, comme si la personne qui les surveillait s'était soudain rendue compte d'une erreur capitale. Dans le noir, les deux compagnons sont parcourus d'étranges frissons...

La lumière se rallume au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes et les deux cobayes découvrent _un seul_ immense matelas de plumes paré de draps et de couettes dans un coin de la pièce et une cabine de bois assez large dans un autre.

Harry, amusé par toutes ces apparitions, va tester le moëlleux parfait du matelas avant de sautiller joyeusement vers la grande cabine de bois sous le regard complètement vide et abbattu de son professeur.

Harry ouvre la porte.

- Wouah ! Trop bien ! Une salle de bain géante !

- Il ne manquait plus que ça...

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire ! Vous m'excusez un moment je vais aux toilettes !

Et il rentre dans la cabine et referme la porte prestement derrière lui.

Severus soupire en passant une main lasse sur son visage et se lève pour examiner le - et non les -matelas, qui est recouvert d'un épaisse couette bleue moltonée.

- Merlin... chuchote-t-il. La prochaine fois je la fermerai, histoire de ne pas combler le seul et ultime pauvre coin de pièce qui nous reste...

- Moi je trouve que vous avez bien fait ! lui crie de loin une voix un peu assourdie par la paroi de bois.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau retentit et cinq secondes plus tard, une tête émerge de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Venez voir à quel point vous avez bien fait ! C'est magnifique là-dedans !

Severus acquiesce intérieurement et marche sans motivation réelle vers l'architecture de bois foncé. Harry lui ouvre la porte et le laisse passer devant lui.

- Alors ? Vous ne trouvez pas que ça valait le coup de combler un malheureux petit angle ?

- Effectivement... Mais pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est que ce trou au fond de la baignoire de marbre ?

- C'est un système d'évacuation des eaux usées à la Moldue. Vu qu'il n'y a aucune onde magique dans la pièce, c'est un peu normal... Il suffit de retirer le bouchon quand on veut tout vider. Vous verrez d'ailleurs que c'est bien plus agréable que chez les Sorciers où l'eau disparaît d'un seul tenant. Là au moins on savoure la chaleur de l'eau quand elle descend lentement au lieu de se cailler tout d'un coup...

- Je ne pense pas que l'on reste assez longtemps dans cette cage pour avoir le loisir d'expérimenter cela.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention de sortir dans les trentes prochaines minutes ? Excusez-moi mais vu l'ameublement qu'on nous a installé, cela m'étonnerait qu'on nous permette de passer de sitôt...

- Il n'y a aucune onde magique dans la pièce, mais seulement la plupart du temps.

- Ah. ... Vous pouvez m'expliquer, un peu ? C'est pas que vous voir muet quand vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas m'exaspère, mais presque.

- Cette salle de bain est bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'elle le parait à l'extérieur, ce qui est un concept typiquement sorcier, vous en conviendrez. Lorsque vous ouvrez la porte et pénétrez dans la salle de bain ou en sortez, il y a un infime transfert d'ondes magiques depuis l'extérieur jusque dans la cage...

- Ahhh okaaay ! Et c'est pareil aussi quand la lumière s'éteint ! Tout à l'heure, nous sommes restés dans le noir plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'avais perçu un changement, mais je n'avais pas saisi lequel !

- Le rapprochement s'est effectué dans mon esprit quand j'ai passé la porte de cette cabine...

- Franchement, c'est que ça travaille là-dedans !

- ... Si vous voulez, oui.

- Vous voulez tenter quelque chose à partir de ça ?

- C'est possible...

- ... Très clair comme réponse.

- Comprenez-moi... Si quelqu'un nous surveille, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'exprime clairement que "oui, je tenterai quelque chose". En revanche, _vous_, vous auriez _peut-être_ _**pu le comprendre**_ ! Mais apparemment vos derniers neurones en fonctionnement sont partis par l'évacuation de la cuvette de ces toilettes !

- Je vous prierais d'arrêter de croire que tout ce que je veux, c'est me servir de ma queue !

- Vous ne faites rien qui m'en dissuaderait. A mes yeux, vous venez juste de gâcher notre seule chance de sortir de cette pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous énerve tant ici ?

- Si je réponds que c'est vous ?

- Vous mentiriez...

- ... Je commence à me dire que votre Légilimencie s'est un peu trop développée à mon goût.

Harry sourit et ouvre le robinet de la baignoire à fond avant de boucher le trou d'évacuation.

- Vous voulez prendre un bain ? demande-t-il avec une lueur de pur désir dans les yeux qui... fait frissonner Snape jusqu'à la moëlle.

Le professeur le regarde passer sa robe de Sorcier par-dessus ses épaules et sa tête avec sensualité et le fixer ensuite d'un air interrogatif, seulement vêtu d'un léger pantalon noir en toile légère et d'un débardeur de la même matière.

Le coeur de Severus manque un battement. (ndla : le sang qui devait y aller est parti faire un tour ailleurs, peut-être ?)

Mais comme à son habitude, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

- Vous avez une demi-heure avant que j'aille prendre le mien, dit-il d'une voix très légèrement rauque en sortant de la pièce pour aller boire une gorgée d'eau.

Puis il décide avec tout la lucidité dont il est capable d'aller faire quelques pas dans la roue pour sortir de sa tête toutes ces idées foireuses qui lui ont traversé l'esprit.

_... Petit merdeux... Il sait pertinemment qu'il est bien foutu - non ! fichu ! _

Avec un grognement, il accélère le rythme de ses pas dans la roue et prend sa tête dans ses mains, sans même regarder où il met les pieds.

* * *

_Terminé le 6ème chapitre lol !

* * *

_

_**RAR pour les non-inscrits :** _

_jenni944 : _que va faire Sev' pour se venger ? ouh mais j'ai plein d'idées, sauf que je ne décrirai pas les méchancetés qu'il fera, tout au plus je vous en donnerais une idée lol

_taka_ et _nila_ : merci beaucoup pour le soutien que vous m'apportez toutes les deux et pour l'impatience que vous manifestez lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre là vous aura plu !

_Je crois avoir déjà répondu à mickealle par mail, mais si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse... problèmes de mémoires moi c'est pas bien !

* * *

_

_Par contre, je n'ai pas le titre du chapitre prochain, vu que je ne l'ai pas terminé ! J'espère que j'aurais la possibilité de le finir vite pour vous le publier, lecteurs adorés !_

_Poutoux bien baveux à chacun d'entre vous sur la joue gauche !_

_myrmeca._


	7. Affection

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler / Disclaimer :** cf chapitres précédents

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment contente de toutes vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre lol ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et m'ont convaincu de vous donner ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu !

_**RAR pour les bougres d'affreux anonymes lol :**_

_**Lorfhan :** Lol tu est l'une des rares qui me parlent plus de l'italien de Sevy que de la salle de bain... Bande d'obsédés ! Enfin bref. Oui le piti Snapou est sensuel en parlant cette jolie langue et il est parfaitement normal d'avoir un air rêveur en y repensent, lol ! En espérant que ce chapitre te fera te perdre dans les limbes fantomatiques des slashs délirants, avec pleins de bisous !_

_**Ladyalienor :** Rhô ben c'est normal que Harry joue avec les nerfs de notre **Snapou** national ! En plus il sait parfaitement avec quoi il joue, le Riry. Mais ça lui fait vraiment plaisir après toutes ces années de persécution et (pour les dernières) de frustration. C'est un moyen comme un autre de torturer Snape avant de lui apporter satisfaction, hihi... Merci de ta review et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

Avec un grognement, Severus accélère le rythme de ses pas dans la roue et prend sa tête dans ses mains, sans même regarder où il met les pieds.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Affection_**

Harry se laisse glisser dans son bain en se bouchant le nez jusqu'à ce que l'eau le recouvre complètement, lui et ses mèches rebelles. Il se lave le plus "vite fait bien fait" qu'il peut et il finit par retirer le bouchon d'évacuation et il savoure l'eau qui glisse lentement le long de son corps, le long de ses flancs, de plus en plus bas.

Il tapote doucement ses oreilles où quelques gouttes récalcitrantes avaient décidé d'élire domicile, et c'est à cet instant qu'il entend un énorme choc au dehors, comme si quelqu'un s'était ramassé pitoyablement au sol.

Harry se dépêche de sortir du bain, de s'essuyer rapidement et de se recouvrir d'un peignoir qu'il noue à sa taille avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Seveeeeeruuuuuuus ? Tout va bien ?

- Il me semblait que l'emploi de mon prénom était toujours proscrit ? réplique Snape d'une voix très nasale.

- Vous parlez comme un canard. ... Pourquoi vous vous pincez le nez ?

- Parce que si tel n'était pas le cas, du sang en sortirait...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- ... On va dire que cette roue s'est un peu emballée. (ndla : mais bien sûûûr ! Regarder où on marche, ça sert peut-être aussi !)

Harry s'approche et tapote gentiment l'épaule de Severus.

- Vous faites preuve d'une maladresse à faire peur, mon pauvre Snape.

- Vous faites preuve d'une familiarité agaçante, mon stupide élève, riposte illico le Maître de Potions.

- Ca, c'était bien répliqué... Bon je vais rincer la baignoire et vous pourrez prendre votre douche.

Harry se dirige vers la cabine de bois avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin.

- J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose...

Son regard passe un peu partout dans la pièce puis s'arrête sur Snape, dont une main est toujours occupée à maintenir son nez bien fermé.

- Ha ben voilà ! Hé là-haut ! Hé ! Vous n'auriez pas du désinfectant ou... des compresses ? Enfin quelque chose quoi !

... Silence.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir accéder à votre demande.

- C'est parce que ça les fait marrer de vous voir avec le nez déformé encore une fois...

- Ou bien ils ne nous surveillent plus. Méfiez-vous. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cessé de vous brutaliser que l'envie m'en manque.

- ... Ou alors, ça va vous le remettre d'aplomb, ce nez ! Faites-moi donc voir ça !

Severus glisse au sol en un mouvement de recul et met son autre main sur le front de son élève pendant que ce dernier agite ses bras tendus de chaque côté. Harry finit par soupirer en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son grand peignoir blanc.

- Vous avez peur que je m'approche ?

- C'est sûrement le cas à présent.

- ... C'est depuis que j'ai retiré ma robe ou encore bien avant ? Quand je vous ai embrassé peut-être ? Vous êtes déstabilisé ?

- Quand vous avez _frôlé mes lèvres_, nuance ! Et ce n'est absolument pas le cas !

Harry se tait un moment.

- Tiens... Pas de Légilimencie, cette fois-ci ? remarque Snape, presque amusé.

- Non. C'est trop facile de pénétrer dans votre esprit... C'est même plus drôle.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! gronde Snape, de la même manière que s'il eût voulu assécher un lac par la simple force de sa voix.

- On ne va pas recommencer comme au début quand même, minaude Harry, même pas impressionné. Bon... Venez là, il faut vous soigner.

Harry le tire par la manche et Snape gromelle sourdement un petit truc du genre : "Je ne veux paaaaaaas", mais qui passe totalement inaperçu pour Harry. Parce que ce sont forcément les mèches de ses cheveux si sombres qui forment ce sourire attendri sur ses lèvres, non ?

- Asseyez-vous sur ce tabouret. Làààà, voilà !

- Voudriez-vous bien -

- Et ne me sortez pas un de vos "Voudriez-vous bien cesser de vous moquer de mon auguste personne !".

Harry ouvre un placard puis le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo encastré et continue son monologue :

- Ca n'a jamais marché et ça ne marchera jamais avec moi, ce genre de phrasettes toutes faites. Relevez donc le nez, histoire que ça ne coule pas partout.

Snape finit par capituler et lâche son nez avant de relever le menton.

- C'est pas joli, vous savez... commente Harry en épongeant le sang coagulé avec un gant de toilette humidifié. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes cassé le nez la première fois ? En tombant par terre comme un crétin ?

Severus prend furieusement le gant de toilette des mains de Harry...

- Merci beaucoup, je terminerai seul.

... Et il commence à marcher vers la sortie.

- Attention vous allez -

_Swiiip ! **BOM !**_

- ... glisser.

Harry s'approche de Severus et se penche vers lui. Il a les yeux fermés et les bras écartés en croix, le gant de toilette ensanglanté fermement serré dans un poing. Harry passe une main devant le nez de Snape, constate avec soulagement qu'il respire encore, et se relève en contemplant le corps inanimé.

- ... Quel maladroit.

* * *

-... Ca y est vous êtes réveillé ? 

Snape se redresse d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce décor ?

- J'ai trouvé un bouton dans la salle de bain qui permet de maîtriser l'éclairage. Tamisé, c'est plus sympa pour le soir. Et puis ça rend tout plus beau.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que nous sommes un "soir" ?

- ... Il y a un réveil sur la petite table basse à côté du matelas. (ndla : quel bonheur de créer le décor petit à petit !)

- Comment me suis-je retrouvé sur ce matelas ?

- ... Vous êtes très lourd, vous savez ? Dans les deux sens du terme, d'ailleurs.

Snape se tait et relève la couverture sous laquelle il est glissé. Il ouvre la bouche et les sons semblent bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Il y a un problème, Sevy ?

Snape ne réagit même pas au surnom employé.

- Je suis... nu ?

- Vous vouliez pas vous coucher habillé non plus ?

- Vous m'avez... dévêtu ?

Le dernier mot résonne dans l'air comme une menace.

- Je vous ai déshabillé, en effet. Vous étiez complètement assommé alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous avancer un peu.

- Mais de quel droit !

- ... Ben j'en sais rien. En plus, vous êtes bien foutu, vous savez ! Je pense franchement que j'ai bien fait ! Je crois que jamais je n'aurais eu l'occasion de vous voir à poil sinon et que j'aurais réellement manqué quelque chose !

Snape prend sa tête dans ses mains et commence à se lamenter sur son pauvre sort de martyre-abandonné-par-sa-bonne-étoile-qui-en-fait-n'a-jamais-vraiment-fait-quoi-que-ce-soit-pour-lui-dans-l'histoire-d'ailleurs.

- Allez, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, quand même ?

- J'attends juste le bon moment pour vous étrangler, comme je vous l'avais déjà suggéré.

- ... Je commence à avoir un doute. Vous n'allez pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas?

- Qui sait ?

- Vous, vous savez. Répondez-moi donc. Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'intention de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil ?

- Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que si vous vous approchez de moi, ou bien si vous me frôlez, vous pouvez dire adieu à la vie.

- ... Je ne vous aurais pas violé.

- Rien n'est moins sûr.

- Ah oui ? Alors peut-être que c'est parce que vous ne vous seriez pas défendu ?

- Ne tentez pas d'imaginer la scène, je vous en prie... Notre situation est déjà assez pitoyable sans que vous ayez besoin d'en rajouter.

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et soulève un morceau de la couette dans l'intention de se glisser dessous à son tour mais Snape la rabat d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande brusquement Snape.

- J'avais dans l'idée d'aller dormir mais vous semblez vouloir m'en empêcher.

- Je veux vous empêcher de dévoiler mon corps à l'air libre !

- Je vous ai déjà vu nu, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

- Ma dignité d'homme conscient !

Harry le regarde, blasé, s'empêchant de répliquer quelque chose du style "depuis quand possédez-vous une conscience ?", puis décide qu'observer ses ongles et les frotouiller sur son haut de pyjama s'avère plus représentatif de son état d'esprit présent.

- Vous voudriez peut-être que j'aille dormir dans la baignoire ? suggère-t-il.

- C'est une idée constructive, en effet. Vous pourriez peut-être vous y rendre dès maint- ... Hum. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais... vous êtes bien recouvert d'un assemblage de morceaux de tissus cousus ensemble que l'on nomme populairement un PYJAMA ?

Harry sourit, voyant très bien où Severus veut en venir.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi n'en suis-je pas vêtu d'un identique ?

- Parce que je trouvais très excitante l'idée qu'un homme nu troublé par ma personne puisse me sauter dessus pendant la nuit par surprise, me caresser, m'embrasser langoureusement et arracher cette mince barrière que je porte pour posséder et soumettre mon corps passionnément.

- ... J'apprécierais que vous alliez m'en quérir un.

- Quérir ? Vous utilisez des jolis mots comme ça et il n'y a même pas un petit "s'il vous plait" ?

- Dépêchez-vous ou je ne retiendrais plus votre maudit nom de famille de sortir de ma bouche, accompagné d'insultes peu connues mais diablement efficaces pour vous rabattre le caquet.

- Ce serait avec votre santé physique que vous joueriez... Vous avez déjà un nez d'abîmé, n'aggravez pas votre cas, chuchote Harry en addressant à l'homme un sourire enjôleur mais menaçant.

Il y a un court moment de silence pendant lequel Snape analyse vraisemblablement sa situation et en conclut la seule vérité évidente : "il est en position d'infériorité".

- ... S'il vous plait, allez m'en chercher un, Harry.

- Deux amrques de gentillesse dans la même phrase ! Eh ben, ça c'est un effort ! Vous vous surpassez ! (Puis, sous le regard meurtrier de Severus :) ... J'y cours.

Le jeune homme se lève, se dirige vers la salle de bain et y pénètre. On entend un ou deux bruits de placard puis il en ressort avec une graaaaande chemise de nuit... rose à grosses fleurs rouges et jaunes et bleues. (ndla : Courage Sevy, courage !)

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? rugit Snape.

- Point du tout, voyons ! C'est tout ce qu'il reste, affirme Harry d'un ton convaincu... mais apparemment peu convaincant.

- Je n'endosserai jamais une horreur pareille. Il y a forcément autre chose.

- Vous voulez vous lever pour vérifier, peut-être ?

- ... Non.

- Alors c'est ça ou rien.

Harry lance la chemise de nuit vers l'adulte qui ne fait pas un geste pour la rattraper, de sorte qu'elle atterrit... sur sa tête. Il y a un instant de flottement où le silence règne en maître-absolu, puis Severus lève une main et saisit à deux doigts la chose répugnante pour l'envoyer valser au loin.

- Il est tout bonnement hors de question que je porte cet immondice.

Harry met les poings sur les hanches et tapote du pied. Puis une idée semble lui venir.

- Bien. Alors dans ce cas je vais enlever le mien, comme ça nous serons à égalité, sourit Harry innocemment. (ndla : petit canaillou, va ! °à dire sur le ton du Génie dans Aladdin lol !° )

- ... Arrêtez - tout de suite - votre mouvement - , prononce le pauvre Severus torturé d'une voix entre-coupée. (ndla : oui oui j'avais envie de l'embêter pour ce chapitre.)

Mais Harry a déjà croisé ses bras, agrippé les bords inférieurs de son haut de pyjama et tiré vers le haut, faisant disparaître le sourire rayonnant posé sur son visage. Puis il envoie son vêtement à un ou deux mètres de là.

Son torse, légèrement hâlé, aux abdominaux bien dessinés, se tient en plein milieu du champ de vision de Severus qui semble n'avoir soudain plus aucune envie qu'il en parte.

- Par Salazar ...

- Il y a un problème ? sourit malicieusement Harry en commençant à passer ses pouces sous l'élastique du pantalon.

- STOP !

Harry se fige, les pouces descendus au niveau des hanches, le regard interrogatif. Severus agrippe un oreiller, le pose devant lui et se lève du lit en prenant bien soin de rester caché des yeux de son élève. (ndla : Tsss... Avec les miroirs partout il ne peut pas cacher grand-chose le Snapou.)

Bien évidemment, à cause des miroirs (ndla : Ha ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?) il ne peut faire autrement que de laisser son charmant postérieur à l'air libre, exposé aux regards lubriques du Sieur Harry Potter. Il se dépêche donc comme il peut de rejoindre le haut du pyjama du jeune homme et de l'enfiler, constatant avec un bonheur sans bornes - eh oui,on se contente de peu, dans sa situation - qu'il lui descend jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

- Comme ça nous sommes à égalité !

- Mon argument ne tient plus. C'est de la triche...

- Non, c'est la victoire de la raison sur l'impulsivité !

- Ce serait vraiment amusant si vous étiez impulsif... si vous vous laissiez aller un peu.

- Ce serait une suite d'emmerdes innommables. Vous avoir collé à moi sans arrêt... Déjà qu'ici c'est à peine supportable !

- ... Vous me détestez tant que ça ?

- Ne soyez pas bête ! Je ne vous déteste pas au-delà de mon seuil de tolérance !

- Et... est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que vous m'aimiez... un jour ? ... Même lointain ?

Severus se glisse sous les couvertures en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question, ou en y réfléchissant, et tapote son oreiller pour le rendre plus moëlleux.

Harry le regarde un instant, puis fait de même, sans motivation, n'attendant même plus de réponse à sa question.

Snape ne serait pas si conciliant...

Avec un soupir, Harry se relève finalement, se rendant compte qu'il a oublié de baisser la lumière. (ndla : Car évidemment, elle ne peut pas être éteinte. Les pauvres...) Il se rend dans la salle de bain, et tourne le bouton vers la droite jusqu'au bout. La lumière s'abaisse de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir une faible lueur autour de l'ampoule centrale et Harry revient vers le matelas, se re-glisse sous la couette et jette un oeil à Snape qui lui tourne le dos.

Il s'allonge sur le côté de manière à ne plus voir son professeur et c'est à cet instant précis, au moment où le silence allait véritablement prendre son tour, que la voix de Severus retentit.

- ... Peut-être.

Harry se retourne d'un seul coup et se penche vers Snape.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

Harry grogne et marmonne quelques insultes bien senties avant de se recoucher.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter d'âneries...explique le professeur en se posant sur le dos. Bien sûr que c'est vrai, abruti !

Le jeune homme se redresse, comprenant à présent que cette espèce de sadique sur pattes avait voulu lui faire payer les humiliations de la soirée.

- Vous pensez qu'il serait possible qu'un jour vous éprouviez de l'amour pour moi ?

- J'ai seulement dit "peut-être". Je ne sais plus moi-même où j'en suis. Et cela m'agace profondément de ne plus réussir à vous considérer comme le simple petit morveux suffisant d'auparavant.

- ... Moi je commence vraiment à vous apprécier. Je crois même que ça devient plus que ça à mesure que l'on se parle dans cette cage.

- Et vous _pensez_ que l'idée stupide de votre amie parviendra à nous rapprocher, c'est cela sans doute ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- J'espère _de tout mon coeur_ que ça parviendra à nous rapprocher.

- ... Je ne suis pas d'un naturel facile, vous aurez du boulot.

- Je sais. Mais j'aime les défis. Les ... missions impossibles.

Snape s'installe sur le ventre et enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller. Harry semble hésiter. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis se lance.

- Vous... je... est-ce que... et merde, tant pis !

Severus tourne la tête vers son élève.

- Je croyais les Gryffondors courageux ?

- Mais là je vais me faire jeter, alors il ne sert à rien d'être courageux en vue d'accomplir un acte dont on connait les conséquences. Conséquences fatidiques, qui plus est.

- Fatidiques ? Vous allez me proposer je ne sais quelle partie de jambes en l'air ? Là en effet ce serait fatidique...

- Non je voulais juste... me rapprocher un peu de vous.

- Dans quel but ?

- Ben j'en sais rien, moi !

- Alors pourquoi me le proposer ?

- Mais... parce que c'est quelque chose dont j'ai envie !

- Vous avez l'habitude de satisfaire toutes vos envies ?

- Non ! (puis plus bas, d'un ton morose et fixant les épaules de Snape d'un regard vide) ... je vous avais dit de laisser tomber.

Severus le regarde un peu plus attentivement. Le jeune homme semble triste, comme s'il savait que tenter le coup n'aurait servi à rien.

Alors ce coeur que Severus avait cru endormi depuis si longtemps commence à palpiter un peu plus vite ... beaucoup plus vite au milieu de sa cage thoracique ... cognant dans sa poitrine si fort ... tellement fort ... Et puis, illustrant le proverbe "le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas", l'homme découvre légèrement la couverture en faisant signe au jeune homme.

- Harry... Si vous le voulez, j'accepte volontiers de vous servir de ... nounours.

Dans le cerveau du jeune homme, la phrase fait tilt. "Nounours" . Harry se jette sur lui et le serre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Ouuuf ! Pour cette nuit seulement ! s'écrie Snape d'une voix étranglée. Tant que le nounours ne finit pas en objet sexuel ! Ou bien asphyxié ! Il est hors de question que votre comportement dévie, est-ce bien clair ?

- Tout à fait clair ! approuve Harry en se frotouillant à sa nouvelle peluche.

- STOP ! Calmez-vous ! grimace Severus en tentant de repousser la limace collante - et frotouillante - de son torse. Arrêtez ou je ne vous permettrai jamais plus de poser une de vos pattes repoussantes sur moi !

Harry relève la tête.

- D'accord je vous lâche.

- Nous devrions peut-être dormir un peu, maintenant ?

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire un peu lubrique, puis se reprend, sachant pertinemment que sa remarque (quelque chose ressemblant à "Vous voulez vraiment dormir ?") risquait d'être mal interprêtée. A la place, il hoche doucement la tête, puis la pose de façon légère sur le torse de Severus, qui rabat d'un geste tendre la couverture sur leurs deux corps décidément très - trop - proches pour que la raison et le caractère cynique du Maître des Potions fassent long feu.

Une demi-seconde durant, Snape se demande ce qui lui arrive, et depuis quand il sait être "gentil" avec le morveux. Mais bien vite ces pensées hérétiques sont chassées par un soupir bienheureux qui lui chatouille la clavicule et fait courir un frisson de bien-être et de joie à travers son corps.

Il pose son regard sur les cheveux bruns emmêlés à quelques centimètres de lui, et décide en toute conscience que franchement... tous les trésors et toute la fierté du monde ne valent pas un soupir comme celui-ci.

- Bonne nuit, Harry...

Le jeune homme se love encore un peu plus aux côtés de Snape. L'homme hésite... puis passe un bras au-dessus de Harry, qui pour le récompenser lui dépose un baiser à la base du cou et lui murmure en riant :

- Bonne nuit, Prince des Potions... Et fais de beaux rêves en ma compagnie , ajoute-t-il, malicieux. (ndla : on nous le changera pas, hein ?)

Un petit grondement réprobateur lui parvient, (ndla : lui non plus d'ailleurs ... Rabat-joie ! ) et le silence vient enfin prendre son dû.

* * *

_Oulaaaa... Ce chapitre est vraiment ... je trouve pas les mots ! Mais j'ai trop aimé l'écrire ! _

_Le prochain s'appellera "Scènes de vie" et sera assez spécial dans son genre... Il sera un peu déviant par rapport aux précédents. Juste une petite touche en plus qui change les perspectives, lol..._

_Je crois que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, sniourf... Peut-être encore un ou deux chapitres (dont sûrement un lemon, haha !) et ensuite je devrai dire adieu à la belle cage en miroir meublée !_

_J'avais fini par m'y attacher... Alala... Poutoux mes lecteurs_ _! Je vous aime très très fort !_

_**PS : Je risque d'inconsciemment réussir à prolonger la fic, avec ma débrouillardise habituelle, alors ne tenez pas trop compte des sottises que je débite lol ! Bonne continuation !**_


	8. Scènes de vie

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler / Disclaimer :** cf chapitres précédents

**Note de l'auteur :** j'espère que le "petit truc en plus" de ce chapitre ne vous déplaira pas. Si tel n'était pas le cas, je suis désolée. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez lol !

_Bonne lecture !__

* * *

_

- Bonne nuit, Prince des Potions... Et fais de beaux rêves en ma compagnie , ajoute-t-il, malicieux. (ndla : on nous le changera pas, hein ?) 

Un petit grondement réprobateur lui parvient, (ndla : lui non plus d'ailleurs ... Rabat-joie ! ) et le silence vient enfin prendre son dû.

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Scènes de vie_**

Dans une grande pièce sombre, bien loin du lieu où se joue notre drame, une grande sphère bleutée flotte dans les airs et de petits bocaux sont alignés sur une étagère le long d'un des murs. Les uns sont vides, d'autres sont déjà remplis d'une substance bleue qui semble être un morceau de la boule principale. Une jeune fille brune s'active autour de l'objet, un bocal à la main, prélevant un peu de la sphère pour l'enfermer dans le pot de verre.

- Professeur ! Professeur venez voir ça !

Une longue barbe blanche émerge de l'obscurité.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ?

- Regardez donc par là !

Dumbledore s'approche de la sphère et tourne autour jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de son élève.

- Nom d'une gargouille, quel boucan !

- Vous avez vu un peu ! Ils ronronnent, haha !

- Ils "ronflent" serait le terme exact, d'après la sonorité, réplique le vieil homme.(Puis, observant enfin la scène que Hermione lui montrait) Tiens, quelqu'un occupe le lit. Lequel est-ce ?

- Euh... Je crois que ce sont les deux, Professeur.

- Comment cela ? Il n'y a qu'une seule forme qui déforme la couv-

Légère pause.

- Ne me dites pas que ... ?

- Si ! Ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vous imaginez ?

- ... Si je ne l'avais sous les yeux, je ne le croirais pas. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'ai pas tout suivi de la mésaventure - je ne peux pas les surveiller tout le temps - , mais j'ai réussi à extraire la scène précédente. Vous voulez voir ? demande-t-elle en tendant le bocal.

- Cela me plairait en effet d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui a amené à ce cauchemar.

- Cauchemar, cauchemar... Ils vont bien ensemble, quand même ! s'indigna Hermione. Et puis vous avez approuvé et participé à ce projet, comme McGonagall et Flitwick ! (ndla : l'avait raison Snapou, nananèreuh !)

- Au départ, je voulais les rapprocher - comme les autres participants - , pas les faire se mettre en couple.

- Au moins là vous avez fait d'une pierre deux coups, sourit Hermione en versant le contenu du bocal dans une Pensine. Essayez de faire vite, s'il vous plait ; il faudra que je me lève tôt demain matin, j'ai quelque chose à leur installer. Pfff... C'est vraiment pas de tout repos, ces cages à surveiller.

* * *

Harry ouvre doucement les yeux. Puis entend les ronflements de son vis-à-vis. 

- Hé, chuchote-t-il. Hé !

- Grummmf, grogne l'autre à son oreille.

- Vous ronflez ! reproche le jeune homme.

Snape s'éveille à moitié sans déserrer sa prise sur Harry, qu'il retient toujours dans ses bras.

- Je vous avait dit qu'il ne serait pas facile de me supporter, marmonne-t-il avant de se rendormir.

- Maieuh ! Ca me gêne !

Snape sourit dans son sommeil.

- Avant de reprocher au voisin la paille qu'il a dans l'oeil, il vaut mieux regarder la pouter qu'il y a dans le nôtre.

- Vous... vous voulez dire que je ronfle aussi ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé...

Harry contemple un instant le visage paisible de Snape avant de poser sa tête sur le bras gauche de son professeur et d'enfouir son nez dans son cou pour s'endormir à nouveau - en essayant de ne pas ronfler.

* * *

- Severus... ? Se-ve-rus ? ... Nounours ? 

- Mmmmm, émet le nounours, ce qui signifie : "Laisse-moi tranquille, insolent petit bourreau sadique. Et baisse la lumière, d'abord !"

- Si ça ne te gêne pas que je t'appelle nounours, je peux te tutoyer ?

- Mmmrrrrroummmff.

- Nooooon ? C'est vrai ?

- Grrrr...

- Ah. C'est pas vrai. Allez, levez-vous s'il vous plait, il y a une surprise.

- Nié ? Surprise ?

Harry ouvre de gros yeux ronds en contemplant la masse de Snape qui s'étire.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois au réveil et vous avez l'air franchement...

- ... stupide ?

- Mignon.

Severus se frotte les yeux et regarde un peu autour de lui avant de repérer Harry, assis juste au pied du lit en tailleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez mignon ?

-Votre façon d'être grognon au réveil, de vous étirer comme un chat repu, de vous - ... Enfin bref. Je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner. Vous voulez vous lever ou je vous l'apporte ? demande Harry avec un sourire mutin.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté dans le lit ?

- Je me suis réveillé à l'apparition de la cuisine dans le dernier coin qui nous restait. Alors je me suis dégagé doucement de vos bras - d'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal ! - et je suis allé voir ce qu'on pourrait avoir pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Ah.

- Vous auriez voulu que je reste ?

- ...

- Et que je me réveille en posant de jolis yeux verts sur vous ?

- ... J'avoue que j'avais imaginé plein de scénario sympatiques.

- Comme ?

- Comme vous regarder dormir et attendre que vous vous réveilliez. Comme vous voir ouvrir lentement les yeux, contempler le demi-sourire que vous m'auriez fait et me demander si j'allais vous sauter dessus tout de suite ou simplement vous embrasser. Comme caresser votre joue doucement et sentir que votre main appuyait sur ma nuque pour faire avancer mon visage... jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres touchent les vôtres...

Harry se met à rire.

- Etrange, vous avez fait le même genre de rêves que moi.

Il décroise ses jambes et rampe sur le lit jusqu'à Snape.

- Et vous avez apparemment autant envie que moi qu'ils se réalisent, chuchote-t-il en poussant Severus en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de lui.

- Vous... vous êtes sûr que c'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu ?

- Oui, répond fermement le jeune homme en approchant son visage de celui de Snape.

- Je - je...

- Vous êtes indécis ? demande Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'homme et en ramenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Severus respire de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que Harry est entreprenant.

- Non, je ne suis pas indécis. Seulement, je me demande si vous ne précipitez pas un peu les choses.

- C'est vous qui avez parlé de cette envie de m'embrasser.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise en oeuvre. Ca me gêne un peu de ne pas avoir le choix, et de ne pas être l'auteur de cette situation.

- Chuut... Profitez-en alors. Sans penser à qui a écrit le scénario de ce moment, ou bien en y pensant, cela n'a pas d'importance ; ne faites qu'en profiter.

Severus semble comprendre que rien ne peut arrêter Harry, mais _étrangement_ il fait profil bas et se laisse faire.

Le jeune homme lâche l'une des mains de Severus et la laisse se poser dans son dos, la sienne partant caresser la joue légèrement piquante de l'homme, son pouce passant sur la pommette un peu saillante... Severus ferme les yeux et soupire agréablement sous ce contact alors qu'Harry se penche lentement vers ces lèvres dont il a déjà goûté la saveur pendant un trop court instant. La main de l'homme remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale en appuyant doucement sur chaque vertèbre pour créer un frisson plein d'endorphines.

- Severus...

Harry a murmuré tout contre ses lèvres, comme pour lui demander une dernière fois son accord.

Snape rouvre les yeux pour voir ceux d'Harry au-dessus des siens, qui brillent comme une nuée d'étoiles en pleine nuit noire. Sauf que le ciel est vert foncé, d'un émeraude pur qui ressemble bien plus à une forêt perdue en plein brouillard. ... Un brouillard de désir...

Plus il observe les yeux d'Harry, et plus Severus se dit qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Son coeur bat à un rythme effréné et son estomac se tord d'une façon qui est tout sauf douloureuse, et qui descend progressivement un peu plus bas que le niveau de son centre de gravité.

Alors sa main remonte vivement vers la nuque du jeune homme, et c'est lui qui comble les quelques millimètres qui le séparaient d'Harry.

Leurs lèvres se heurtent avec douceur et se pressent l'une contre l'autre. Tout est arrêté, figé, tandis qu'ils ressentent le moment présent et se laissent griser par leurs sensations. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent, glissent l'une contre l'autre. Les langues s'approchent, se touchent, puis s'éloignent et se rapprochent à nouveau, se caressent... Un ballet s'engage et les deux participants se laissent emporter par l'instant, les mains de Severus passant sensuellement sur le dos nu et légèrement bronzé du jeune homme, y trouvant des points sensibles, explorant les monts et vallées formés par les muscles d'Harry.

Le baiser finit par être rompu, mais juste pour reprendre un peu leur respiration, car dès que leurs lèvres sont séparées, ils se rendent compte qu'ils se manquent presque l'un à l'autre.

Les caresses se font plus vives, plus appuyées et audacieuses. Mais...

_Tiiiiing !_

Harry sépare doucement son visage de celui de Severus.

- Il y a des croissants au four, nounours...

Snape hésite... avant de basculer totalement et définitivement du côté obscur.

- Reste là, s'il te plait...

Harry sourit au tutoiement et se "résigne" à s'y mettre aussi.

- Tu veux des croissants brûlés ? Ou bien que ça sente le croissant brûlé dans la pièce ? Je te rappelle que nous n'avons aucune aération.

- ... Non, je m'en passerai.

- Alors il vaut mieux que j'y aille, insiste Harry en déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Snape. Je crois qu'une penderie a été installée à côté de la cuisine, je vais te trouver quelque chose à te mettre.

- Ce serait... judicieux, en effet.

- Surtout vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai mis, marmonne distraitement Harry.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demande Severus innocemment tandis que le jeune homme se lève de sur lui.

- Tu-tut, ne fais pas l'innocent, tu ne peux pas ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne portes qu'un haut de pyjama et que ce tissu est assez fin pour que je sente ce qui se passe dessous ?

- ... Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me le rappeler, mais tu l'as fait...

Harry hoche la tête vivement, signifiant par là : "_Vui vui ça m'amusait de le faire !_"

- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger au p'tit dèj' ? Il y a un peu de tout.

Severus jette un oeil à la cuisine et se fige sur place alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller prendre une douche.

- Harry... ne me dis pas qu'il ne reste plus un seul coin de libre maintenant ?

Un petit silence plane.

- ... Tu y tenais vraiment à ce coin ?

- Mais oui !

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage. Tu ne peux plus me coincer dans ce pauvre et malheureux petit angle pour faire de moi ce que tu veux. C'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Je ne pense pas avoir réellement besoin d'un coin pour faire de toi ce que je veux, à présent.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu oublies qu'il y a des gens qui regardent, là-haut.

- Non non je n'oublie pas, rassure-toi. C'est une chose que je suis loin d'oublier.

Severus se lève enfin et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Ouuuh, là je sens que le grand vengeur est de retour, lui lance Harry de loin. Tu en veux encore à Hermione pour les idées qu'elle a eu ?

La tête de Severus repasse par l'entre-baillement.

- Laisse-moi une demi-heure et je trouve une vengeance digne de ce nom !

Harry, souriant, le regarde rentrer dans la salle de bain et refemer la porte. (ndla : pas de verrou, nananère !)

- Fais attention à ne pas glisser, nounours !

* * *

- Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette expérience, Miss Granger. Au moins avant qu'ils ne se jettent véritablement l'un sur l'autre. 

- Mais ... ce n'est pas le moment ! Nous avons fait en sorte qu'ils aient un moyen de sortir en collaborant, il faut qu'ils le trouvent !

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils auront _l'envie_ de sortir, à présent ? rétorque McGonagall.

- Eh bien... ou-oui, bégaye Hermione. Harry tient quand même à ses ASPICs et Snape à ses élèves et -

- C'est la première fois que je vous entends dire autant de bêtises depuis six longues années, Miss Granger, coupe Filius Flitwick d'une petite voix perçante. Cette expérience est arrivée à son terme !

- Laissez-leur deux jours ! Juste deux autres minuscules petits jours ! C'est ce qui était convenu !

- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé en seulement une demi-journée ? proteste McGonagall.

- Euh, oui mais ils savent qu'on les surveille, alors ils ne feront rien, essaye Hermione.

- Sauf s'ils arrivent à découvrir les moments auxquels nous ne sommes pas là pour les voir... avance Minerva. Dumbledore, raisonnez-la donc ! Elle n'écoute que vous, apparemment !

Le grand homme réajuste ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, se penche vers Hermione et la regarde par-dessus le verre transparent.

- Je vous accorde vos deux jours, Miss Granger.

- Qu-quoi ? s'étrangle Flitwick.

- Mais, Albus... , tente Minerva.

- Je lui accorde deux jours pour voir comment se débrouille notre jeune couple. Car il s'agit bien d'un couple, Minerva, ajoute-t-il vers son adjointe qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Un couple parfaitement légal puisque tous deux sont majeurs et responsables de leurs actes. Ce qu'ils feront ou non ne dépend que d'eux et ne nous concerne pas. Miss Granger ?

- Oui ?

- S'il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux, je vous prierais de ne surtout _surtout_ rien extraire, s'il vous plait. Je ne tiens pas à avoir Severus sur le dos après une bourde pareille...

Hermione rougit.

- Voyons, Professeur, je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire une chose pareille, assure-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Et détournez les yeux... Sortez de la pièce... Fermez la porte... Enfin, laissez-les seuls, quoi.

Hermione rougit de plus belle, ressemblant à ce moment-là à un Ron assez efféminé.

- Laissons les choses se dérouler comme elles le doivent, continue le gentil Bubus. Ce qu'ils décident en leur âme et conscience ne concernent qu'eux et nous n'avons pas à intervenir. Minerva... Filius... Bonne journée à vous. Miss Granger... surveillez bien tout ce beau monde, j'enverrai Neville et Blaise vous aider dans la matinée. Le temps qu'ils se remettent de l'épreuve qui leur a été imposée ces derniers temps...

- Merci, Professeur.

- ... De rien.

Et Albus Dumbledore sort de la grande pièce, entraînant derrière lui la directrice-adjointe et le professeur de Sortilèges, la tête pleine de pensées du genre : "_Sniiiif... Mais pourquoi donc ai-je soutenu ce projet ?_"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sort de la salle de bain de la cage en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette propre, les ébouriffant pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Avec le tissu sur la tête, il ne voit pas Harry s'approcher et sursaute quand il se colle à lui dans son dos et le serre dans ses bras. 

- J'adore les gouttelettes qui coulent dans ton dos... chuchote Harry en soufflant sur les épaules de Snape. Je peux même faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus à te servir d'une serviette de toute ta vie, ajoute-t-il en aspirant une goutte d'eau qui ruisselait sur la colonne vertébrale de son "nounours".

- Hum. Il serait... aaah... préférable que tu ... cesses ce genre de... choses, soupire Severus en se décollant de Harry. De plus, je préfère que tu ne sois pas autant collé à moi, surtout à cet endroit précis.

- ... Je te fais tellement peur ?

- Non, rétorque Severus en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Mais tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour mitonner ce petit déjeuner alors je ne voudrais pas avoir à te sauter dessus à cause d'un trop-plein d'hormones dans le sang. Ca gâcherait tout le romantique de la situation.

- Mmmmh ! Personnellement je ne trouve pas. Tu crois que tu serais bon avec de la confiture ?

- C'est possible.

- Tu veux tester ? demande Harry avec du miel dans la voix.

Le visage de Severus se fend d'un sourire et il approche son visage de celui de Harry.

- J'aimerais tout de même goûter tes croissants avant d'utiliser le repas pour faire n'importe quoi...

- Tu veux prendre des forces ? Aucun problème !

Harry sautille de joie vers la cuisine et tire un tabouret de sous la table.

- Asseyez-vous, Votre Majesté.

- Harry... Nous venons à peine de passer au tutoiement, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux de ne pas faire de rond-de-jambes ?

- C'est vrai. Alors assieds-toi, nounours.

- ... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu utilises ce surnom ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui l'as utilisé en premier.

- A ce moment-là je ne savais pas réellement ce que je disais, j'étais...

- Perturbé ?

- Oui. En tout cas, c'est un surnom on ne peut plus dénué de subtilité.

- ... Tu sais que tu t'insultes tout seul, là ?

- Non, j'insulte ma moitié inconsciente. Celle qui occupe mon esprit lorsque ma raison me fait défaut.

- ... J'arrive à faire en sorte que la raison de Severus Snape s'enfuie... Ca alors...

- C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Extraordinaire...

- Tu as l'air un peu blasé, Harry.

- C'est que je suis en train de me dire que ce petit déjeuner n'aura jamais lieu.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu sembles te contenter de m'observer d'un air béat sans toucher à ce que j'ai posé devant toi.

- ...

Severus arracha son regard du jeune homme pour tenter de se concentrer sur son assiette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demande-t-il en soulevant de sa fourchette un pain aux raisins puis une brioche au sucre et un croissant aux amandes.

- C'était dans un sachet en papier sur le plan de travail quand je me suis réveillé. Ce sont des patisseries françaises. Fleur nous en a fait goûter l'été dernier.

- Fleur ?

- Delacour. L'ex-championne de Beaux Bâtons, en quatrième année. Elle est fiancée à Bill Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas une petite m'as-tu-vu arrogante ?

- ... Ca la définit assez bien. ... Maintenant que tu sais d'où ça vient, tu peux goûter, peut-être ?

- Je ne fais pas confiance à la cuisine française.

- Parce que tu crois qu'eux font confiance à la nôtre ? Allez, goûte-ça, je t'assure que ce n'est pas si mauvais. Ou alors il y a toujours mes croissants brûlés, si tu veux.

Severus grimace un instant.

- Bon je veux bien faire un effort. Mais il est hors de question que tu me cuisines quelque chose comme des cuisses de grenouilles ou des escargots pour midi !

- ... Tu n'as jamais goûté au beurre d'ail, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça. Et d'abord, je ne ferai pas la cuisine à midi, nous nous en chargerons tous les deux !

- ... Comme tu voudras. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après.

- Allez, une petite bouchée pour Riryyy... , couine le jeune homme en tendant un morceau de brioche au sucre devant la bouche de Severus.

Snape continue de bouder.

- Tu accepteras peut-être plus de venir le chercher là ?

Harry pose le morceau de brioche entre ses lèvres et coule à Severus un regard qui en dit long et auquel personne, pas même (et surtout pas) Snape ne saurait résister.

Le professeur se jette sur le morceau de brioche (accessoirement, sur Harry aussi) et le récupère avidement.

Après déglution et baiser langoureux, les deux amants (ndla : ou presque... mais ça va venir.) se séparent et se regardent, des pitites étoiles plein les nyeux.

- Ca se laisse manger, sourit Snape en se léchant les lèvres.

* * *

Quelques bécots et heures plus tard... 

- Harry ... ? Harry tu vas bien ? demande Snape en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain. Je peux entrer ?

- Beuuuuh... lui répond une voix grave.

- Je peux ?

- Beuuuuh.

- Bon je rentre.

Severus pénètre dans la pièce et contemple le pauvre Harry, penché par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes. Le professeur a l'air un peu coupable.

- Hum, Harry. Je ... je suis désolé. Vraiment.

- Euurk... Je ne pensais pas qu'un Professeur de Potions serait si nul en cuisine...

- C'est que... je n'ai jamais été très doué pour mitonner quelque chose de non-magique.

- Mais quand même... confondre le lait et l'huile pimentée ! Le sucre et le sel ! Nos crêpes sont immangeables !

- Oui, bon... Je t'avais dit qu'il ne faudrait pas te plaindre.

Harry commence à inspirer fortement puis se relève de la cuvette dans un effort théâtral. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre un instant.

- Plus personne ne nous surveille, ce me semble.

Severus vérifia ses dires en une seconde avec sa Légilimencie.

- Nous pouvons peut-être arrêter notre comédie culinaire, maintenant ? sourit-il en allant embrasser son Riry et en le remettant sur ses pieds. Les frasques anti-digestives sont terminées... Tu ne souffriras plus. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

- Avec plaisir... nounours, réplique Harry en lui rendant son baiser, ses bras bien accrochés autour du cou de Severus - qui lui a quand même fait rendre son délicieux petit-déjeuner avec l'horreur qu'il a tenté de lui faire avaler ; rien que les vapeurs de ce qu'ilde vait manger l'ont rendu malade.

* * *

_Hihi ! Chapitre huit achevé ! _

_Vont-ils faire des sushis à la japonaise, des boulettes de riz et des okonomiyakis ou bien vont-ils s'entrelacer langoureusement ? Ou encore ont-ils un plan pour sortir de la cage ? Tout ça vous le saurez dans le chapitre 9 de cette aventure, intitulé : "La fuite"._

_Comment ça le titre révèle tout ? __Mais pas du tout, si ça se trouve, ils ont euh... explosé une canalisation de la salle de bain !_

_Ils ont trop de respect du matériel ? Bon ça va vous ! D'abors je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteur martyrisée... Bou-hou-hooouuuuh ! Sniourf._

_En fait c'est vrai, je n'arriverai pas à la faire se terminer si vite, cette fic... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas lol !_

_Avec toute mon affection, un gros zibou sur **chaque** joue ! (ndla : Comme ça pas de jalouses ! )_

_A la prochaine, mes lecteurs adorés !_

**_PS : je vous encourage à aller lire le prologue de ma nouvelle fic : Regarde-moi dans les yeux, qui d'après ma bêta-lectrice Isilya7 mérite vraiment le ... coup d'oeil. Surtout que vous voudrez m'assassiner après les quelques premiers chapitres, d'après elle. (De son côté, elle voulait faire un sac à main avec ma peau...)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**RAR pour les pignoufs à roulette non-inscrits :**

_**Lorfhan :** Maieuuuuh ! Quand je dis "les affreux anonymes", c'est affectueux ! Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que de ce point de vue, mes insultes sont diverses et variées : j'ai innové ! Pignouf à roulette, c'est peu commun ! Lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu... Et attention, ce n'est pas parce que tu es anonyme que je ne peux pas retrouver ta trace, NIARK NIARK NIARK !... Hum. Bon ok je peux pas lol. J'avoue tout._

_**sat1** et **alexiel :** merci pour votre soutien ! J'espère que ce petit mini maxi nouveau chapitre vous aura satisfaits ! A la prochaine ! (**PS :** ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais posté jusqu'à présent ! Presque 4000 mots alors que le premier en faisait 2000 environ ! )_

_Je pense n'avoir oublié personne ! Bonne continuation !_


	9. La fuite

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** myrmeca ! Toujours et encore moaaa !

**Spoiler et Disclaimer :** comme d'habituuuuuu-uuuudeeeeuh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.. enfin ça se discute. Dooonc. : Tous les personnages , leur nom et leur caractère appartiennent à l'origine à JKR (parce que ce ne serait pas très gentil de lui attribuer ce que je les ai fait devenir…) et aucun centime ne m'est reversé pour l'écriture de cette fiction (buuuh d'ailleurs j'ai pu d'sous sur mon compte ! ). Spoil ? Rhô ben si vous avez lu jusque-là c'est que ce n'est plus la peine d'en mettre aucun.

* * *

**_RAR pour les mimis anonymes qui sont apparemment bien contents de le rester ( hein, Lorfhan ? ) : _**

**sevy :** Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres t'ont comblée.

**molly :** Harry n'est pas trop Harry dans ma fic, c'est vrai. Je pense qu'en réalité, c'est plus un "moi" non-refoulé, exposé en pleine lumière ! Merci aussi pour le compliment sur Snapou ! Et bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Lorfhan :** Tu deviens accroc ? Eh ben ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner l'antidote lol ! J'aimerais vraiment lire tes écrits sur nounours, sinon ! Mais je ne sais pas comment trouver tout ça... Ce serait bien si tu me donnais ton adresse mail ou... quelque chose quoi ! (moi, essayer de sympathiser ? Noooon ! On ne m'accusera jamais d'un crime aussi ignoble !) Enorme poutou !

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

- Nous pouvons peut-être arrêter notre comédie culinaire, maintenant ? sourit-il en allant embrasser son Riry et en le remettant sur ses pieds. Les frasques anti-digestives sont terminées... Tu ne souffriras plus. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! 

- Avec plaisir... nounours, réplique Harry en lui rendant son baiser, ses bras bien accrochés autour du cou de Severus - qui lui a quand même fait rendre son délicieux petit-déjeuner avec l'horreur qu'il a tenté de lui faire avaler ; rien que les vapeurs de ce qu'il devait manger l'ont rendu malade.

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : La fuite_**

- Bon. Harry, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a décidé ?

- Oui, oui, parfaitement. Pas la peine de tout répéter une fois encore. ... Le chuchoter pendant nos séances de bisouillage avant midi était largement suffisant pour que mon cerveau l'assimile.

- Ah tu arrivais à réfléchir à ce moment-là, toi ?

- Parce que toi non ? Comment tu es parvenu à nous pondre un plan, dans ce cas ?

- Je l'avais bien avant de t'embrasser la première fois. Mon cerveau gauche m'a juste fait parler mécaniquement pendant que le droit satisfaisait ses pulsions.

- Mmmh... Je t'avais dit que ce serait bien plus amusant si tu étais impulsif.

- C'est bien la seule fois où j'admets que tu as raison.

- Ce n'est pas si mal. Tu fais des progrès.

Severus grimace légèrement.

- Bon. On y va ?

Harry sourit.

- Ouais. Direction, la salle de baaaaiiiiin !

* * *

- Hermione ! 

- Hé, Neville ! Comment tu vas ?

Un très léger silence plane.

- Euh... J'aurais bien voulu te hurler dessus mais j'y arrive pas.

- Je te comprends un peu, même si je n'ai pas vécu ton calvaire. Par contre, j'ai une chance sur deux de mourir prématurément lorsque les deux prochains candidats sortiront de leur cage.

- Ah ?

- Dumbledore t'a demandé de m'aider avec Blaise sans rien t'expliquer ?

- Non il m'a juste dit que ce serait une prolongation de l'entente cordiale qu'on avait réussi à installer. Qu'il faudrait que je bosse à un projet avec Blaise, quoi. Déjà qu'on a eu du mal à sortir de cette foutue cage...

- Ben vous avez mis une journée et demi, c'est pas si mal. ... J'en connais qui ont mis plus de temps.

- Ah ? Comme qui ?

- ... McGonagall et Umbridge, par exemple, ou bien -

- AAAHH ! Arrête là, c'est bon !

Hermione se met à rire à gorge déployée.

- Allez, viens m'aider ! Je vais te montrer les candidats un peu spéciaux qui sont à ma charge en ce moment...

Neville suivit Hermione jusque dans une pièce bien à l'écart de la partie principale du château, et où une grande sphère bleutée flottait.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore pas mal de sphères dans les sallesvoisines, non ? demande Neville d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui. Une dizaine à peu près, explique Hermione en commençant à tourner autour de la sphère. Je me suis arrangée pour que les personnes concernées restent pendant les vacances. Comme ça je n'ai pas eu à faire d'effort pour les trouver. Le seul problème a été l'obtention de l'accord des parents pour les élèves mineurs, mais ça Dumbledore s'en est chargé.

- Ma... ma grand-mère m'a vendu !

- Elle a dit que ça te ferait du bien je crois, dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils devant la sphère. Mais où sont-ils passés ?

- Ils devraient être où ? questionne Neville.

- Là ! Là quelque part ! Et je ne les trouve pas ! Ce n'est pas normal !

- Ils ne sont pas dans la salle de bain ?

- Non ! J'ai cherché ! J'ai cherché partout !

- Ils ne se sont pas... échappés quand même ?

Hermione prend sa tête entre ses mains et s'adosse au mur avant de se laisser glisser par terre pour se lamenter en paix.

- ... C'est bon, je vais mourir..., dit-elle en regardant Neville d'un air désespéré.

* * *

- Ils sont nuls... remarque Harry. 

- Oui. Vraiment très nuls, enchérit Severus en embrassant son Riry sur la nuque.

* * *

- Mlle Granger ! Où sont-ils donc passés ? tonne McGonagall. 

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Ils doivent être sortis ! se défend la jeune fille. Vous savez bien comment ça se passe ! Un petit déclic et on se retrouve dehors !

- Dans ce cas où ont-ils atteri ?

- Je vous répète que je n'en sais rien ! Ils peuvent être allés n'importe où ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont !

- C'est bien ça le problème, Mlle Granger ! éructe McGonagall. Vous en savez pas où ils sont !

- Mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'ils font après être sortis ! proteste Hermione.

McGonagall la fusille du regard avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui essuie tranquillement ses lunettes sur la manche de sa robe.

- Il faut découvrir où ils sont, Albus ! Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas important, les cours reprennent dans cinq jours !

Le Directeur remet ses lunettes sur son nez et contemple la sphère un instant. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Minerva, vous êtes bien nerveuse en ce moment... Cette expérience a vraiment eu une influence néfaste sur votre caractère, sans vouloir vous offenser. Je ne veux pas répéter les arguments que j'ai énoncé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes emportée, mais sachez tout de même que Severus est un adulte responsable qui sait très bien où sont ses obligations. S'il doit revenir faire cours, il le fera. Maintenant veuillez tous sortir de cette pièce et la verrouiller, de façon à ce qu'aucun élève ne vienne s'amuser à enfermer un de ses camarades à l'intérieur. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Dumbledore pousse chacun des protagonistes à l'extérieur et sort lui-même à leur suite avant de verrouiller consciencieusement la porte par un Sortilège compliqué - que l'Alohomora ne peut briser.

- Miss Granger, restez ici quelques secondes, je vous prie, lance-t-il, faisant s'arrêter la jeune fille.

Puis il se retourne vers Mme Pomfresh qui était présente.

- Pommy, est-ce que Dolorès est à présent en bonne santé ?

- Il se trouve que non. Regardez cette radio, on voit clairement que plusieurs côtes sont fêlées ou brisées ainsi que le fémur et le cubitus qui ont subi de sacrés dommages.

- Et vous dites, Miss Granger, que Minerva ne l'a pas approchée à moins de deux mètres ? Vous leur aviez retiré leurs baguettes à toutes les deux ?

- Euh... oui je peux le confirmer.

- C'est étonnant... , murmure Pomfresh.

- Au moins Dolorès ne pourra pas porter plainte s'il n'y avait aucune possibilité effective que Minerva ne l'atteigne. Elle aura pu se faire ça en tombant au sortir de la cage. ... Mauvaise réception.

Albus prend la radio des mains de l'infirmière et l'observe sous tous les angles.

- Vous auriez pu faire un effort, Pommy, sur cette radiographie, elle semble plus large que haute...

Pomfresh reste bouche bée un instant.

- Mais, Albus... elle **_est_** plus large que haute ! proteste l'infirmière, se souvenant parfaitement du mal qu'elle avait eu à placer des marqueurs magiques tout autour du corps de crapaud bombé de l'ancienne professeur de DCFM. **_°1_**

Dumbledore regarde l'infirmière un moment puis capitule en hochant doucement la tête. Satisfaite, Pomfresh s'en va, entraînant Hermione avec elle, pendant que le Directeur fixe la porte derrière laquelle la grande sphère bleutée scintille toujours.

Avant de partir à son tour, il murmure pour lui-même :

- Franchement, vous auriez pu trouver mieux pour être tranquilles.

* * *

- ... Enfin seuls, murmure Snape en feignant d'avoir un sanglot dans la voix. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se laisseraient berner si facilement. Plus de surveillance, plus de petit jeu de sadique cynique à jouer opur complaire à certains ados boutonneux, ... je peux enfin laisser libre cours à mes pulsions ! dit-il en saisissant Harry par la taille. 

- Ola ! Doucement, "l'Etalon Noir" **_°2_** ... Je te signale tout de même que Dumbledore a compris notre manège. L'idée de se servir du transfert d'ondes magiques de la porte de la salle de bain pour accumuler en nous de l'énergie et nous jeter ensuite un Sort d'Invisibilité n'était pas si mal, mais lui ne s'est pas fait avoir.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Il me semble plutôt que nous les avons tous dupés !

- ... Nan.

- Ah ?

- Vi.

- ... Dis-moi tout, Harry.

- Dumbledore m'a envoyé un message. Peut-être pas consciemment mais je l'ai reçu en tout cas.

- Il t'a envoyé un message ?

- Oui. Quelque chose du style "peut mieux faire" comme les profs Moldus mettent en commentaire sur les bulletins qu'ils donnent aux prents d'élèves.

- Dumbledore a envoyé un message privé à **_mon_** Riry ?

- ... Joli le surnom. Et ce n'était peut-être pas conscient, je te dis.

- Il me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment ; je ne sais pas où je vais pêcher des idées pareilles. Et je m'en fous que ce soit inconscient ! On ne pénètre pas dans l'esprit de mon Riry à l'improviste comme ça !

- Mais toi tu as le droit ? demande Harry avec la moue de celui qui a un jeu de mot bien salace dans la tête, ce qu'assurément Snape ne remarque pas puisqu'il annonce d'une voix de conquérant :

- Oui, j'en ai le droit !

Il y a un petit silence pendant lequel le jeune homme laisse mijoter Severus, se colle à lui et entoure son cou de ses bras... puis :

- Alors vas-y... pénètre-moi, murmure Harry en mordillant sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille de son Sevy.

_... Il pourrait faire bander un mort, ce gamin ! C'est incroyable !_

- Ce jeu de mot était... particulièrement... bien... trouvé... reconnait Snape d'une voix entrecoupée par des frissons de plaisir. Veux-tu arrêter cette torture, s'il te plait ?

- Ah non... D'abord je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement ce que tu veux et ensuite, j'ai vraiment très très très envie de mettre en pratique mon jeu de mot, susurre le jeune homme.

- ... Maintenant ?

- Je croyais que tes pulsions frappaient à la porte et que tu étais prêt à leur ouvrir ? murmure le jeune homme d'une voix crémeuse.

Snape doit faire preuve d'un énorme effort de volonté pour repousser doucement Harry et lui souffler au visage :

- Si je leur ouvre maintenant, il ne restera plus grand-chose de toi.

Harry le regarde avec un air de chien battu.

- En réalité, je trouve que notre relation est un peu trop rapide.

La tension dans l'air s'apaise tout d'un coup au moment où Harry pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Tu es prude, nounours.

- Ne m'appelle pas nounours. Tu sais bien que ça m'agace.

- Tu es prude, Sevy. (ndla : Mais non, Sanpou, tu _vas_ tenir le coup !)

C'est cette fois au tour du Sevy de pousser un soupir désespéré.

- Ecoute, Harry... Je trouve juste qu'au bout d'une journée, c'est un peu - et même vraiment trop - vite fait à mon goût...

- Tu n'es pas un adepte du diction "Vite fait, bien fait" ?

- ... Non.

Harry esquisse un sourire.

- Génial.

Snape hausse un sourcil.

- "Génial" ?

- Ben oui. Ca veut dire que tu as un peu d'humour, alors - ce dont je doutais. Parce que quand tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure, c'était pour rire...

- ... J'avais cru être clair. Ma façon de parler avait perdu ces caractéristiques calculées, sarcastiques et froides que -

- Que tu viens à peine de récupérer... (ndla : ... que le monde lui envie ! Non je plaisante !)

- Oui, mais -

- Mais c'est très bien ! J'aime les changements. Tu n'as pas à te trouver d'excuses.

- Si j'ai envie de donner des excuses j'en donne, par Salazar ! Et puis l'ensemble de mes actions n'a pas pour principal et unique objectif de te plaire !

Harry pince les lèvres pour se forcer à se taire, ce qui ne marche pas bien longtemps.

- Sevychou... °grimace atroce de Sevychou° Il vaut mieux ne pas commencer une querelle de ménage dans un lieu clos et sans surveillence où j'ai l'avantage, non ?

- Tu risques de ne pas le garder longtemps, ton avantage, réplique Snape avec un sourire sardonique en agitant la baguette de Harry entre deux doigts.

- Hé ! Quand est-ce que tu m'as piqué ça ?

- Un peu après l'instant où tu t'es jeté sur moi pour t'acharner sur mon oreille. J'avais l'intention de -

- Me jeter un sort d'Acalmie ou un Stupefix, c'est ça ?

- A peu près.

Harry considère son nounours un moment.

- ... C'est vraiment bas, soupire-t-il finalement en tournant le dos à Snape pour aller s'asseoir à une chaise autour de la table, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air si outrageusement boudeur que Snape en perd son anglais.

- Euh... Harry ?

- ...

- Haaaaaarry ?

- ...

- Ha-rry ?

- ...

- Euh...

- Tu sais que tu es autorisé à prononcer des mots supérieurs ou égaux à deux syllabes autres que mon prénom ?

- ... Oui.

- Bien. Alors il faudrait peut-être songer à t'y remettre, non ?

- Hum. Oui.

Harry regarde Severus, incrédule, puis tourne la tête sur le côté, prenant à part un spectateur imaginaire. (ndla : sûrement la roue !)

- Zavez vu ? Y parle pu ! Lé muet !

Snape finit par reprendre contenance.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas quand tu fais la tête ! C'est exaspérant, je ne sais pas comment te prendre !

... Petit silence qui s'installe gentiment pendant que Harry retient sa langue de toooooouuuutes ses forces.

- Nooooon ! réalise Sevychou. Non je n'ai pas dit ça ! Harry, retire ce sourire lubrique de ton visage ! Je sais parfaitement comment... enfin... tu as compris.

- Oooooh oui ! Complètement ! J'ai compris que tu es très doué pour les lapsus.

- ... Tu finiras bien par en faire un à ton tour...

- Ca ça m'étonnerait ! Moi j'exprime tout ce qui me passe par le crâne donc mes lapsus sont volontaires alors que toi, tu as toujours eu l'habitude de tout renfermer à l'intérieur, ce qui fait que maintenant les choses veulent sortir.

- je suppose que tu as interprêté plein de choses de ce qui a réussi à sortir ?

- Point du tout. Juste _une_ chose. Qui me plait.

- ...

- Tu as un inconscient vraiment attirant et pulsionnel, tu sais ?

Sevy roule des yeux et se dirige au hasard vers un placard de la cuisine pour faire semblant d'y chercher quelque chose. Il en ressort rapidement avec un morceau de glaçon au bout du nez.

- Qui a mis un congélateur dans le placard ? rigole Harry. Tu devrais peut-être faire un peu attention à ce que tu fais, non ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur_MOI_ que ça tombe ? demande sérieusement Sevy en claquant la porte du congélateur et en enlevant le petit morceau tout blanc tout mimi qui ornait son royal pif.

Harry rit de plus en plus.

- C'est vrai, après tout ! renchérit Snape. Je ne sais aps qui écrit l'histoire de ma vie, mais c'est parfaitement grotesque ! Déjà que mon existence avant cette cage n'était pas brillante, mais là c'est le comble ! Je me retrouve minable devant un minot que je suis censé détester et je me ridiculise tout seul ! J'en ai marre... Je veux sortir de là. Ou que les rôles s'inversent.

Harry a arrêté de rire et regarde Severus avec tendresse.

- Tu n'as pas parlé italien, remarque-t-il. J'ai tout compris.

- Je sais, confirme Snape. C'était fait pour.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ce que tu as dit à notre charmante copine la roue ?

- ... Non.

- J'ai senti une hésitation. Ca veut dire que tu es plus enclin que tout à l'heure à me le dire ?

- Non. Cela signifie que depuis quelques temps la situation a changé. Et que peut-être... certaines parties de ce que j'ai dit pourraient avoir l'occasion d'être révélées.

- Pas tout ?

- Hors de question.

- Alors tu veux bien me révéler ces parties que tu dis dévoilables ?

- ... Non.

- Tu veux que je te les arrache de force ?

Snape fixe Harry dans les yeux.

- Non, tente-t-il.

Harry sourit.

- Tant pis.

- Tu abandonnes ? ironise Severus.

- Non, répond Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Je me rends compte que mes effets de manche n'ont plus aucun effet sur toi - même si en réalité ils n'en ont jamais vraiment eu. ... J'attends mon heure.

- ... °hausse d'un sourcil°

- Bon j'avoue, j'ai super faim ! rigole Harry en s'emparant d'une poêle. Et attention, je ne veux surtout pas de ton aide!

* * *

- Tut-tut ! Repose-ça ! 

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde l'étiquette...

- Mais tu n'as même pas tourné la tête pour voir ce que j'avais raporté !

- Regarde l'étiquette, nounours. Et lis-la-moi, ça pourrait me rassurer.

Snape fixe le petit papier collé sur le flacon et blanchit.

- Alors ?

- Pa... "Paprika".

- Et je t'avais demandé ?

- De la canelle...

- Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, nounours : la cuisine ne fait pas partie de tes capacités.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'insurge Snape. Je ne comprends pas ! Je suis le meilleur en Potions, rien qu'à toucher une fiole je sais ce qu'il y a dedans et là... pfiout ! plus rien.

- Arrête de garder tes oeillères, nounours.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne fais pas comme si le joli petit tablier sur torse nu que j'ai endossé ne te troublait pas. Et heureusement que j'ai gardé le pantalon, sinon tu aurais sûrement posé du _piment_ sur le plan de travail !

- Si tu n'avais pas gardé le pantalon, le plan de travail aurait servi à tout autre chose qu'à faire la cuisine, marmonne Severus. (ndla : mmmmh... oh pardon, j'imaginais la scène.)

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu. (ndla : Reusement, va !)

- Rien, rien...

- Bon. Tu as les pommes ?

Severus arrache son regard du dos parfait de Harry où les muscles jouent silencieusement sous la peau bronzée pour aller - hum ! On se reprend ! - chercher des pommes pour son Riry.

Et il lui présente des tomates...

- Sevychou..., soupire Harry avec une moue adorable. Pour une quiche ça pourrait encore passer mais pour une tarte aux pommes ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal.

- ...

- Tiens, fait Harry en lui mettant les pommes dans les mains. Essaye de les laver sans provoquer de catastrophe pendant que je finis la sauce _sucrée_ - et pas salée comme tu voulais la faire - qui va sur la pâte.

Snape grogne légèrement puis prend les pommes pour les laver comme si il s'agissait de ses gentils petits scarabées personnels, tout en essayant de sortir de sa tête des éléments plutôt perturbants.

_T'es con, Severus. Très con. Et n'accuse pas tes hormones, tu as 41 ans !_ **_°3_**

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien endosser un T-shirt, s'il te plait ?

harry s'amuse de la lueur inquiète dans les yeux de son nounours.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire réussir en cuisine sourit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la penderie, Severus le suivant des yeux lorsqu'il détache lentement son tablier. Et suspends ton geste, nounours ! Il me semble que c'est la bouteille de liquide vaisselle que tu as dans la main...

* * *

- Mais comment tu as réussi un truc pareil ? hurle Harry. Je me tourne pendant _trois secondes_ pour enfiler un T-shirt et tu as complètement - 

- Tout d'abord, tu ne me parle pas comme ça ! J'ai l'âge d'être ton père, Monsieur-j'ai-le-plus-beau-cul-de-toute-la-Terre !

- Merci du compliment mais ça n'empêche que c'est sûrement la plus belle connerie de ta vie !

- Ah non ça je ne crois pas ! s'exclame Severus, un éclat furieux passant dans ses yeux.

- Bon peut-être pas, concède Harry. Mais tu avoueras que c'est quand même assez fort !

- Si c'est pour les pommes que tu t'inquiètes, je -

- Je me fous des pommes, nounours ! On doit immédiatement trouver une solution ! A moins que tu ne veuilles -

- A moins que je ne veuille dormir sur un matelas trempé, oui, fait remarquer Snape en observant l'énorme flaque produite par l'éclatement de la canalisation de l'évier avancer doucement vers leur matelas.

- Meeeerde ! s'écrie Harry en se précipitant vers le lit. Viens m'aider !

- Mais à quoi faire, je te prie ?

- Ben on va le mettre sur la table !

- Sur la - ? Tu veux dormir sur la table ?

- Tu veux un lit-baignoire par terre ?

Severus hésite un instant puis rejoint Harry et l'aide à hisser le matelas jusque sur la grande table de la cuisine. Harry a un soupir de détresse et se tourne vers Severus.

- Nounours. J'ai besoin de réconfort. J'en peux vraiment plus, là. Si tu me fais un groscâlin je te pardonne.

Severus semble s'amuser à peser le pour et le contre de la situation puis il se dirige vers Harry et l'enlace tendrement. La tête posée dans le creux du cou de Severus, Harry murmure :

- Une autre liaison de la canalisation vient d'éclater à cause de la pression, Sev'. On est en train de se faire mouiller comme l'herbe d'un jardin Moldu sous une aspersion automatique.

- Et le matelas ? demande Snape, le nez et les yeux perdus dans les cheveux bruns d'Harry.

Harry tourne légèrement la tête pour s'informer et poursuit :

- Non, lui n'est pas mouillé.

- Alors je m'en fous. ... Tant que je peux rester comme ça dans tes bras, ajoute-t-il le plus bas possible.

- J'ai entendu ! Mais là c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras, pas l'inverse...

- M'en fous, répète Sevy en penchant vers Harry pour saisir son menton avec douceur et l'embrasser.

Riry ferme les yeux et profite de la douceur du moment. Mais juste à la fin du baiser, une idée lumineuse lui vient.

Il s'agenouille tout à coup devant son nounours qui ouvre des yeux ronds et se fige immédiatement. Il saisit le bas de la robe de Severus et -

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie Severus.

- Mais tais-toi donc et laisse-moi faire !

Harry soulève légèrement la robe... puis la déchire d'un grand mouvement sec.

- Hé !

- Tais-toi, je te dis !

Harry se relève un peu et déchire la robe parallèlement au sol, à mi-cuisse. Puis il fait tout le tour de Severus en continuant à déchirer méthodiquement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Parce que je tiens à signaler que la mode des mini-jupes n'est pas du tout à mon goût !

- Tu verras bien.

Harry récupère le grand morceau de tissu ainsi découpé et s'en va vers la canalisation explosée. Chacune de ses mains tient un morceau dela robe arrachéeet il commence un mouvement circulaire qui fait s'enrouler le reste du tissu autour de l'axe central. Il fixe une extrêmité à l'un des tuyaux en se faisant copieusement asperger et tente de relier le bout du tuyau cassé à l'autre. Il enroule le tissu autour du tuyau ainsi reformé et fixe l'autre extrêmité du tissu au deuxième bout du tuyau.

Il lâche lentement le morceau qu'il vient de furtivement réparer et laisse ses mains au-dessus un instant, comme pour évaluer son travail et veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas été vain. l'eau imprègne le tissu et continue de couler copieusement au sol. Harry bat ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- C'est déjà ça, fait-il en se redressant et en se retournant vers Snape.

Au moment net et pile où il pose les yeux sur son nounours, Harry éclate de rire devant le spectacle auquel il est confronté.

(ndla : Imaginez Snape avec une robe bien collante littéralement rasée au niveau des cuisses et qui essaie désespérément de cacher ce qu'il y a _en haut _de ses cuisses et vous comprendrez le fou rire... )

- Je t'interdis de te moquer de ton oeuvre ! sourit Severus.

La remarque fait redoubler le rire d'Harry et Snape le retient avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol et ne se fasse tremper par les cinq centimètres d'eau déjà au sol. Posé dans les bras de Severus, Harry finit par se calmer et sort calmement :

- Mettre un coup de pied rageur dans le placard sous l'évier n'était_** VRAIMENT**_ pas une bonne idée... On est dans la mouise...

- Oui, mumure Severus pensivement en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs mi-longs d'Harry. Personne ne nous surveille plus et l'eau monte... Il va falloir sérieusement penser à sortir d'ici...

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre neuf ! J'ai fait en sorte que le rythme entre eux deux se calme un peu parce que moi aussi je trouvais que c'était trop rapide. Je vous fait d'énormes zibous en espérant que tout se passe bien pour vous jusqu'au prochain chapitre !_

* * *

**_°1_** : la réplique originale fait partie d'une fanfiction de Zazaone, une gentille lectrice que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je mette sa remarque ici lol... Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller jeter un oeil à "V cherche F désespérément" (la fic en question), où l'humour est délirant et les répliques de Snapou vraiment bien choisies ! 

**_°2_** : Hum. Le truc de l'Etalon n'a rien à voir avec la taille du membre de Snape, que Harry n'a pas ENCORE vu à ce stade de l'histoire... C'est juste parce qu'il est fougueux et ... habillé de noir. Ca n'a rien à envier à un jeu de mot stupide pour une fois lol !

**_°3_** : Réplique de la fiction merveilleusement grandiose de ma Lychee adorable et adorée ! L'originale est dans le chapitre neuf de "Sangs, Premier Trimestre" et c'est : _"T'es con, Severus. Et n'accuse pas tes hormones, tu as 29 ans !"._ Voilà. Vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a que 22 ans de différence entre ma réplique et celle-ci, lol !

* * *

_**PS :** Je suis désolée d'annoncer que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance... C'est-à-dire que le chapitre 10 n'est ni écrit ni même commencé donc le délai entre le post de ce chapitre et du prochain sera plus long. ... Je vous invite si vous vous ennuyez à suivre mon autre fic, "Regarde-moi dans les yeux", qui est une fic super méga sadique dans son genre... bon d'accord surtout à partir du chapitre trois et je n'ai posté que le prologue et le un, mais quand même lol !_

_**PS 2 :** Je crois que maintenant c'est ce chapitre-là qui est le plus long de tous ceux que j'aie écrit... _

_**Myrmeca -** qui vous fait un poutoux à chacun et chacune sur la fesse gauche avant de s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas se ramasser une baffe._


	10. Réparation

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** Rhô ben rien ne change dans ces pitites parties là lol ! Toujours myrmeca.

**Spoiler :** Plus rien du tout maintenant. Si la lecture vous a menés jusqu'ici, c'est que le spoil est déjà accompli...

**Disclaimer :** Severus Sevy Sevychou Snape Snapou Nounours et Harry Riry Potty Potter (tiens... moins de surnoms) appartiennent en entière, calme et posée totalité à J.K. Rowling et son immortel génie (qui permet l'émergence de centaines d'autres génies dans le monde - comme **_LYCHEEEEEEEE !_** - Bon promis j'essaye de modérer une peu ma passion... - Si elle arrête un jour d'écrire aussi bien, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à rectifier une erreur que j'ai fait dans une précédente note : Harry a VRAIMENT déjà vu Snape complètement à poil... - lorsqu'il l'a déshabillé, souvenez-vous - mais il n'a été ni terrorisé ni déçu alors le jeu de mot - pourri - de l'Etalon a encore moins de justification qu'avant ! C'est-à-dire que Snape a des dimensions qui ne sont ni exceptionnelles ni minimales, donc _**tout - va - bien !**_

* * *

_**RAR pour les enjoués anonymes inspirés :**_

**sevy :** Merci pour le compliment, je trouve ça très drôle à écrire aussi. Une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle prenait sûrement autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire, et c'est tout à fait vrai ! Bonne lecture du chapitre 10 !

**Lorfhan :** Moi, décidément, j'aime beaucoup ta personnalité ! Pour la syntaxe, j'ai fini par prendre le coup tout au long de l'histoire - je sais à peu près ce que veulent lire les lecteurs, lol ! - , et pour mes pitites remarques, c'est l'inspiration du moment, hihi ! La suite est juste en dessous, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! _PS : j'aimerais vraiment lire tes écrits sur nounours, ça me ferait très plaisir lol !_

* * *

- Mettre un coup de pied rageur dans le placard sous l'évier n'était**_ VRAIMENT_** pas une bonne idée... On est dans la mouise... 

- Oui, murmure Severus pensivement en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs mi-longs d'Harry. Personne ne nous surveille plus et l'eau monte... Il va falloir sérieusement penser à sortir d'ici...

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Réparation **_

Harry se décolle de Severus et contemple à nouveau son oeuvre sous l'évier. Un espèce d'amas de tissu trempé qui fuit encore un peu de partout mais qui tient. Et c'est l'essentiel ! ... Malgré le fait que l'eau ait encore grimpé de quelques millimètres au sol.

Riry se tourne vers Severus.

- Tu penses que c'est du bois ou du plastique, les meubles ?

Snape a les yeux perdus dans une direction assez trouble.

- Sevy ?

- Il... il vaudrait mieux que tu changes de T-shirt, Harry.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Sinon je ne vais pas me reten - enfin je veux dire... - il est trempé.

Harry baisse les yeux sur son torse et découvre que le tissu posé par-dessus recueille aisément trois litres d'eau. Le "problème" qui semble préoccuper Snape est que le T-shirt, à l'origine... était _blanc_. Donc maintenant, il est _transparent_ ! Et il colle à Riry comme une deuxième peau, faisant ressortir les sinuosités magnifiques de ce corps de rêve. Les léger plis du T-shirt sont tous plaqués sur la peau douce du jeune homme et chacun des muscles - développés juste assez pour qu'ils aient l'air parfaits - se dessinent avec légèreté au niveau des abdominaux et des pectoraux si attirants. (ndla : le trip sur le torse de Harry lol ! ) _**°1**_

_Comment vais-je pouvoir oser me regarder à nouveau dans une glace sans rougir de honte ?_ pense un Sevy complètement dérouté.

Les pensées intérieures empirent encore lorsque Harry retire son T-shirt d'un mouvement leste. L'apoplexie neuronale de Severus est à son comble, de la même façon horripilante que lorsque Harry avait retiré son haut de pyjama, sauf que là... des gouttes qui glissent doucement le long des cheveux de Harry tombent sur ses épaules et continuent leur chemin le long du torse hâlé du jeune homme.

Pendant que Harry cherche un nouveau T-shirt dans l'armoire, Severus se concentre intensément sur le trajet d'une gouttelette très intéressante. Elle est placée juste sur la nuque du jeune homme et refuse obstinément de descendre comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre goutte la rejoigne et la force à commencer son inexorable cheminement dans le dos parfait d'un être humain remarquable. Elle glisse rapidement dans le creux de l'épine dorsale puis ralentit aux collines de chaque vertèbre, s'approchant du creux des reins, descendant toujours... toujours et encore plus bas, toujours et encore plus rapidement à mesure qu'elle rencontre ses consoeurs sur sa route, puis elle s'imprègne doucement et meurt dans la rainure cotonneuse du pantalon de toile noire...

... Severus s'apprête à trouver une autre goutte - n'importe où qu'elle puisse être - lorsqu'un nouveau T-shirt - blanc aussi, et un peumoulant - vient les recouvrir en totalité.

_Nooooooooon !_

- Regarde autre chose que mes fesses, s'il te plait, chuchote Harry en se baissant un peu pour atteindre ses chaussures.

- Je regardais plus haut, réplique Severus illico.

- Plus maintenant...

- C'est parce que tu m'as incité à le faire en en parlant !

- Tu crois ? sourit Harry en délacant ses chaussures et en retirant ses chaussettes.

Severus grognepuis va s'asseoir sur la table - euh pardon, sur le lit ! - pour ensuite s'y allonger en tournant le dos à Harry afin de ne pas être tenté de faire quoi que ce soit - entre autre lui sauter dessus... Quelques secondes plus tard, intrigué par un détail, il se retourne.

- Pourquoi as-tu retiré tes chaussures, au fait ?

- Je déteste cordialement avoir de l'eau dans les pompes en cuir fermées de Poudlard. C'est parfaitement insupportable. Je préfère largement barboter pieds nus, répondit Harry en s'approchant du matelas.

- STOP !

- ... Quoi ?

- Si tu veux grimper sur ce lit, tu essuies tes pieds !

- Et les tiens ?

- Mes chaussures sont_en-dehors_ du lit.

- Je peux très bienlaisser mes pieds également en-dehors du lit !

- Il serait préférable que tu les essuies...

- Okay j'ai compris. Je vais te chercher une serviette pour essuyer tes cheveux...

- Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que -

- Oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi je vais dans la salle de bain pour essayer de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. Ou alors à défaut, pour essayer de voir s'il y a un robinet pour éteindre l'eau. Il serait préférable d'éviter de nous noyer tant que c'est possible.

Severus secoue la tête de gauche à droite en regardant Harry disparaître par l'entre-baillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Une seconde plus tard, la tête de Harry refait surface.

- Tu veux bien me rendre ma baguette, que j'essaye de lancer un Sort de Cloisonnement sur ces deux foutus tuyaux ?

- Ca n'a pas de grandes chances de tenir sans approvisionnement en ondes magiques,raisonne posément Severus en lançant sa baguette à Harry.

- Ce serait possible si on s'amusait à ouvrir et à fermer la porte de la salle de bain sans arrêt, mais j'ai la flemme, répliqueHarry en attrapant sa baguette et ensortant de la salle de bain pour fermer la porte puis la rouvrir une bonne dizaine de fois. Enfin... au moins j'aurais essayé, dit-il en se tournant vers la canalisation qui continue de ruisseler. Assemio !

Un petit filet de Sortilège s'entoure autour du tissu trempé pour essayé de l'imperméabiliser, mais le peu de magie qui reste en Harry ne suffit pas à l'alimenter. Il n'en recouvre que la moitié... pendant une dizaine de secondes seulement. Puis la canalisation explose complètement et répand de l'eau partout dans la pièce.

- Et meeeerdeuuh ! crie Harry. C'est le moment de paniquer !

- Attends, j'ai une idée, fait Severus en se levant du lit et en prenant la baguette des mains de Harry. Pousse la table un peu plus loin, histoire que le matelas ne soit pas trempé. ... Eurk, ajoute-t-il en posant les pieds par terre. Je hais l'eau.

- Pourtant tu vis toute l'année dans des cachots humides, remarque Harry.

- Note bien que jai dit "je hais l'eau", pas "je hais l'humidité".

Snape va ouvrir et fermer la porte de la salle de bain le plus rapidement qu'il peut, puis s'éloigne un peu et lance un Sort sur la porte.

- Mobilium !

La porte se met à bouger toute seule, s'ouvrant et se fermant n'importe comment.

- Allez,Riry ! A ton tour, dit Severus en lui lançant à nouveau sa baguette. J'ai eu l'idée, toi tu bosses.

Levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, Harry lance à nouveau le Sortilège, qui cette fois-ci fonctionne durablement. Puis il observe le sol, la porte de la salle de bain qui continue de bouger toute seule et enfin Severus.

- Tu as eu une très bonne idée mais... comment est-ce qu'on va faire quand on devra se laver ? Parce que le mouvement perpétuel de la porte, je veux bien.Même quand je me lave, ça c'est ok - je me fous que tu me voies à poil - mais pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, ça va être une autre histoire.

Severus réfléchit une seconde.

- Il suffira d'arrêter le Sortilège lorsqu'on souhaitera entrer dans la salle de bain et de le relancer lorsqu'on y sera pour éviter que la canalisation ne fuie à nouveau.

- Oui. De toutes manières, si on ne relance pas le Sortilège une fois entré, on aura pas d'eau. La pression dans un circuit comme celui-là est essentielle. ... Et une peu trop forte à mon goût d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir autant d'eau par terre, ajoute-t-il en agitant les orteils sous les dix centimètres d'eau qui recouvrent le sol.

- On en revient au problème de ta charmante amie Granger...

- Oh non... Enlève donc ces idées vengeresses de ton cerveau génial, s'il te plait. Fais-le pour moi.

- Il en est hors de question. Tu ne me changeras pas.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te changer mais plutôt d'épargner mille souffrances à l'intérieur même de la pauvre existence de ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore l'apprécier après ce qu'elle te fait subir.

- C'est bien simple, ça peut s'expliquer en trois petits mots : c'est mon amie.

- ... C'est exactement ce que je pensais : je ne comprendrai jamais.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de véritable ami, nounours ? demande Harry avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

Severus détourne la tête, va prendre un chiffon dans un tiroir de la cuisine et s'assoit sur le lit en retirant ses chaussures.

- ... Si.

Harry le regarde avec un demi-sourire en coin.

- Un seul... , murmure Severus en essuyant ses pieds avec le torchon avant de les poser sur le matelas - ses chaussures faisant à présent office de jolis petits bateaux sur lesquels les différents insectes nuisibles dont je n'ai pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant pourront jouer à l'Arche de Noé.

Harry hésite avant de poser sa question.

- C'était qui ?

- Il est absolument hors de question que tu le saches, rétorque Snape avec fermeté.

- J'en étais sûr ! C'était Sirius ! hurle Harry en sautillant comme un cabri dans l'eau - éclaboussant accessoirement un peu partout.

- NON ! s'exclame un Sevy absoooolument outré.

- Si.

- Non !

- Sii-iiii.

- Non.

- Siiiiiii !

- ... Harry, on a l'air de deux gamins bornés.

- Ben, c'est ce qui je suis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis censé être !

- Ok, j'arrête de t'embêter là-dessus si tu veux. Mais alors je vais t'embêter surta tenue. ... C'est si sexy...

- Harry. ... La ferme.

- Tu es tellement mignon et atirant dans ce genre de défroques, mon Sevychou !

- Harry, tu as attisé ma fureur deux fois de suite dans cette même phrase. Si tu recommences, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Tu veux un câlin ? demande Harry en se léchant les lèvres et en posant une main sur la cuisse nue de Severus pour la remonter progressivement vers le haut.

- ... Tu l'auras cherché.

* * *

Au fin fond de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, un éclat de rire retentit. 

- Si, je te jure que Pomfresh a répondu ça, Blaise ! rit Neville. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, tu peux lui demander ! Hein, Hermione ?

Le Serpentard en plein squat chez les Gryffy n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire. Neville, après avoir passé une journée et demie avec lui, avait à présent beaucoup moins la frousse de Zabini et l'avait invité à passer quelques heures dans la Salle Commune toute belle toute dorée des Gryffondors - ce qui l'avait en tout cas bien moins effrayé que l'idée de passer lui-même quelques heures dans les cachots froid et humides et pas beaux des Serpy - , ce qu'Hermione ne voyait pas d'une très bon oeil tout de même...

- HAHAHAA ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à une réplique pareille ! Plus large que haute !

- Pourtant tu as fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Umbridge, réplique Hermione. Tu l'as fréquentée assez longtemps pour constater cette vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise se calme presque instantanément.

- Moi jamais. Millicent, oui. Malfoy, oui. Ce con de Crabbe, si tu veux. Mais pas moi.

- Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu avais participé à quelques-unes de leurs actions, non ?

- En effet, mais ce n'était pas de plein gré. Umbridge a une méthode de recrutement assez "Serpentard", qui ressemble _légèrement _à du chantage pour certaines personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si tu savais ce qu'elle a osé sortir à Dray pour qu'il accepte de faire le vilain garçon !

- ...

- Bon, tente Neville. On va peut-être changer de sujet.

- ... Vous avez une idée d'où peuvent être Snape et Potter ? demande Blaise.

Un long silence lui répond. Hermione semble réfléchir intensément.

- Oui, finit par dire la jeune femme.

- Non, c'est vrai ? s'étonne Neville. Où, où ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont toujours dans la cage.

- Comment ça ?

- Le petit sourire de Dumbledore quand il nous a demandé à tous de sortir, ça a éveillé mes soupçons. Alors j'ai regardé les derniers instants de vie de la sphère dans mon dernier bocal et j'ai remarqué un détail quand ils ... enfin je les ai entendu parler d'un plan.

- "Quand ils" quoi ? s'intéresse Blaise avec un sourire un peu trop calculateur pour être franc.

- Toi, avec ton esprit de Serpy, ne va pas chercher des liens là où il n'y a rien ! prévient Hermione. (ndla : Merci, Mione, de préserver le secret de nos tourtereaux !) J'irai bien jeter un oeil dans le cachot où la sphère est posée, mais Dumbledore a tout fermé avec des Sortilèges de Magie Blanche.

Blaise fait un sourire sarcastique.

- J'ai bien envie de mettre mon esprit de Serpy en route, tu sais, rit-il.

- Blaise... soupire Hermione. Ne me dis pas que -

- Si. ... Si tu me dis ce qui se passe entre Snape et Potter, je veux bien t'ouvrir cette porte.

- Tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir, proteste la jeune fille pendant que Neville secoue la tête, ne connaissant que trop bien les chantages de Zabini.

- Granger... soupire Blaise à son tour. La Magie Noire est faite exprès pour contrer la Magie Blanche. Tu n'as pas appris ça dans tes bouquins ?

- ... Tu pratiques la Magie Noire ?

- Oui, répond Blaise en secouant la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Hermione semble réfléchir cinq secondes.

- D'accord. Si tu m'ouvres la porte, tu verras par toi-même ce qui se passe. (ndla : Traîtresse !)

* * *

- C'est bon, tu as compris, maintenant ? 

- Euh... si je réponds non, tu feras quoi d'autre ?

- ... Je te jure que j'ai une imagination très fertile.

- Bon alors oui, j'ai compris.

- Bien, fait Snape en se réinstallant sur le lit.

- ... Mais tu peux me détacher, maintenant ?

- Non, répond Severus en se retournant pour contempler Harry, ficelé comme un saucisson et attaché par les pieds au lustre du plafond.

- Mais j'ai dit que j'avais compris !

- La meilleure méthode pour être sûr que tu as _vraiment _compris, c'est de te laisser poireauter comme ça !

- Mais le sang me monte à la tête, j'ai maaaaaal ! s'exclame Harry en se balançant de gauche à droite comme une mouche prise au piègedans une toile d'araignée. Décroche-moaaaaa !

- Tais-toi où j'annule le Sortilège de Cloisonnement des tuyaux pour te noyer. Je te signale que la pointe de tes cheveux baigne déjà dans la flotte !

- ...

- C'est très bien.

- ...

- Bon, ok, je te détache. Tu es tout rouge.

Sevy s'allonge lascivement sur le dos et, avec la tête posée sur son bras gauche replié, il lance négligemment un Sortilège de Découpe sur la corde qui attachait Harry.

_**SCHPLAASH !**_

- Aïeeuh ! T'es méchant, Sev' ! fait le martyre avec une moue tristounette en se délestant des cordes qui l'entouraient.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Tu l'as cherché, tu l'as eu.

- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'au bout !

- Tu ne connais pas tout de moi, Harry. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- Ca veut dire que tu comptes rester avec moi assez longtemps pour m'enseigner tout ce que je dois savoir ?

- Ca dépendra de ton comportement.

- Toujours ton côté prude, ou bien tu parles juste du comportement général ?

- Je parlais du comportement général, évidemment ! Espèce d'obsédé...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était l'adolescence qui voulait ça.

- Je n'étais pas comme ça, adolescent, sinon j'aurais - ... J'ai failli laisser échapper une information.

- Sinon tu aurais sauté sur Sirius ? Noooon ? S'il pouvait entendre ça !

- Il serait horrifié...

- Alors c'était lui !

- Je n'ai jamais confirmé cette hypothèse.

- Ben pourtant tu -

- J'ai juste dit qu'il serait horrifié d'entendre notre conversation, pas qu'il serait horrifié du fait que je lui aurais hypothétiquement - et je dis bien "hypothétiquement" ! - sauté dessus.

- Pour moi ça revient au même.

- Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

- Bon alors c'était lui ou pas ?

- ... Tu veux que te fasse encore pendre, mais cette fois par les orteils ?

- ... Tu ferais pas ça, hein Sev' ?

Harry observe les yeux à lueur cruelle que Snapou lui montre.

- Ok, j'arrête les frais ! Alors de quoi on cause ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry. C'est toujours toi qui anime les conversations, d'ordinaire.

- Ce serait plus drôle si c'était toi qui trouvais un sujet sur lequel on puisse parler, pour une fois.

- ...

- Non ?

- D'accord. On va discuter de l'influence des yeux de chauve-souris bulgares sur les Potions italiennes du 17ème siècle. Cet ingrédient est vraiment très utiles dans les potions à but curatif, mais je pense personnellement que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour les poisons. Tu en penses quoi ?

- ... Honnêtement ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment... vraiment... vraiment rien. C'est un sujet qui ne m'inspire pas le moins du monde.

- Pourtant je t'ai fait un cours sur cette influence en début d'année.

- Ce n'est pas le cours où j'ai envoyé une Bombabouse juste sur ta chaise ?

- Si.

- Alors je ne l'ai pas suivi.

- Je n'avais même pas l'ombre d'un doute sur ce point.

Harry se met à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire comme idioties dans tes cours ! lance-t-il en venant se lover contre Severus sur le matelas, s'allongeant à ses côtés et posant sa tête sur sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pu te ramasser comme retenues dans mes cours ! rétorque Severus en passant la main droite dans les cheveux de son Riry.

Harry soupire doucement, puis se recroqueville un peu, ferme les yeux et tend le cou pour se faire caresser les cheveux, comme un bébé en manque de câlins. Severus sourit et continue son manège.

- Tu veux faire une sieste, Harry ?

Le piti boud'chou Harry hoche lentement la tête.

Severus capitule et ferme lui aussi les yeux, profitant du corps tout chaud qui se presse contre lui.

Malgré le bruit de la porte qui continue de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, les deux colocataires finissent par s'endormir, ne se rendant pas compte de toute la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus sent un petit mouvement contre lui et rouvre les yeux, pour voir Harry aggriper un morceau de sa robe déchirée dans son sommeil, le tissu au niveau de son ventre se retrouvant prisonnier de la main gauche du jeune homme qui sourit en dormant.

Severus regarde Harry tendrement, un sourire amusé posé sur les lèvres, puis il se rendort doucement sans faire attention au fait que le bruit de la porte s'est soudain arrêté.

* * *

- Bon, Granger, je vous ai fait rentrer, maintenant je veux voir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans. 

- Attends, j'essaye de régler quelque chose d'abord.

- Non non, tu vas traficoter je ne sais quoi ! Fais voir d'abord !

- Bon ok, jette un oeil et dégage !

Blaise s'approche de la sphère et regarde ce que lui désigne Hermione.

- Mais il n'y a personne là-dedans ! Juste de la flotte et des meubles en plastoc !

- Et alors ?

- Tu avais dit qu'il y avait encore Snape et Potter !

- J'ai dit que c'était sûrement possible, je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas, rétorque calmement Hermione.

Blaise la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as vraiment un esprit de Serpentarde, lance Blaise comme s'il s'agissait d'une phrase "spéciale-insulte-pour-Gryffondor".

- J'ai juste un esprit, nuance !

- Rhâââ !

Blaise quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Ses pas s'éloignent dans le couloir.

- La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il saoûle ! balance la brunette.

Neville se met à rire.

- Comment tu as pu le supporter plus d'une journée et en plus le réinviter ? demande-t-elle à son ami.

- ... Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir de voir qu'on s'était rapprochés. C'est pour ça que tu nous avais enfermés, non ?

Hermione se rend compte d'une erreur qu'elle a faite en oubliant d'expliquer quelque chose à son ami...

- L'expérience, c'est _juste_ une expérience, Neville. Si ça ne marche pas, tu oublies. La personne avec laquelle tu es enfermé, la plupart du temps, c'est une personne avec qui il est impossible que tu t'entendes. Donc si tu n'y arrives pas - ce qui est plus que probable - tu ne t'y arrêtes pas, tu passes... Compris ?

- Oui.

Neville fait une petite pause, puis reprend :

- ... Alors, Harry et... et _Snape_, ils sont où ?

Hermione sourit.

- Oh, ils sont là. J'ai lancé un Sort d'Invisibilité Provisoire sur eux. Mais maintenant il faut que je répare les bêtises qu'ils ont fait, parce que ce n'est pas beau à voir. Jette donc un oeil là-dessus, tu comprendras !

Neville s'approche.

- Mais... il dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Chuuuuuut ! ... Oui, et alors ? Ca te gêne ?

- Ben ça fait bizarre de les voir... comme ça quoi. Tous les deux... _Snape_ et _Harry_. C'est pas...

- Normal ?

- Non. C'est pas croyable !

Hermione sourit.

- Bon moi je dois m'occuper un peu de leur environnement, là.

- Oui, c'est assez ... humide, d'après ce que je vois.

- Ils ont explosé une canalisation.

- Comment ils ont fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai rien pu enregistrer pendant tout ce temps. Ca m'énerve, d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien voulu savoir comment ils se sont débrouillés.

Hermione traficote une ou deux choses et l'eau au sol disparaît. Puis elle lance un sort et la cuisine toute entière sort de la sphère, réduite à une miniature en caoutchouc dans le creux de sa main. Elle en sort une autre de sa poche, un peu plus élaborée. Elle soupire.

- J'avais l'intention de donner celle-ci à d'autres participants. Il va falloir que j'en crée une nouvelle...

Neville la regarde installer la nouvelle cuisine avec attention, puis sécher toute la cage plongée dans le noir et vérifier d'un Sort que rien ne risque de moisir à l'intérieur. Elle rallume enfin la lumière au-dessus des participants.

- Voilà. Ils sont tranquilles pour un bon moment, normalement. Allons voir les autres...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre neuf ! L'écriture m'a trop trop trop plu ! J'ai bien aimé le coup de la pendaison de Riry... _

_Ca m'est venu comme ça lol, juste en repensant à un manga que j'avais lu - Samuraï Deeper Kyo - où le héros - un super samouraï du tonnerre de dieu - se fait filer un cocon par une jeune femme qui l'accroche à un arbre et le fait pendouiller. Il finit par se balancer de gauche à droite pitoyablement et je trouve ça hilarant !_

_Enormes bisous à vous tous mes lecteurs ! **Quelques reviews pour avoir le chapitre d'après plus vite ?** Rhô moi je veux bien !_

_Au chapitre 11 !_

* * *

_**°1 :**_ Merci à la review de Zazaone, sans laquelle je n'aurais peut-être pas pensé à faire le coup du T-shirt trempé ! 


	11. Recette de cuisine et désaccords

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** bon là je passe, hein ? C'est vrai quoi, y'en a marre faut toujours tout vous répéter lol ! Pas - de - Spoil, na ! ... D'abord !

**Disclaimer :** Tous est à JKR à part l'idée démente d'enfermer des gens qui se détestent ensemble ! Ca c'est un produit pur délire de mon cerveau marque déposée et certifiée « mi-lobotomie »...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolééééée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais euuuuuh... en fait je n'ai aucune excuse sinon que mon petit copain squattait chez moi, huhu... Hum, passons. Donc, les RARs :

* * *

_Il pleut, il pleut, bergèèèèèère ; **R**épond **A** tes **R**evieeeeeeews :_

Bon euh... je m'excuse, hein c'est nerveux. J'ai peur de me faire taper dessus pour mes trois jours de non-post.

**Nila et Niale :** Hum, il est vrai que l'erreur n'a été aperçue que par toi, héhé. Oui, chers lecteurs, j'ai commis une faute irréparable à la fin du chapitre dix... J'ai écrit: "Fin du chapitre neuf"... Comment paumer ses lecteurs, hein ? Leçon première, il faut changer lesnuméros des chapitres ! Appelez le dix le neuf et le trois le sept et le tour est joué rien ne va plus ! (PS : nous ne sommes pas dans un casino, je vous assure, même si ça peut prêter à confusion.) Sinon oui en effet le chapitre était court mais il était quand même deux fois plus long que le premier ! Et puis celui-ci ne va pas dépareiller, na ! Euh... Et puis "pourquoi Hermione a changé la cuisine ?", je crois que c'est une évidence, zizine. Vu que la canalisation est complètement fichue, je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, non ? Enormes zibous !

**sevy :** joli remarque, c'est sympa ! ... L'idée est marrante je crois que je vais mettre ça en oeuvre ! Merci pour tout tes encouragements !

**Mickaelle :** problème avec mes mails lol.. pas répondu comme d'ab par msn. Euh... Sinon oui Sevy souffre de cette situation. Malgré le fait que ses "hormones" ne le travaillent pas trop, c'est en effet un homme, comme tu le soulignes. La souffrance et le sadisme sont les maître-mots...

**Lorfhan :** Je crois qu'Hermione va se cacher bien plus loin que dans un trou de souris lol ! Et d'ailleurs bien plus longtemps que la bestiole en question ! Sevy va sûrement se venger, mais je ne sais pas si elle sera là à leur sortie pour le subir à l'instant... (PS : j'adore tes délires ! Continue comme ça ! )

**NEPHERIA :** Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras lol !

_A présent, Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

- Voilà. Ils sont tranquilles pour un bon moment, normalement. Allons voir les autres...

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Recette de cuisine et désaccords_**

- Harry...

Snape souffle son prénom d'une voix douce.

- Harry... Il faudrait qu'on se lève.

- Mmmm noooon... J'veux paaaaaas... marmonne Harry toujours étroitement collé à son Sevy.

- Harry, tu ne veux quand même pas me forcer à utiliser ton surnom pour te motiver ?

Harry sourit et hoche la tête.

- ... Allez, 'Ry, lève-toi.

- Mmm, je préfère l'autre...

- Riry, s'il te plait...

- Mmmm, d'accord.

Harry lâche doucement le morceau de la robe de Sevy qu'il tenait toujours serré dans sa main et s'étire longuement comme un chat qui s'éveille. Severus vient sur lui pour l'embrasser câlinement.

- On va pouvoir descendre le matelas de la table, Harry.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça doit faire à peu près deux heures qu'on nous a installé une nouvelle cuisine.

- J'ai dormi tant que ça ? Comment t'as pu me supporter ?

- Je ne sais pas, sourit Severus.

Harry se redresse et regarde vers la cuisine.

- Wouaa ! En plus elle est bien plus jolie que la précédente ! ... Euh au fait, la remarque sur le matelas, c'était un moyen détourné de me dire que tu avais faim ?

- Non. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, si.

- D'accord, je vais essayer de te faire quelque chose de mangeable, alors.

- ... Donc je ne viens pas t'aider.

- Si, tu peux.

- Tu me fais confiance à ce point-là ?

Harry sourit.

- Oui... Et puis apparemment, Hermione aussi. Pour avoir installé un mobilier comme celui-là...

- ... Encore elle ?

- C'est _forcément_ elle. Dumbledore n'aurait autorisé personne à entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, mais elle seule est assez intelligente pour trouver une solution.

- Ses capacités intellectuelles n'ont d'égale que son insolente cruauté.

- Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, non ?

- Imagine qu'elle ait enfermé d'autre duos...

- Je pense que c'est le cas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs autre couples enfermés.

- Comme ?

- Oh ben je ne sais pas, moi. Je ne suis pas Hermione.

- Heureusement sinon tu en verrais de toutes les couleurs.

Harry hoche la tête avec compréhension.

- Hum, sinon... il vaudrait mieux que tu trouves quelque chose à te mettre au lieu de ça, lance Harry en soulevant légèrement le tissu de la robe de Severus.

- Veux-tu bien cesser d'agiter le minuscule morceau qui me reste, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi, tu n'as rien en dessous ? demande Harry en tentant encore une fois de soulever la robe.

- Arrête ton cinéma, la menace de pendaison est toujours effective.

- Sauf que cette fois... j'ai ma baguette, fait Harry en allant la chercher rapidement sous l'oreiller de son nounours et en la coinçant sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

- Harry... Ne m'oblige pas à aller la chercher.

- Je ne crois pas que tu oserais le faire si je ne voulais pas. Et je te signale au passage que c'est quand même _ma _baguette.

- ... Ton amie Granger va souffrir de ne pas m'avoir laissé la mienne.

- Avec tout ce qu'elle va subir quand tu sortiras, je lui conseille au moins de remonter le temps jusque chez les Grecs et de devenir prêtresse d'Apollon pour t'échapper.

- Ja ne pense pas que cela sera suffisant. Ma rancune est très tenace.

- Pourtant tu m'embrasses alors que je t'ai raisonnablement bien fait chier pendant des années.

- C'est parce que je te l'ai bien rendu.

- ... C'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai plus trop souvenir. Tu m'as harcelé méchamment de ma ... allez disons, troisième année - parce que les deux premières tu ne me trouvais peut-être pas assez grand pour que je puisse me venger convenablement (tu as au moins le sens de l'honneur) - jusqu'à ma cinquième année incluse. Ca ne fait que trois longues années à te "supporter" et ensuite j'ai commencé à t'apprécier en sixième année, donc à t'agacer profondément, ce à quoi tu répliquais en me donnant des retenues qui ne m'éxaspéraient même pas, puisque Ron était toujours dans les mêmes coups fourrés que moi et donc dans les mêmes activités d'heures de colle. En septième année... bof, rien de méchant. ... Je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'as rendu ce que je t'ai donné, en réalité.

- La frustration, peut-être ? tente Severus avec un sourire sadique.

Harry fronce les sourcils et grimace.

- ... Tu marques un point, enfoiré. Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

- Quand quoi ? demande Severus d'un ton innocent. Quand je marques des points ? Parce que si c'est ça qui t'ennuie, ce n'est pas prêt d'arrêter.

- Quand tu me fais passer pour un cafard merdeux à mes propres yeux.

- Oulaaaa. Elaboré, tout ça. Je croyais que tu aimais bien cette partie de ma personnalité ?

- C'est vrai. La plupart du temps. Quand c'est trop présent ça devient un peu énervant. C'est plus dur d'y répliquer quand ça touche directement un point auquel on ne peut rien faire.

Severus sourit.

- Plus tu me dis que ça t'énerve, plus je risque de continuer, tu sais ? C'est mon caractère. C'est moi...

Harry le regarde attentivement, puis se penche pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ca m'agace, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je te propose de passer ton agacement avec moi sur ton amie Granger lorsque tu sortiras.

- Hors de question, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis très heureux qu'elle m'ait enfermé dans cette cage avec toi, espèce de vil Serpentard sournois.

- Sale Gryffondor courageux.

Harry sourit et le regarde avec attention.

- C'était censé être une insulte ?

- Parfaitement.

- Le courage c'est mauvais, pour toi ?

- Chez les Serpentard, nous avons une devise très simple qui convient à toutes les situations périlleuses : "Sois lâche... sois vivant". **_°1_**

- Hahahaaa ! Trop bien ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce versant négatif du courage...

- C'est sûrement pour ça que tu as réussi à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne pas penser à la mort était la seule solution.

- Oui... Sûrement... fait Harry pensivement.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- On change de sujet, nounours ?

- Oui. Oui, ce serait mieux.

- ... Tu as toujours faim ?

- Atrocement.

* * *

- Allez, Neville, approche toi, n'hésite pas.

- C'est qui là-dedans ?

Hermione sourit largement.

- Regarde...

Le jeune homme jette un oeil à la sphère et ouvre la bouche si grand que le "poc" qu'Hermione entend s'attribue automatiquement dans son esprit au bruit d'un menton qui heurte le sol.

- C'est- c'est -

- Oui.

- C'est...

- Oui, je te dis. Ce sont eux.

- Mais comment tu as pu les enfermer tous les deux ? Ils vont s'entre-tuer ! Ils sont physiologiquement et psychologiquement inadéquats à s'entendre ! C'est de l'ordre de l'homicide volontaire, là !

- Calme-toi, je t'assure qu'ils arrivent à se débrouiller.

- Ah oui ? A ce que je vois, leur débrouillardise est plutôt sanglante.

- Euh... non. Ca c'est... les premiers accrochages. Maintenant, c'est passé. Tu peux me croire, ils commencent à se supporter !

- ... Ca va finir en bain de sang.

* * *

- Rhô, Hermione a embarqué l'ébauche de tarte aux pommes !

- Une raison de plus de la faire souffrir... J'avais terriblement envie de goûter à ce plat.

- On en refait une ? Ou bien tu veux une pizza ? Je vois qu'il y a un four à air pulsé et un mixer.

- Un four à quoi ?

- Euh, eh ben c'est un four qui euh... enfin c'est Moldu, quoi !

- Personnellement je ne fais pas confiance aux appareillages Moldus. C'est un peu trop fragile à mon goût.

- Oui, comme la canalisation sous l'évier. Bon, essaye de trouver la farine, s'il te plait. Et du sel. Avec euh... c'était quoi, déjà ? ... Bon je retrouverai.

- J'y vais, soupire Severus.

- Moi pendant ce temps je vais chercher dans le frigo ce qu'on pourra mettre sur la pâte.

Harry se dirige vers le réfrigérateur alors que Snapou cherche dans les placards, un par un, pour trouver ce qu'il faut. (ndla : Ben il faut bien qu'ils mangent, non ? lol)

- Tiens, j'ai trouvé du jambon ! Et de la mozzarella ! C'est super bon quand c'est fondu ! Il faudra mettre un peu de gruyère aussi. Est-ce qu'il y en a ?

- J'ai trouvé de la farine.

- Génial ! Et moi le gruyère.

- Il y a de la... "sauce tomate concentrée" dans des espèces de boîtres en ferraille, par ici. Tu es sûr que c'est très hygiénique ?

- Oui. Vas-y envoie !

Severus balance lestement la boîte de conserve, que Harry rattrape tout aussi habilement.

- Et la farine ? ... Ouff, merci ! La vache c'est lourd !

- Je crois que c'était un paquet de trois kilos, Harry.

- Pour lancer ça comme si ça faisait 30 grammes, tu en as du muscle !

- ... Mouais. Dans ce cas, c'est bien caché.

- Rhô arrête t'es vachement bien foutu ! Je t'assures que -

- BON ! coupe Snapou. Et cette pâte à pizza !

- Je ne me rappelle plus de l'ingrédient final... Il faut un verre d'eau aussi, mais après...

- Peut-être ça ? demande Severus en tendant un petit sachet devant le nez d'Harry.

- De la levure ! Ouais c'est exactement ça ! s'exclame Riry en prenant le sachet rose des mains de Severus. T'es un génie !

- Tu te moques de moi ? questionne Sevy avec un regard en biais.

- Oui. Bon il nous faut 300 grammes de farine, une pincée de sel, le verre d'eau et donc la levure.

- Débrouille-toi, lance Snapou en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Harry pose tous les ingrédient sur le plan de travail et court après son Sevy.

- Hé ! Nounours ! Tu me fais pas la tête, au moins ?

- Non, grogne le nounours.

- Euh... La réponse exacte n'était-elle pas "oui" ?

- Non, re-grogne le nounorus. (ndla : dépression momentanée à l'idée d'être dans la cage peut-être...)

- ... Bon euh. Je crois que c'est le cri de l'estomac qui te fait être comme ça. Ma tante est pareille. Toujours insupportable tant qu'elle n'a pas grignoté un truc - ou espionné un peu chez les voisin, ce que sans le cas présent tu ne peux pas faire. ... Je vais finir de faire à manger.

Severus ne dit rien et observe calmement Harry faire la cuisine. Il met la farine dans le mixer, puis le sel et la levure. Il est ensuite saisi d'une illumination et rajoute un filet d'huile d'olive.Puis il referme le couvercle, et met en route l'appareil.

- Mais quel bruit ça fait ! crie Snape par-dessus le boucan en question. Je préfère vraiment faire des Potions !

- Le bruit est normal ! Tu verras ce sera pire quand je mettrai l'eau !

Et en effet, lorsque Harry ajoute l'eau, la pâte commence à se mettre en boule et à tourner à l'intérieur de l'appareil dans un tourbillonnement incessant - et accessoirement un bruit infernal.

- Ca va vraiment être bon, cette chose gluante ?

- Euh... bon, ce n'est gluant que parce que j'ai mis un tout petit peu trop d'eau. Il suffit de... rajouter un peu de farine... Et voilà !

Harry se lave rapidement les mains à l'évier, sort la pâte du mixer - qui est arrêté, rassurez-vous - à la main et s'amuse à la pouitrer.

- Tu veux essayer ? C'est super drôle !

- Cela ne me tente pas du tout.

- Tu peux me sortir un saladier, s'il te plait ? Il faut faire reposer la pâte. **_°2_**

Severus consent à lever son noble postérieur pour fouiller dans les placards une nouvelle fois, et il déniche finalement un récipient adéquat. Harry pose la pâte dedans et la recouvre d'un torchon tout propre - pas celui avec lequel Snapou s'est essuyé les pieds, non non !

- Dans une demi-heure, je mettrai le four en route. Arrête de faire la tronche, s'il te plait. C'est exaspérant pour moi.

- ...

- Et tu as l'air d'une vraie marâtre ...

- ...

- Tu réfléchis, hein ?

- Oui.

- Ca, c'est très mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais. A quoi tu réfléchis ?

- Nous.

- Oh non... C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses, de nous ? demande Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Sevy - qui était parti s'y réinstaller.

- Je pense qu'on doit vraiment avoir l'air de deux imbéciles, enfermés dans une cage fictive dont on arrive même pas à sortir.

- Hermione doit avoir mis en place un moyen très simple de sortir. Sans baguette en plus. Parce que je ne crois pas que j'étais censé conserver la mienne.

- ... Pourquoi faut-il que le prénom de Granger ait été prononcé au moins trois fois sur notre lit dans la même journée ?

- Euh... Parce que tu es rancunier ?

Severus sourit pour la première fois depuis dix bonnes grosses méga minutes.

- Maintenant c'est ma faute ?

- Parfaitement, Monsieur-je-fais-la-tronche-à-chaque-fois-que-mes-neurones-s'activent !

- ... Moi au moins, ils s'activent de temps en temps, réplique Sevy en souriant encore une fois.

- Mais réfléchissent-ils de la bonne manière ? J'ai l'impression que tu vois souvent le mauvais côté des choses, c'est normal ?

- Je pense que c'est comme ça que je réfléchis depuis longtemps. J'ai appris à ne pas trop attendre le bon côté des choses. ... Il n'arrive pas souvent entier à destination.

- Mais il existe. Regarde pour nous ! On est là ensemble et personne ne peut véritablement nous déranger ! Et puis... enfin, tu aimes bien être avec moi, non ?

- Oui. Il existe, ce bon côté. Mais comme tu peux voir, il y a aussi le mauvais côté. Je suis avec toi, d'accord, j'aime beaucoup être avec toi, d'accord. Mais en même temps nous sommes enfermés. Ca ce n'est pas joyeux.

- Il faut essayer de ne voir que le bon côté. C'est ce que je fais tout le temps et c'est pour ça je j'ai toujours la tête d'un imbécile-heureux. ... Parce que c'est ce que je suis !

Severus regarde un moment Harry, puis pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse tendrement en le renversant sous lui. Harry se laisse aller doucement et répond à l'étreinte désespéré de son pauvre nounours déprimé. La main droite de Sevy vient caresser la joue de Riry, qui ouvre les yeux et le fixe avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, nounours ?

Severus lui fait le sourire le plus sincère qu'il ait jamais vu.

- J'ai décidé de voir le bon côté des choses, chuchote-t-il.

Harry l'entoure de ses bras et roule sur le côté pour se remettre au-dessus de lui.

- Et là, c'est toujours le bon côté ?

Sevy fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Harry se met à rire.

- Tu as l'air si méchant et si hargneux tout d'un coup que tu as forcément compris.

Severus roule à son tour sur le côté pour reprendre le dessus.

- De cette façon, le bon côté des choses me convient parfaitement.

Harry roule à nouveau sur le côté en aggripant Sevy par les épaules, mais... il se casse la figure par terre, et pousse un long gémissement douloureux quand son dos heurte le sol après un bon mètre de chute. (ndla : ben oui le matelas était toujours sur la table, ils l'ont pas descendu... )

- Tu vois que le hasard fait bien les "_choses_", lance Severus.

- Moi je m'en fous - ouaïlle... mon dos - les deux "bons côtés" me conviennent, personnellement, répond Harry.

- Il y en a un que tu peux oublier, dit Severus en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

- Oh ben non ! commence Harry. Je refuse qu'il n'y ait que toi qui - ... ok **_j'oublie_** ! continue-t-il sous le regard que lui lance Sevy.

_... En tout cas, je fais semblant,_ termine-t-il dans sa tête.

- ... Sev' ?

- Mmmh ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Sev' relève la tête qu'il avait posée dans le creux du cou de Harry et le contemple pendant un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?

- Non, je me posais juste la question. Donc, je _te_ posais juste la question. C'est comme pour hier soir, avant de me résigner à venir m'enfouir dans tes bras, je t'ai demandé si il y avait une possibilité que tu m'aimes un jour. Eh ben là je te demandes si maintenant tu m'aimes, c'est une question toute simple à laquelle j'aimerais que tu répondes pour être sûr que -

- Arrête ton monologue, Harry, j'ai compris. Ca ne sert à rien d'en faire trop.

- ... ... Alors ?

- Même si j'étais convaincu de la réponse exacte à cette question, je ne crois pas que je t'en ferais part.

- ...

- ...

- Ca, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes.

- Harry ! Ton esprit de Gryffondor tire de bien trop hâtives conclusions à mon goût !

- Mais ce sont des conclusions parfaitement justifiées, non ?

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce que de un, tu es bien trop fier pour me dire au bout de même pas deux jours que tu m'aimes, si tel est le cas, de deux, tu as toujours une réponse exacte à chaque question que je te pose dans la tête dès que je te l'ai posée. Donc il reste juste le problème de la "conviction" de cette réponse. Et là encore il y a un troisième point : tu as largement assez de volonté pour être convaincu des "réponses exactes" que ton cerveau formule. ... Donc tu m'aimes.

- Il peut y avoir un quatrième point : que j'évite de te dire que je ne t'aime pas pour pas que tu ne deviennes enquiquinant comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Mais dans ce cas, tu te soucies quand même de ce que je peux penser de ta réponse, donc tu te soucies de moi, donc tu es attaché à moi un minimum.

- ... Cette fois c'est toi qui marques un point.

- Donc tu m'aimes ?

Severus garde le silence un petit moment.

- ... Il me semble.

- C'est moins bien qu'un oui, mais c'est déjà mieux que l'absence de réponse de tout à l'heure.

- Tu deviens bien trop Serpentard à mon contact, Harry. Cela m'inquiète.

- Que je devienne Serpentard ? Ou que je sois à ton contact ? minaude Harry en ondulant légèrement des hanches sous le corps de Severus - dont la respiration s'accélère un peu. (ndla : N'oubliez pas, Sevy est en mini-jupe ! ... Et puis c'est un homme après tout.)

- Que tu deviennes Serpentard. Parce que ça signifie que je risque de devenir Gryffondor. C'est une idée qui m'inspire un sentiment particulièrement désagréable.

- J'ai toujours été un peu Serpentard sur les bords. Le fait que tu sois là exacerbe juste ce "moi" que je possède déjà.

- ... Si tu veux. Mais cesse de t'agiter comme ça quand tu parles, ça m - ça me déconcentre.

- Tu allais dire "ça m'exc -

- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'allais dire ! C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas dit... J'ai un minimum de décence.

Harry pouffe légèrement.

- Tu peux parler avec ta _décence_, regarde ta tenue !

- ... Ok.

Severus se lève et Harry ressent soudain un grand vide - et un mal de dos encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Je voulais pas te vexer, Sev' ! dit-il en se redressant, le visage inquiet mais grimaçant.

- Je vais juste chercher une tenue correcte dans l'armoire. Je ne suis pas vexé. Pas comme tout à l'heure.

Harry, un peu rassuré, se lève complètement et commence à tirer le matelas de la table pour le remettre à sa place originelle.

- ... Si c'est vraiment moi qui t'ai vexé, je m'en excuse. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Tu ne fais rien exprès, Harry. Tu es un parfait petit Gryffondor sur ce point. ... C'est à ça que je réfléchissais tout à l'heure. En me demandant sérieusement s'il valait la peine que nous tentions une relation durable, compte tenu de nos caractères respectifs.

- Tu crois que ça ne vaut pas le coup ?

- J'espère que si... (ndla : _vu que je suis déjà complètement accroc_, lol ! - Ben vi pour être vexé par le mépris de quelqu'un, il faut déjà l'aimer !)

Harry sourit. La remarque de Severus signifiait clairement qu'il avait pris la décision d'essayer de poursuivre leur relation.

- Un jeu de mot vient de me venir à l'esprit par rapport à ma propre phrase.

- ... Non, Harry, par pitié.

- ... "Tenter _le coup_" ne te tente pas ?

- Tu remarqueras que j'avais dit non, Harry. Tu t'es ridiculisé.

- C'était médiocre. ... Nul.

- Indubitablement.

- C'était pas une question mais une affirmation !

- Cela méritait tout de même un commentaire.

Harry termine de replacer le matelas comme il faut et bat la couette pour faire partir un peu de poussière.

- Si tu le dis... Bon il va falloir que je m'occupe de la pizza. En espérant que cette fois, on puisse manger tranquilles.

* * *

_Bon euh perso... ce chapitre m'a un peu fait bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié de lui donner la petite étincelle pétillante habituelle. Le fait que Sevy redevienne un peu cynique a gâché ce piti morceau de vie, je crois. J'espère avoir rattrapé ça sur la fin... _

_Peut-être vont-ils bientôt sortir de la cage ? Ca leur ferait du bien, sûrement, de reprendre un peu d'air frais. _

_Au prochain chapitre (dont je ne connais pas encore le titre, pour la bonne raison que je l'ai à peine commencé lol !) !_

* * *

**_°1 :_** C'est mon oeuvre, cette réplique, lol ! "Sois lâche... sois vivant !" Parfaitement Serpentard !

_**°2 :** _Je n'ai mis un petit sachet ROSE de levure que parce que je ne voulais pas compliquer le boulot de Riry lol ! Je ne sais même pas si en réalité ça fait vraiment gonfler la pâte froide avec ce genre de levure. (Je ne pense pas) Je pencherais plutôt pour de la levure de boulangerie... pas la chimique (c'est dégueulasse s'il reste des grumeaux).

_

* * *

_

_**PS :** Je pense poster le chapitre 12 de NALS avec quelques jours de retard (genre mercredi prochain au lieu de samedi) et le chapitre trois de RMDLY dans une semaine et demie. Enormes poutoux ! Je vous adore lecteurs ! _


	12. La sortie

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** moua !

**Spoiler :** aucun

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR et je ne reçois pas de sousous pour l'écriture de cette fic !

_**ATTENTION ! Rating** **transformé en M ! **J'entends déjà des soupirs de contentement lol ! **(surtout pour le chapitre prochain en réalité...) **_

**_

* * *

_**

_**RAR pour les émouvants anonymes trop choupis : **_

_**ali angel :**_ merci de ton soutien, j'espère que cette nouvelle partie de folie de plaira !

_**jenni944 :**_ lol oui là Sev' a réfléchi ! J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas trop souvent, moi ça m'a fait bizarre !

_**molly :**_ moi ma maman elle arrive à faire lever la pâte en une heure à peu près. Elle est forte, ma maman, huhu ! Bon j'arrête un peu et je réponds aux autres reviews sinon je vais m'étaler en compliments... (Quelle chance d'avoir une mounette pareille ! Je t'aime moune ! )

_**sevy :**_ ben je réponds à tout le monde normalement, même lorsque le temps me presse... (comme maintenant on me harcèle pour partir du PC ! Il est 20h48 du 11 Mai 2006 et je me fais étrangler atrocement, haaaaaaaa ! Je vais devoir poster demain, merdeuuuh ! Désolé mes lecteurs adorés ! ) ... Vraiment pas pratique d'être à l'internat ... groumpf... °l'auteur boude°

_**12 Mai 2006, reprise des RARs (yes ! me revoilà ! ) :**_

_**Lorfhan :**_ Ma Lorfhan adorééée ! Je suis navrée d'avoir eu du retard, mais ... hum là c'est bien pire je suis vraiment désolée. Les péripéties de mes charmants petits héros prennent un tournant décisif dans ce piti chapitre assez sympa et j'espère que cela te plaira. Ton gros "Nyarf" sur quand vont-ils sortir est plutôt bien choisi parce que dans ce chapitre ils - mmmphffff !

°reprise par faina° (hum... excusez-moi du baillonnage de ma voix principale mais je dois quand même la forcer à conserver un minimum de suspense... navrée pour l'interruption. On reprend...)

Maieuh ! Méchante petite voix !

_**lilou **(chap7)_ : lol le coup de la chemise de nuit m'était venu comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'en faire une aussi affreuse. Certains de mes revieweurs m'ont demandé si j'en avais une comme ça à prendre pour modèle... (j'étais horrifiée lol)._ (chap 8)_ lol ha-haaa ! j'ai réussi ! eh voui je me suis dit mais pinaise comment je vais faire pour qu'ils se sautent dessus et voilà ! j'ai trouvé ! ... une chute. Tellement bégnin que c'en devient drôle lol !_ (chap9)_ lol j'ai adoré l'idée de _**Mirliton **_dans sa review lorsqu'elle m'a fait remarquer qu'il était possible que Dumby arrive, deux jours plus tard, en disant "bon maintenant ça suffit, vous sortez !" en trouvnt deux participants surnageant pitoyablement dans leur cage, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer et se noyer. . Magnifique ... _(chap10)_ lol pour enfermer Dolorès et Minerva il faut avoir un esprit vraiment tordu oui... que j'ai lol ! mais si elles n'avaient aucune chance de s'entendre c'était peut-être pour Dolores l'occasion d'apprendre à fermer sa gueu - mmphff ! (Hum... j'ai déjà dit pas d'insulte ou de mots vulgaires, fagine ! ) °fagine se démène et se débarrasse de l'emprise de sa petite voix° ... D'apprendre à fermer sa GUEULE ! Je dis c'que j'veux, d'abord ! groumpf. _(chap 11)_ Mais c'est qu'elle a de bonnes idées concernant les autres participants mh ? T'es douée quand même... mais chut faut pas dire - sinon je vais me retrouver lâchement assaillie par ma petite voix une fois de plus ! Enormes poutoux et merci pour toutes ces reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Et pour finir...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Si tu le dis... Bon il va falloir que je m'occupe de la pizza. En espérant que cette fois, on puisse manger tranquilles.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : La sortie**_

Severus, toujours debout près de l'armoire, hésite un instant qui lui paraît une éternité. Il observe Harry s'avancer vers la cuisinière et commencer à s'affairer pour trouver des ingrédients à mettre sur sa pizza. Les mouvements inconsciemment attirants de Harry accrochent son regard, et il finit par s'approcher de lui et par l'enserrer de ses bras. Sa bouche va même se poser délicatement sur la nuque du jeune homme qui tout d'un coup frissonne.

- S-Sev', qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce me semble être une évidence, murmure Severus dans le creux du cou de Harry en mordillant doucement la peau tendre et sensible de cet endroit si particulier.

Harry se retourne dans les bras de Severus pour lui faire face et il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Sérieusement, Sev. Je suis censé faire à manger pour la première fois depuis presque une journée et tu viens ... euh... tu viens faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

Severus se penche très lentement, pousse tendrement de son visage celui du jeune homme et souffle sur l'oreille d'Harry qui ressent une douce chaleur lui chatouiller les tympans.

- Hhhhhaaaa ... Sev', répond ! Tu as l'intention d'aller jusqu'où ?

- Ma seule envie... °mordillage du lobe de l'oreille° c'est de... °léchouillage° ... t'empêcher de faire la cuisine. °soufflage°

Harry sourit dans le cou de Snape et est à nouveau secoué d'un frisson quand l'une des mains de Severus commence à se promener sur son dos.

- Tu n'as pas faim, nounours ?

- Oh si.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas de la pizza que tu parles, je me trompe ?

- Oui et non.

- Mmmmh... Hhaaaïïïe !

Harry pose vivement la main sur son cou avant d'observer la petite goutte de sang qui perle sur son index.

"Oups" semble penser Severus en contemplant la légère coupure que ses dents un peu trop fougueuses ont provoqué dans le cou de Harry.

- Héééé ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas hémophile, sinon je serais déjà mort ! proteste Harry.

Severus hausse un sourcil.

- C'est tout près, l'artère ! s'offusque le jeune homme. Tes gènes vampires se réveillent ou quoi ? T'aurais pu me tuer !

- Tant que personne d'autre ne te tue de cette manière...

Harry s'amuse à observer la lueur égrillarde qui anime les deux orbes sombres de son ex-professeur de Potions - enfin… de son presque ex-professeur de Potions et officieusement petit ami.

_"La vache qu'est-ce que ça sonne mal "petit ami" ! "_ pense Harry. _"Surtout vu sa taille."_

Cette petite lueur dans les yeux de Snape éclaire tout. Ca danse vivement, ça bouge comme une petite bestiole folle prisonnière à l'intérieur. Il y a ce désir qui s'apaise, se calme, et aussi - comme de l'eau qu'on jetterait sur le feu - un petit grésillement d'insatisfaction.

- Tu peux aller faire ta pizza. Je saurai réfréner mes ardeurs, dit Severus en retournant vers le lit pour y chercher sa cape et la plier - histoire de se calmer les nerfs et de ne pas être obligé d'aller se prendre une douche froide.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie, moi ? demande Harry. ( Quoique j'ai faim... )

- Arrête, Harry. Fais ta pizza et on verra plus tard pour le reste.

- Tu es réellement affamé, en réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Oui.

Harry se met à rire.

- En plus Hermione nous regarde !

- Que - ? Oh celle-là elle va vraiment souffrir ! Je vais l'écarteler comme un crapaud-buffle, lui démettre les membres un par un, enchaîner ce qui restera de son corps et la faire doucement mijoter dans une Potion de Réducteur de tête africain ! Je m'en ferais une poupée vaudou, tiens ! ... Il n'était pas possible que tu m'en informes avant ? Ta légilimencie était anihilée par mes baisers (ndla : ahem, et morsures), peut-être ?

- Euuuuh. Eh bien en fait j'appréciais vraiment le traitement jusqu'à ce que tes charmantes canines ne fassent des trous dans ma peau.

- ... Ce n'étaient pas mes canines.

- Je n'y crois pas trop si tu veux mon avis. Tu m'as troué la peau regarde !

Harry s'approche du matelas et tend son cou vers Severus, dont les yeux recommencent à briller étrangement. Le jeune homme s'en rend compte et s'éloigne prudemment.

- Sev'... Ce n'est pas que tu me fasses peur mais... tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Parfaitement, répond le Sevy en détournant la tête. Concentre-toi sur la pizza plus que sur moi.

- C'est la faim qui te fait réagir comme ça ?

- ...

- Ca t'était déjà arrivé ?

- Non. Mais ce n'est rien. J'ai toujours tenu à ne jamais manquer un repas et il est déjà près de ... huit heures et là, je suis torturé par une faim dévorante. ... A dévorer vraiment n'importe quoi, tu comprends ?

Harry hoche la tête.

- Oui, c'est compris. Mais je croyais que tes gènes vampires ne t'avaient rien laissé d'autre qu'une envie d'obscurité ?

- C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et ça te fait quoi là ? A l'intérieur, je veux dire. Parce que j'ai très bien senti ce que ça faisait sinon.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le savoir ?

- J'aime bien apprendre des choses sur toi, répond Harry en retournant vers la pizza et en la garnissant de tomates, jambon, fromage et toutes sortes de choses agréables à manger. (ndla : slurp... baaaave) Plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus je t'apprécie, termine-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi savoir ce que cela me fait de ressentir un besoin de sang plutôt minime peut t'aider à m'apprécier.

- Eh ben... en quelque sorte, si. Ca me permet non seulement de connaître une autre partie de toi mais en plus d'éviter d'en être la victime, c'est plutôt un bon point.

- Il est vrai que tout bien considéré...

Harry met la pizza dans le four et la minuterie en route pour un quart d'heure. Puis il s'approche de Sevy et s'allonge à ses côtés sur le lit.

- J'aimerais que tu me racontes une ou deux choses sur toi, chuchote-t-il. Après on mange cette satanée foutue pizza pour éviter que tu me boives insconsciemment en une seule gorgée - d'ailleurs essaie de te contrôler un peu, hein - et on sort de cette pièce à la con.

- Nous pourrions sortir maintenant, ce serait plus judicieux.

- Je n'ai pas très envie que tu sautes sur le premier quidam venu qui te passerait à proximité dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ca casserait toute ta réputation de grand méchant impassible. Et puis j'ai un programme, j'aimerais m'y tenir, nounours.

Severus regarde Harry et observe son air déterminé un moment.

- Harry... Tu es conscient que si tu m'appelles de cette façon hors de cette pièce, tout Harry Potter que tu sois, je vais t'éviscérer ?

- Il me semble que oui.

- Alors tu sais également qu'il serait temps que tu t'habitues à ne plus le prononcer ?

- ... Non. "Je saurais réfréner mes ardeurs", ... nounours.

Severus lui jette un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus menaçant.

- Calme tes velléités belliqueuses, veux-tu ? lance Harry en repoussant doucement son Sevy dont le visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien. _**°1**_

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas me faire vampiriser.

- Je n'ai jamais vampirisé personne.

- Il faut une première fois à tout. (ndla : Mais bien sûr, Riry... Et le chocolat met le papier d'alu dans la marmotte !) Mais là je ne veux pas en faire les frais.

- J'ai comme l'impression que cette stupide histoire de gène ne te fournit qu'une raison extraordinairement dénuée de sens de me repousser, je n'ai pas raison ?

- Je ne te repousse pas. Et je ne crois pas que ce serait dénué de sens si tel était le cas.

- Si, ce le serait, car j'essaierai toujours de ne pas avoir à te faire de mal de cette manière.

- Pourtant tu m'as bouffé tout à l'heure !

- J'ai été, hum... emporté par mon enthousiasme.

- Si à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose qui provoque ton _"enthousiasme"_ tu réagis comme ça il va y avoir du travail.

- ...

Harry s'approche de la mâchoire de Snape et y dépose un baiser léger qu'il fait remonter lentement en suivant le tracé de cet os si attirant. Il exhale un touuuuuut petit peu d'air qui passe comme une caresse très fraîche sur la minuscule pellicule de salive qu'il a laissée derrière lui et fait (Ô_ extraordinaire miracle !_ ) frissonner le Grand Snapien Tout Puissant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

- Je commence l'entraînement, sourit-il.

- Tu as un caractère vraiment versatile. Plutôt incompréhens-

- Ne parle pas... murmure Harry à l'oreille de son nounours.

- Et comment que je vais parler ! Si je ne parviens pas à contrôler mon _"enthousiasme",_ tu vas perdre plus qu'une goutte de sang !

- Je tente le diable... , sourit Harry dans son cou.

- Jeu de mot dérisoire, Harry. Arrêêêêeeete, lance-t-il tandis que le jeune homme passe une de ses mains sous la robe noire du Maître des Potions pour aller caresser ses cuisses. Je t'ai dit d'arrêt - mmmmpphhfff...

Harry se redresse lentement avec un sourire sadique posé sur les lèvres et observe son pauvre chéri tout baillonné tout ficelé. Puis il fait tourner négligemment sa baguette dans sa main gauche.

- Ahhh... soupire-t-il. Même de la main gauche, je m'en sors, alors. ... Bon. Là tu ne peux plus rien faire d'autre que m'écouter. N'est-ce pas nounouuuurs ?

Grondement féroce. (ndla : beuh ! Mais où est passé le Snapien Tout Puissant ! )

- C'est bon, tu m'entends. Ca ne t'étrangle pas tout ça, au moins ?

Léger secouage de tête.

- C'est merveilleux. Alors... Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

Ecarquillement d'yeux ronds.

- Ah non tu savais pas ?

Grognement.

- Tu t'en doutais alors. Bien, maintenant tu le sais. Alors tu apprendras aussi que rien ne peux me rebuter chez toi, à part une certaine manie que j'ai constatée ce matin de laver tes chaussettes dans le lavabo de la salle de bain qui me répugne profondément, mais bref ce n'est pas le sujet.

Une phrase pleine de meumeumements sort de la bouche de Sev'. Harry tend doucement l'oreille pour intercepter ce qui pourrait ressembler à : "On a pas de lave-linge !" et qui ne le perturbe même pas.

- Et alors tu peux bien te servir dans les chaussettes qu'on nous a fournies non ?

Grognement indistinct.

- Bien. Le sujet est clos. Doooonc, je disais... que rien ne peux me repousser chez toi. Ce qui signifie que même ce petit risque de vampirisation ne m'effraie pas mais... excite la dangerosité de la situation ?

- Groumpfff.

- Oui je sais ça te paraît stupide et inutile.

- Grumpf-umpf !

- Et ce n'est pas très Serpentard.

- Umpfoumpf-greumpf !

- Un comportement de gryffondor inconscient, oui.

- Fégroumpfa !

- ... Euh... Problème de traduction. C'était pas "détache-moi", ça ?

Hochement de tête.

- Mais t'avais pas le droit de dire ça ! Il fallait continuer sur ta lancée j'en avais encore plein en réserve !

Grondement sourd et roulement d'yeux. ( Plus quelques tortillements pour se libérer qui ne comptent pas. )

- Ca c'était "Qu'il est stupide ce gosse ! Pourquoi je me suis attaché à lui ?" ?

Air sévère du Sevychou dévoilé comme s'il était tout nu au jour de sa naissance (ndla : ça plairait à 'Ry ça !) et lu aussi vite qu'un bouquin de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley ouvert en face d'un Ron frémissant.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis doué ! Un vrai décodeur ! C'est que je commence à te connaître, hein ?

- ...

- J'aime pas quand tu ne me réponds pas, nounours. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Pfaeuh-umpfaé mpfa ! (Traduction : Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix !)

- Hahaha ! Non. Pas le choix. C'est aussi bien comme ça d'ailleurs, vu que je décode. ... Tu sais que je peux te faire ce que je veux ?

- Grumpf.

- Mais tu ne veux pas ?

Silence religieux. (ndla : Tant que Sev' ne se fait pas moine en même temps ! )

- Ce silence signifie que tu ne sais pas où tu en es dans ton pauvre cerveau en perdition. ... Je vais te donner de quoi mettre du poids dans ma balance.

Harry se penche à nouveau sur Severus qui frémit et gigote.

- Maieuuuuh ! Arrête de réagir comme une pucelle effarouchée Sev' !

- Fégroumpfa Rumf ...

- Ah okay. Bon je veux bien enlever les liens mais il faut me promettre que tu ne te vengeras pas.

Hésitation, puis léger hochement de tête.

Harry saisit sa baguette et défait les liens de Sevy d'un geste. Un Sevy qui se jette immédiatement sur lui et lui saisit les bras pour les amener au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le plaquer sur le lit et de s'intaller à califourchon sur son ventre.

- Tu - vas - souffrir, murmure Snape à son oreille en détachant chacun de ses mots les uns des autres.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'y attendais, sourit Harry. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Serpentards. Ils mentent toujours.

Severus ne répond même pas et approche sa bouche du cou de Harry pour y souffler doucement. Il embrasse lentement un morceau d'épiderme, sentant le grain de peau soyeux de Harry caresser ses lèvres, les frôler et les éveiller, sentant dans ses narines l'odeur légère et métallique du sang qui reste là où il l'avait déjà mordu. ... Harry frissonne autant de plaisir que de peur lorsqu'il sent Severus ouvrir la bouche tout contre son artère. Il ne pense même pas à se débattre, il ne pense même pas à bouger lorsque les dents de Snape raclent doucement sa chair, se frayent un chemin jusqu'à la blessure datant de quelques minutes auparavant... puis s'arrêtent, juste avant de percer la peau à nouveau, juste avant que le sang ne puisse affluer comme une vague dans sa bouche, risquant de lui faire perdre raison.

Harry sent simplement une langue douce et humide, caressante, venir nettoyer lentement, avec tendresse et légèreté, le sang qui maculait encore son cou. Il sent le souffle de Snape le chatouiller et il rit doucement lorsque le baiser de l'adulte devient plus net et approfondi, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Severus relève doucement la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Les Serpentards ne mentent pas, Harry, ils _déforment_ la vérité à leur avantage. Tu vas apprendre ça à tes dépends...

* * *

- Nev', nev', regarde ! 

- Quoi ils sont encore en train de faire leur pizza ? Ecoute, Hermione, j'en ai marre. Ca fait deux heures qu'on y est. Tu veux pas aller voir les autres pour éviter qu'ils s'entre-tuent ?

- Non, cette sphère là est plus intéressante pour le moment. En plus je n'ai pas le droit de surveiller ceux-là normalement, alors j'en profite. Viens voir, j'te dis.

Neville s'approche et jette un oeil à la sphère.

- Ho, Hermione ! Mais... mais laisse-les faire... faire _ça_ tranquille bon sang !

- Ils n'en sont pas si loin que ça...

- Mais c'est... je ne veux pas regarder ça !

- C'est instructif. C'est pour la bonne cause, sourit Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes, là ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Encore une minute et on les laisse.

- Ce serait le meilleur comportement à adopter, en effet, lance une voix dans leur dos.

Hermione sursaute et pousse un cri aigü en se retournant pendant que Neville se fait le plus petit qu'il peut. (ndla : Oh, bonjour monsieur l'acarien ! Que vous êtes grand ce matin ! )

- P-p-p-Professeur Dumbledore, salue-t-elle dans un sourire forcé.

L'éclat amusé dans les yeux de Dumbledore n'est qu'à moitié présent et cela se ressent fortement dans l'atmosphère de la pièce.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer, Miss Granger ?

- Euh eh bien je - je - hum, je...

- Oui ?

- J'ai fait... du chantage à un Serpentard de 7ème année. (ndla : elle a su mentir à un prof qu'en première année, Mione...)

- Ne serait-ce pas Mr Zabini ?

- Euh... oui. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de faire s'écrouler un des passages secrets transporteurs qui mène à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle à trois couloirs d'ici. Vous semblez l'avoir particulièrement agacé.

- Oui. J'ai un peu ... comment dire... insulté ses capacités cérébrales.

- Bien. Maintenant veuillez sortir de cette pièce et aller vous occuper de vos véritables patients. Il vous reste plusieurs univers parallèles à diriger.

- Harry et Snape ont besoin de moi eux aussi. Quand je suis arrivée, il y avait une inondation !

- Faites donc rapidement en sorte que cela ne puisse plus se reproduire et sortez. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous troubliez la vie _privée _de mes professeurs et élèves, surtout lorsqu'en effet cela devient parfaitement ... "privé", termine-t-il en jetant un oeil à la sphère.

- D'accord Professeur.

Hermione s'empresse de jeter plusieurs Sortilèges sur la grande sphère bleutée puis entraîne Neville - pétrifié comme s'il sortait d'un congélateur - par le bras derrière elle. Dumbledore la suit et verrouille à nouveau la porte de l'extérieur.

- Où atterissent-ils s'ils sortent, Miss Granger ?

- À ... à l'infirmerie, Professeur.

- Ce qui a eu son utilité pour Minerva et cette charmante Dolorès. Vous avez eu une bonne idée. ... Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? demande-t-il en sortant un petit papier qui crisse d'une poche de sa robe.

- Euh, non merci. Je dois aller m'occuper de -

- Ces charmants messieurs du cachot numéro 87, oui, coupe Dumbledore en aggripant la main de Neville et en y fourrant le bonbon en question. Allez-y, je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Que - quoi ? bégaye Hermione.

- J'ai constaté une ou deux nouvelles blessures lors de ma ronde journalière. Assez superficielles, mais des blessures tout de même.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour - ! Enfin je veux dire... vous n'êtes pas intervenu ?

- Vous insistez tellement pour vous occuper de vos petites bulles que je me suis dit que vous vous feriez un plaisir de régler cela vous-même, sourit Albus - un brin machiavéliquement, semble-t-il à Hermione. Bonne soirée, Miss Granger. Et n'oubliez pas que votre couvre-feu est à dix heures.

Et il part royalement, laissant ses deux élèves en plan. Neville élève le bonbon au niveau de ses yeux et l'observe d'un air absent.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Dumbledore ?

- Je crois que ... Severus lui manque, déclare platoniquement Hermione.

- Hein ?

- Il n'y a plus de sarcasmes dans Poudlard à l'encontre des élèves, ça fait un grand vide... soupire Hermione. Et un directeur se doit d'apporter aux élèves tout ce qui leur fait défaut. ... Tu veux venir avec moi au cachot 87 ?

- Non... Non je crois que là ça fait beaucoup pour une soirée.

- Je comprends. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

* * *

- S-Sev'... Arrête... 

Severus lève doucement la tête du torse d'Harry mais ses mains continuent leur inexorable cheminement sur ce corps offert en pâture. Elles frôlent chaque morceau de peau accessible, chaque vallée et chaque creux de cet être qu'il aimerait tant découvrir dans sa totalité, faisant soupirer et se tordre Harry.

- Ca - ça fait dix minutes que tu me tortures avec ta langue et tes mains, tu peux arrêter...

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais la rancune tenace, rétorque Snape en s'amusant à suivre la rainure du pantalon de toile légère d'Harry dont le désir est clairement visible, et qui tend désespérément les reins pour obtenir plus.

Ses mains sont attachées ensemble au-dessus de sa tête et fixées au mur par un sort (ndla : mais c'est qu'ils se piquent la baguette tour à tour ces deux morveux ! ). Le pauvre T-shirt tout blanc de Harry a été retiré et traîne tout seul sur un coin du lit, abandonné. Snape s'occupe agréablement de son propriétaire en laissant courir ses doigts le long des flancs de Harry, puis le long des hanches, et des jambes. Et il remonte ensuite par l'intérieur des cuisses, jusqu'à frôler l'aine et arracher un soupir suppliant à son partenaire. Soupir suppliant qui le pousse tout de même à poser une main douce sur la bosse qui déforme le tissu noir du pantalon.

La respiration d'Harry se stoppe puis il inspire profondément, ses jambes commençant à trembler de désir contenu. Snape s'amuse à suivre les contours du sexe tendu à travers le pantalon avec ses ongles, se délectant de chaque gémissement et de chaque supplique, n'attendant que ça pour faire pire. Harry fait preuve d'un énorme effort de volonté et relève légèrement sa tête de l'oreiller, maisil la repose aussitôt en retenant son souffle lorsqu'il voit que Snape approche son visage du tissu sombre.

La bouche de Severus se pose _juste_ au-dessus de la bosse, prometteuse de mille délices, et ses dents saisissent lentement la bordure du pantalon pour la faire descendre... de trois centimètres, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Seeeev' ! proteste le jeune homme.

Severus sourit et s'approche du visage d'Harry (en laissant traîner ses mains un peu partout pendant le voyage) pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu n'entends rien, Harry ? murmure-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

- Les battements affolés de mon coeur, si. C'est tout.

Snape secoue la tête.

- Non, il y a autre chose. Tends un peu l'oreille.

Harry écoute attentivement et perçoit au bout d'une seconde la sonnerie aiguë du four.

- ... Non , je n'entends vraiment rien. Tortures-moi encore, s'il te plait.

- La meilleure des tortures, c'est de te détacher pour te laisser t'occuper de cette pizza, Harry. Vas-y.

D'un geste, Severus défait les liens du jeune homme et range la baguette dans une poche de sa robe. Harry le regarde d'un air faussement outré puis s'approche et l'embrasse doucement.

- Salaud, chuchote-t-il. Tu me paieras ça.

Le sourire Snapien s'affiche à nouveau sur les lèvres si douées du Maître des Potions.

- On verra... (ndla : baave... quel rêve !)

* * *

- Mmmmh ! Chucculent ! Tu trouves cha bon, nounours ? marmonne Harry en mâchonnant - ses habits revenus tous seuls à leur place. 

- J'avouerais que ce n'est pas mauvais, mais il me semble également t'avoir signalé que parler la bouche pleine - que ce soit de chips ou de pizza - n'était pas de toute première subtilité ?

- Oui ch'est vrai, mais ch'est tellement bon et parfait !

- Pas de postillons non plus s'il te plait, rétorque prestement Snape en se reculant après la prononciation du mot "parfait". Et puis je te ferais remarquer que c'est grâce à ma sublissime et légendaire retenue que nous ne mangeons pas une pizza brûlée.

Harry réplique, moqueur :

- C'est aussi grâce à ta sublissime et légendaire retenue que je suis affublé de deux trous dans le cou et d'une érection monstre ?

- Tu n'as qu'à réussir à t'empêcher d'être autant toi, ce qui est impossihle et par conséquent me plait.

- "Être autant moi" ?

- Être aussi séduisant et aguicheur involontairement. ... Cela me met les nerfs à vif et fait bouillonner mon sang dans mes veines. Assez intense, comme sensation. Comme lorsque tu récupères la fichue sauce de cette pizza sur tes doigts de cette façon...

Harry lève la tête de ses mimines si préoccupantes pour fixer son regard dans celui de son vis à vis.

- Tu sais que si j'essaie de le faire exprès je rate ? (J'ai déjà essayé et les résultats étaient pitoyables, ajoute-t-il tout bas. Draco n'était pas content du petit effet...)

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire exprès pour que j'aie envie de toi, Harry...

Lequel Harry ne répond pas tout de suite pour réfléchir à la phrase prononcée.

- Tu sais que c'est la plus belle déclaration que tu m'aies faite jusqu'à maintenant ?

- ... J'en suis conscient.

- Tu sais aussi e qu'implique une déclaration ?

- ... Mes sentiments ne sont que vagues et imprécis pour le moment.

Harry fait semblant de regarder sa pizza en exerçant subrepticement sa Légilimencie.

_"Menteur..."_

- Harry...

- Ouiiiii ?

- Arrête ça.

- Quoi ça ?

- Sors de mon esprit tout de suite.

- D'accord. Si on peut même plus s'amuser... De toute façon j'ai déjà découvert ce que je cherchais.

- C'est-à-diiire ? gronde sourdement Severus.

Harry enfourne une bouchée de pizza pour prendre le temps de considérer sa réponse. "Le charrier ou pas le charrier ? Telle est la question..." Après avoir mâchonné un instant, il avale la nourriture et rouvre la bouche.

- ... Découvert que tu adorais ma pizza, répond-il d'un ton naturel, comme si c'était la plus grande des évidences.

Snape hausse un sourcil.

- La déformation de vérité des Serpentards ne te va pas du tout, Harry.

- Qui te dit que j'ai déformé la vérité ? demande innocemment le jeune homme en se levant de table, sans se soucier d'éclairer la lanterne de son bourreau. Bon. Tu crois qu'Hermione va nous en vouloir si on lui laisse un peu de vaisselle ?

Snape et lui s'observent un instant, puis, d'une seule voix :

- Naaaaaaaaaan...

Harry se met à rire et se dirige vers un coin de la pièce.

- Bon normalement le but de cette cage est de rentrer en bon terme avec l'autre participant... Donc ! Pour en sortir... il faut réussir à s'entendre aussi.

- La logique de Miss Granger est impitoyable, ironise Severus.

- Elle a donc imaginé un système très simple - que j'ai repéré facilement et qui -

- Il y a un écriteau au-dessus, tu n'as pas grand mérite, Harry.

- AHEM ! Et qui donc consiste à activer deux commandes situées à six mètres l'une de l'autre exactement au même instant, nécessitant par conséquent que les deux habitants soient parfaitement coordonnés. Quelle intelligence elle a !

- Bien entendu... soupire Severus. Tu donnes le signal ?

- Okay. Alors à trois ! Et pas de blagues, hein ? Sinon ça électrifie, c'est marqué. Un ...

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que faire des blagues de ce genre...

- ... deux...

- ... Serait mon genre ?

- ... Trois !

Les deux commandes s'activent en même temps dans un "clac" brutal, l'obscurité s'installe brusquement pour la première fois depuis de longues heures... et les deux candidats sont propulsés hors de la cage pour atterrir dans leur véritable univers...

* * *

_**YEAAAHH ! The end of chapter twelve !** (Non rassurez-vous, c'est pas "the end" tout court lol !)_

_le prochain chapitre sera officiellement un LEMON ! (En tout cas je vais me débrouiller pour...) Et ce sera également le dernier chapitre, qui aura pour nom : " ... " en fait je sais paaas ! Je pensais à mettre quelque chose de bien suggestif, mais là tout ce qui me vient c'est de la guimauve, lol ! _

_Sniourf, sinon j'ai peut-être une option pour un épilogue, mais ce n'est pas sûr, je verrai bien comment je me débrouille._

_Enormes poutoux à tous, j'espère que vous avez autant ri à la lecture que moi à l'écriture !_

_A la prochaine !_

_myrmeca_

_**PS :** j'ai fait en sorte (exprès donc, lol) que Harry ne taquine pas Sevy sur le fait qu'il ait découvert qu'il l'aime, pour la bonne raison qu'il préfère que Sev' le dise lui-même, je crois._

* * *

_**°1 :**_ Les velléités belliqueuses... Haaaa... un piti clin d'oeil à ma Tristana adorée ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime sa façon d'écrire et d'utiliser les mots les plus tordus de la langue française ! Y'en a pas deux comme elle ! On t'aime, Trishka ! 


	13. Tonton Severus est revenu

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** toujours moua !

**Spoiler :** aucun

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR y compris le sadisme en fait... une marque de fabrique très serpentarde qu'elle a fait exprès de maintenir avant le dernier tome. Vilaine ! Et puis eh bien... je poste sans rien recevoir comme argent

**_Note de l'auteur : _**HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR car scène équivoque dans la deuxième partie du chapitre ! (d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites là, hein ?)

**Re-Note de l'auteur :** Pas mal de petites notes pub dans ce chapitre, car j'utilise des morceaux de fics qui ne sont pas tous de mon cru... Ce n'est pas mon habitude mais là ça m'a pris comme ça, huhu... (Evidemment le chapitre en lui-même et son organisation, les délires passagers comme continus, tout cela c'est bien "made in moi" sauf quand j'affirme le contraire... bon chu po claire, j'arrête lol)

**Re-Re-Note de l'auteur :** Navrée pour ce retard impardonnable mais j'avais plein de raisons de ne pas pouvoir poster à temps. J'ai cru que j'y parviendrais mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Tout d'abord vu la longueur il me fallait un moment pour l'écrire, ensuite dimanche après-midi au moment où je voulais terminer le chapitre et mettre le point final, internet a beuggué et j'ai perdu tout ce que je n'avais pas sauvegardé, (c'est-à-dire les deux heures que j'avais passées sur le lemon, quand même) et enfin j'ai eu trois évaluations de Bac entre lundi et mardi (donc stress) ... Encore une fois je m'excuse malgré tout, mais j'espère me rattraper en vous donnant un ou deux fou-rires !

* * *

_**RAR pour les anonymes à qui je réponds toujours ! (et qui osent croire pour certains que ce ne sera pas le cas lol) :**_

**Lorfhan :** J'ai adoré ta review même si elle m'annonçait ton départ... Les ratings, c'est sacré ! C'est pour ça qu'il existent, d'ailleurs... Par contre je peux t'assurer que le première moitié du chapitre est parfaitement clean de tout lemon lol... alors éclate-toi et ris un bon coup,le drôle d'oiseau du coin,lol ! Enormes kisoux !

**jenni944 :** ... Lol la vengeance de Sevy... ben en fait Sevy n'aura pas été vengé directement mais la pauvre Mione va en subir... Je vous laisse seuls juges, huhu... (Pizza recette de ma mounette ! Remplacez juste le petit sachet de levure rose par de la levure de boulangerie lol ! )

**anonyme un jour, anonyme tj... :** Lol Riry n'avait déjà plus son t-shirt quand sev' lui a attaché les mains. Justement j'ai précisé que le t-shirt avait été abandonné dans un coin, huhu... Bref j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira, et son citron avec !

_A présent : Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

Les deux commandes s'activent en même temps dans un "clac" brutal, l'obscurité s'installe brusquement pour la première fois depuis de longues heures... et les deux candidats sont propulsés hors de la cage pour atterrir dans leur véritable univers... **_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Tonton Severus est revenu_** (titre orginel : "Tonton Christobal est revenu" de Pierre Perret) 

BAM-BAAAAM !

- Ouaïïeuh ! crie Harry.

Severus grogne à peine et se redresse sans mot dire avant de tendre une main secourable à son Riry. le jeune homme l'attrape de la main droite et se lève en massant ses fesses de la gauche. Snape semble envier un tantinet cette main baladeuse et un coin de lèvre s'étire gentiment sur son visage à la pensée qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Décidément mon postérieur en aura subi, ces deux derniers jours... grimace Harry.

- Il n'est pas prêt de se reposer, réplique Severus avec humour en tirant Harry vers lui.

Un petit Riry tout content qui se blottit contre lui et l'embrasse avec passion pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

Lorsque la tension se relâche, les deux amants restent tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Où est-on ? demande posément Snape.

- A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, répond Harry tout aussi calmement.

- Un lieu que tu connais bien pour l'avoir visité si souvent... ironise Sevy.

- Je te défends de te moquer de moi pour ça. C'est tout de même - à la base - grâce à ma charmante personne blessée "si souvent" au combat (et ailleurs) que plus aucun "dark dark lord" ne te souffle dans les bronches au fin fond de son "dark dark manoir"... _**°1**_

- J'avoue qu'en effet sur ce point je n'ai rien à dire.

Un petit silence.

- ... Tiens, voilà Pomfresh, murmure Harry, son souffle chatouillant la peau du cou installée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

La réaction de Severus est immédiate. Il lâche Harry et s'écarte d'un bon mètre pour lisser sa robe avant de regarder Mme Pomfresh, qui elle-même reluque quelques petits papiers blancs.

Harry hausse un sourcil (ndla : yeah, il a réussi !) et se tourne vers Pomfresh sans plus se préoccuper de son petit ami _officieux_ - ... et offensant d'ailleurs (ndla : gros "groumpf" dans l'esprit de Harry).

- Bonjour, lance-t-il.

Pomfresh pousse un couinement de souris crevée en sursautant violemment et en lâchant ses papiers qui se répandent au sol. Elle pose les yeux sur eux et une main sur sa poitrine en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Harry lui fait un gentil petit signe gêné de la main. (ndla : dans le genre "Bijour, huhu !")

- Vous - vous...

Elle inspire un bon coup et reprend :

- Vous voilà enfin sortis !

Severus grommelle un "Non, nous sommes juste en phase d'apparition fantomatique occasionnelle..."

- Oui, nous sommes dehors, approuve Harry dans un soupir en allant aider la pauvre infirmière à ramasser ses papiers.

- Et - et vous n'êtes pas blessés ? s'étonne-t-elle en commençant à examiner Harry sous toutes les coutures.

- ... Non, souffle Harry en essayant vainement de se débarrasser de l'emprise de Pommy. Nous aurions dû l'être ? (A-arrêtez d'agiter mes cheveux de la sorte, s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai pas de poux, je vous assure !)

- Eh bien, pour tout dire, vos ... concurrents, s'il peuvent être considérés comme tels, n'ont pas rechigné à me donner du travail. ... Mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Granger, par exemple, qui ont -

- Quoi ? Hermione aussi a été enfermée ? s'exclame Harry. (ndla : le terme me fait un peu penser à un _asile_ personnellement... )

L'infirmière regarde tour à tour un Harry stupéfait et un Snape curieux.

- Bien sûr, que croyiez-vous ? ... Elle a été la première candidate choisie par Dumbledore.

- Mais-mais, bégaye Harry tandis que Severus esquisse un sourire carnassier. Pourquoi est-ce elle qui s'occupe de nous, alors ? Enfin... qui _s'est occupée_ de nous ?

Le début de la réponse ne tarde pas :

- Parce qu'elle a été, une fois sortie, la plus qualifiée et que Dumbledore... hum, attendait une importante livraison de... sucreries.

L'infirmière se penche et murmure à Harry sur le ton de la confidence :

- Dites-moi, je n'ai jamais vu ça... Ce sourire-_là_, c'est normal ? dit-elle en désignant Snape.

Harry se tourne vers Severus qui semble perdu dans un monde plein de Grangerisectomies... (ndla : petite note pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas : En SVT le suffixe "ectomie" se rapporte à une ablation. On coupe quoi.)

- Hein ? Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas, répond le jeune homme avec un sourire gêné. Bon, nous pouvons y aller ?

- Attendez un peu.

Pomfresh sort sa baguette de sa poche et leur lance rapidement quelques sorts bien spécifiques.

- Vous êtes tous deux en parfaite santé. Normalement, je devrais vous garder encore une journée d'après les règles du "jeu", mais -

- Merci, madame Pomfresh ! coupe vivement Harry en prenant son visage en coupe et en l'embrassant sur le front - étant bien plus grand qu'elle. Vous êtes vraiment la meilleur ! Vous êtes super ! A une prochaine fois, peut-être ! lance-t-il en tirant Severus par la main pour l'obliger à sortir de son monde enchanteur. Allez viens..., chuchote-t-il au zombie d'un ton joyeux.

L'infirmière sourit et récupère les papiers qu'avait rassemblés Harry. Elle continue de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles un instant puis deux détails l'interpellent soudain :

_... Il a pris Severus par la main ? ... Il l'a tutoyé ? _

Puis un autre, pire encore :

_... Severus s'est laissé faire ! _

_

* * *

_

- Sev', tes idées de vengeance affluent un peu trop vite à mon goût, là.

- Il faut absolument que je la trouve...

- oui, oui, je me doute. Mais je croyais que tu étais fier de ton image ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Eh bien vu la tête que tu tires quand ton cerveau est assailli d'idées saugrenues, ton image auprès des habitants de ce château ne va pas tenir longtemps. De plus, je tiens également à signaler que Dumbledore ne va pas apprécier que tu écartèles son organisatrice. Ensuite, le tutoiement que nous employons depuis tout à l'heure en a étonné plus d'un. Et pour finir, je crois que tu as marché sur ton vêtement tout neuf en te relevant et que les élèves qui sont passés n'ont jamais réalisé que tu avais d'aussi belles jambes que grâce au port de cette magnifique robe fendue. ... Heureusement que Pomfresh n'a pas vu ça.

Severus considère impartialement l'essentiel de son habillement avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, de croiser les bras et de se pincer l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. harry s'approche et récupère sa baguette dans la poche de la robe de Sevy - _tout est intact à cet endroit, merveille !_ - pour lancer un sort de Réparation sur le vêtement.

- Ce n'est pas grave... (Snape relève la tête) Tu t'en remettras. Hein, nounours ?

... GROS silence.

- Harry...

GRAND sourire.

- Ouiiii ?

- Je ne suis** pas** un _nounours_.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. Tu es mon gros nounours !

- Harry, je te préviens...

- Gros nounours !

Snape s'apprête à étrangler Harry, qui évite prestement l'assaut en sautillant comme un cabri dans le couloir et en criant à tue-tête :

- Gros nounours-euh ! Gros nounours-euh !

- Harry !

- Gros nounours-euh ! Gros n - Tiens, Neville. Mme Chourave, Mme McGonagall. Gros nounours-euh ! Gros nounours-euh !

- HAARRYYYY !

Pendant que les silhouettes des deux ex-enfermés disparaissent à l'horizon, les deux femmes tentent de remettre leurs idées en place pendant que Neville se frappe la tête contre le mur tellement il rit.

McGonagall, première à réussir à ouvrir la bouche, chuchote d'une voix éteinte :

- J'ai cru voir passer un Survivant, sautillant comme une gazelle en pleine savane, parlant de je-ne-sais-quel nounours, et un Snape furibond, qui l'appelait par son prénom...

- Moi aussi, oui. Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, je croyais avoir été victime d'une hallucination.

Neville cesse de persécuter lemur et se reprend trois secondes durant - juste le temps de jeter un oeil larmoyant à l'expression des deux femmes - avant de replonger dans un fou-rire démentiel et délirant... _**°2****

* * *

**_

- GROS NOUNOURS-EUH !

- Harry, ça suffit maintenant !

Snpae parvient à attraper subitement la gazelle fuyante en bondissant dessus tel un lion affamé (ndla : beurk ! Pour un Serpy..) ou tel un Basilic fou en manque de lait concentré vanillé (ndla : euuuh...** _°3_**) ou tel un... et pis après tout on s'en fout, il lui bondit dessus pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et stopper sa course.

- Harry, tu vas vraiment souffrir de ton effronterie, promet-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Rhôôôôô oui, ronronne le concerné en remuant indécemment du bassin sous celui de Snape. Punis-moi...

La colère de Severus s'envole immédiatement devant l'air mutin de son Riry et il décide tout d'un coup grâce à un cerveau inférieur soudain particulièrement persuasif de trouver un moyen simple et rapide de rejoindre ses appartements pour le "torturer" à sa guise.

* * *

- Hum. Miss Grager. Je vous ai convoquée à une heure qu dépasse votre couvre-feu pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle capitale. ... Vous allez devoir fuir, mon enfant. ... "Pars... très loin. Et ne reviens jamais !" ... Non non Albus, cela fait trop Roi Lion, reprends-toi. ... Il faut que je travaille ma gestuelle, moi ! 

Grande inspiration et coup d'oeil discret au piti miroir posé sur le bureau, recoiffage rapide des cheveux (ndla : et de la barbe !_** °4**_) pendant que Fumseck est pété de rire sur son perchoir.

- Miss granger. Je vous ai convoquée à une heure qu dépasse votre couvre-feu pour ... ahem... vous annoncer que... pauvre petite, je ne peux pas ! ... ... ... Au moins le début est bon ! Courage!

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte et Bubus s'empare d'un bonbon au citron dont il défait nerveusement le papier avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

- Entrez !

Une jeune Sorcière brune aux cheveux en bataille s'approche.

- Asseyez-vous.

Elle s'assoit dans un fauteuil moltoné en face du bureau.

- Miss Granger (schkritch-schkritch), je vous ai convoquée à une heure qui (schkritch-schkritch) dépase votre couvre-feu pour (schkritch-schkritch) -

- Pourquoi ne jetez-vous pas le papier de ce bonbon au lieu de le torturer de la sorte, Professeur ?

Dumbledore serre tout d'un coup le papier dans sa main (SCHKRITCH !) en considérant une fois de plus l'actuelle absence de poubelle de son bureau.

- j'étais lancé ! Ne m'interrompez pas !

_Pfiout !_

Le postillon de Dumbledore fait partir le bonbon avec et Hermione se le reçoit en plein dans l'oeil.

- Aaïeuh !

Dumbledore se lève précipitamment pour se diriger vers elle (schkri-schkri-schkri-schkri-schkritch).

- Mais vous en avez plein les poches c'est pas possible ! hurle-t-elle, une main appuyée fermement sur son oeil gauche.

- Un peu de respect, Miss Granger. Vous devriez me remercier, j'étais en voie de vous annoncer quelque chose de capital qui pourrait vraiment vous permettre une vie plus agréable et -

- Et vous m'avez _craché_ un bonbon au CITRON dans l'oeil ! Ah oui, vraiment je vous remercie ! _**°5**_

* * *

_Loin loin au fond d'un dark dark cachot, dans une dark dark ambiance bien sensuelle..._

Un Maître des Potions est en train de caresser agréablement son Riry d'une main en tentant vainement d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements de l'autre - sous l'oeil curieux de plusieurs Serpentards, mais-chut-ça-faut-pas-dire-il-le-sait-pas !

Après quelques gloussements moqueurs de son Riry, il parvient à pénétrer dans son antre (ndla : oui bon d'accord, c'est pourri ce jeu de mot) toujours sans remarquer, malgré des gloussements Potteriens de plus en plus développés, que des yeux étonnés et surpris le suivent avidement.

harry suit Snape à l'intérieur et se jette à son cou en refermant brutalement la porte du pied. Puis il cesse de l'embrasser et, n'y tenant plus, explose de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Sevy.

- Hahahaaje -je viens de péter le nez de Blaise ! rigole Harry en se tenant le ventre, assis sur le canapé du salon.

- De - de qui ?

- Oh ! Euh... Blaise. Zabini, quoi.

- ...

- Derrière la porte. Avec Goyle, Crabbe et ... attend j'essaye de reconnaître. Une Poufsouffle aussi (je me demande ce qu'elle fait là) ... et quelques autres.

- PARDON ? s'étouffe le Snapien.

- Vui, sourit Harry. Tes capacités de Legilimens ont vraiment décliné. Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils t'observaient dans ton dos ?

- J'étais comme qui dirait "occupé" !

- Moi aussi mais je les ai remarqués...

- Tu étais de face !

- ...

- Peu importe, ils vont mourir, lance Snape en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte de chêne.

- SNAPOUNET !

... Severus se fige et son visage se tourne trèèèèèès lentement vers son ex-futur-compagnon.

- Tu as décidé de décéder aujourd'hui en ternissant, enentachant définitivement ma réputation?

- Meuh non je sais que tu ne me tuerais pas...

- Alors surveille tes arrières dans les jours prochains, je risquerais de ne pas être très loin.

Harry le fixe avec une moue adorable.

- Mes arrières ont très envie que tu t'occupes d'eux maintenant, tu sais ? ... Ils te veulent vraiment, toi et ton sale caractère... Et je suis totalement d'accord avec eux, totalement d'accord pour faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime, et pour lui appartenir pendant quelques instants...

Severus s'apaise instantanément (ndla : Deux fois de suite. Il est fort son Riry, hein ?). Il vient s'asseoir sur le canapé aux cotés d'Harry et le serre contre lui.

- ... D'accord au point de laisser es gêneurs nous espionner ? murmure-t-il à son oreille.

- Au point que je t'aime incroyablement... et qu'ils viennent d'emmener Blaise à l'infirmerie.

Severus embrasse harry avant de souffler tendrement contre ses lèvres :

- Je ne décide pas de faire l'amour à l'improviste, Harry... ni avec n'importe qui. Tu es vraiment important à mes yeux.

Le juene homme sourit devant l'effort que son nounours a dû faire pour pondre cette phrase et il le serre plus encore contre lui.

- Je t'aime, mon agréable tortionnaire.

- ... Je t'aime, espèce de vil morveux incontrôlable.

Harry s'agrippe soudain à Severus comme s'il était l'ultime paracute dans un avion en perdition et pose ses èvres sur les siennes pour en éprouver une fois encore la douceur si exceptionnelle.

Severus passe une main sous les jambes de Harry et l'autre dans son dos, puis le soulève comme une plume sans rompre le baiser - miraculeusement. Le jeune homme fait un gracieux collier de ses bras à son futur-amant et niche son nez dans son cou brûlant, son coeur battant la chamade tandis que Sevy les dirige tous deux vers la chambre.

* * *

- AAAHHHH ! Non ne me touchez pluuus ! 

- Mais -

- J'ai dit ne me touchez plus ! Eloignez-vous de moaaa !

- Arrêtez, Miss Granger, on croirait que j'abuse de vous !

- C'est bien pire, vous abusez de ma _confiance_ en me faisant croire à vos compétences falsifiées, vil bourreau ! Vieux maladroit ! Dégénéré !

- j'espère que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous venez de dire.

- Bien sûr que si, sadique! Démon ! Cruauté de la nature !

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous exagérez un tantinet votre réaction ? Elle n'est en aucun cas proportionnée à mon acte, qui je le rappelle -

- Consiste à m'avoir craché une friandise au visage - dans l'oeil, qui plus est ! - et d'avoir ensuite tenté de m'éborgner avec votre baguette au moins deux fois !

- Ecoutez, Miss Granger, je voulais vous dire que -

- J'ai maaaaal ! Appelez Madame Pomfresh !

- Oui justement, c'est elle qui m'a averti de -

- Vous écoutez c'que j'vous dit ? hurle Hermione en agrippant Dumbledore par le col et en le secouant fermement, son oeil gauche à présent violet démesurément écarquillé. Appelez Pomfresh, Nom de Merlin !

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous je vous en prie !

- Regardez ça ! crie-t-elle en désignant son propre globe oculaire. Vous avez vu ? Il me faut quelqu'un de compétent !

- Mais je _suis _-

- Vous n'êtes _plus_ compétent, Professeur ! Votre grand âge a fini par vous rattraper !

- COMMENT !

- Ouvrez les yeux et appelez Pomfresh pour le mien, bon sang !

- ... Bien.

Bubus se dirige vers la cheminée et jette une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

- Pommy, Miss Granger a besoin de vous !

La voix de Pomfresh sort de la cheminée.

- Ah bon ? C'est que j'ai déjà un nez brisé, ici. Ne pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?

- NAOOON !

- ... Elle refuse, Pommy, soupire Dumbledore (ndla : pauvre martyre...).

- Et pourquoi cela ? Est-elle blessée à un endroit -

- Cela s'explique en trois petis mots, Madame Pomfresh ! lance Hermione à l'âtre. IL est NUL !

- Miss Granger ! s'offusque Dumby, tandis que la cheminée reste consciencieusement silencieuse. (ndla : C'est qu'elle tient à son poste, quand même. Ou alors, un des Serpy est en train d'égorger le petit lapereau qu'elle avait gardé avec soin et nourri avec amour pour le dîner du Basilic en manque de lait concentré vanillé...)

- Je dis c'que j'veux ! proteste Hermione avec maturité.

- Je vous ai toujours respectée, Miss Granger, mais là vous allez trop loin !

- Votre fichu BONBON est allé trop loin ! Il aurait dû rester à sa place et les Scroutts auraient été bien gardés !

- Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que je suis le dirigeant de cette école et que vous devriez me parler sur un autre -

- Ahem...

Pomfresh, fraîchement transporté depuis son infirmerie, s'avance entre les deux protagonistes pour couper court au puéril débat avant de s'occuper du cas d'Hermione.

- Par Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- il m'a envoyé un bonbon dans l'oeil ! trahit Hermione d'une petite voix fluette de dénonciatrice.

- Qu'y avait-il dans ce bonbon, Albus ?

- Du... du citron. Comme d'habitude.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de réaction chez vos victimes, et pourtant ces derniers temps il y en a eu un certain nombre...

Dumbledore a la délicatesse de paraître gêné.

- Il m'a mis sa baguette dans l'oeil aussi !

- Albus... gronde Pomfresh. Il suffisait d'un sort... Et pas celui de Conjonctivite !

l'infirmière continue d'examiner la jeune fille puis marmonne en direction de l'_ancien_ et vénérable Directeur de Poulard une phrase sournoise et vicieuse qui restera plus tard gravée à tout jamais dans la mémoire d'une génération complète de Gryffondor :

_- Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû licencier Gilderoy, je suis sûre que même avec son Amnésie, il s'en serait mieux sorti..._

_

* * *

_

- Rhâââ ! Foutues chaussures ! s'exclame Harry en s'escrimant à arracher le pied de son Snapounet adoré - et accesoirement ricanant. Aide-moi au lieu de rigoler, vilain !

-Ah non, débrouille-toi, sourit Severus en croisant les doigts sur sa poitrine, la colonne vertébrale confortablement calée en position couchée sur son propre lit.

Harry cesse de s'acharner sur les pauvres godasses innocentes et grimpe à quatre pattes sur le lit pour finir à califourchon au-dessus de son aimé-futur-amant. Il se penche en avant tout en veillant à caler son bassin pile à l'endroit "désiré", c'est-à-dire juste sur l'érection naissante de Snape, qui émet un léger halètement.

- Se-ve-ruusss, sussure le jeune homme contre sa bouche. Tu ne crois pas que (léger remuage de bassin suggestif d'avant en arrière) tu devrais m'aider ? Parce que... imagine que dans quelques minutes je ... (mouvement de bassin) ... te hurle de me prendre (mouvement plus appuyé sur un sexe à présent parfaitement éveillé). Il ne fait aucun doute que tu voudras accéder à (mouvement) ma demande ... Et si des chaussures très moches et toutes sales bloquent la descente du pantalon, tu finiras par (mouvement) t'en vouloir, non ?

Snapounet met quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que ce sera le cas, exhale-t-il dans un murmure.

- Alors tu m'aides ?

Severus agrippe Harry par les hanches et le fait doucement basculer sur le côté; puis il se redresse et, en un tour-de-main, fait disparaître ces saletés de courges pourries ennuyeuses de chaussures.

- Comment tu arrives à faire ça aussi vite ? demande Harry en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur un coude.

Snapou s'approche comme un serpent en faisant glisser ses mains le long du corps tant désiré.

- C'est l'expérience... sussure-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Harry glousse légèrement pendant le baiser et Severus s'arrête, puis relève la tête.

- Encore une pensée parasite ? demande-t-il avec une moue faussement exaspérée.

- Huhuhu... oui.

- Dans le style des précédentes ?

Harry hoche vivement la tête, un sourire amusé posé sur les lèvres.

- 'Ry... Je te laisse une _dernière_ remarque avant de te sauter dessus pour définitivement te clouer le bec.

- Je me demandais si avec l'expérience tout était vraiment si rapide avec toi... Si tel était le cas je serais déçu.

Severus hésite un instant sur la réaction adopter puis sourit largement.

- Tu vas pouvoir vérifier ça tout de suite, dit-il en s'allongeant complètement au-dessus d'Harry, ses mains recommençant leur lente mais si agréable torture, se glissant sous le T-shirt blanc du jeune homme, caressant la peau douce et satinée du torse imberbe, y dessinant de légers sillons avec les ongles.

Harry ouvre la bouche pour soupirer et Severus s'emploie à inspirer ce souffle en se rapprochant des lèvres entrouvertes, qu'il effleure des siennes avant de s'en emparer. Harry répond au baiser et aux caresses qui n'ont pas cessé du mieux qu'il peut, se délectant de chaque mouvement de leurs deux corps entrelacés, se délectant de l'apparente soumission qu'il adopte face à son nounours, se délectant surtout de la technique plus que plaisante du clouage de bec promis.

Le jeune homme laisse ses doigts descendre instinctivement le long de la robe noire de Severus, appuyant délicatement dans son dos sur la colonne vertébrale et les muscles un peu saillants, produisant d'agréables frissons sur le corps au-dessus du sien. Il froisse le tissu du vêtement et le serre dans ses poings tandis que Severus s'aplique à déposer une myriade de baisers de son cou à sa clavicule. La robe noire remonte progressivement le long des cuisses de Severus, tirée par les mains impatientes et tremblantes d'Harry, dont le corps est parcouru par une chair de poule persistante.

Le T-shirt traître qui recouvrait le torse sublime du Survivantest retiré petit à petit, puis complètement, et le jeune homme est contraint de lâcher la robe de Severus pour le laisser passer au-desus de sa tête.

Un frisson court de long de ses bras.

- Tu as froid ? murmure Severus en se penchant à nouveau sur lui.

Harry secoue doucement la tête.

- C'est plutôt l'anticipation...

Un sourire magnifique fleurit sur les lèvres de Snape et Harry s'empresse de le voler, pour son plus grand bonheur. Les caresses reprennent, frôlant, touchant, glissant, provocant soupirs et gémissement lorsqu'elles s'approchent d'endroits plus sensibles que d'autres, laissant présager mille et un délices.

La longue robe noire est finalement retirée et Severus, jaloux du pantalon d'Harry restant - qu'il a tant voulu enlever ces dernières heures - passe avec légèreté ses doigts sous l'élastique, faisant descendre sa bouche sur le torse puis le nombril si attirants, débarrassant la peau douce d'Harry de la toile dissimulatrice. Sinueusement, le reste du corps est dévoilé et le pantalon est balancé dans un coin, définitivement oublié.

Harry saisit le visage de Severus entre ses mains et se redresse pour l'embrasser une fois encore, ne se lassant pas de cette sensation si simple mais pourtant si intime de toucher les lèvre de l'autre, d'être à son contact encore et toujours, de l'explorer amoureusement sans se soucier de ce que pourra bien dire le monde de cette union.

Le jeune homme se recouche et Severus parcourt lentement avec une main la trajet qui le sépare du centre de gravité de son presque amant avant de s'y pencher pour faire subir au caleçon d'Harry le même sort qu'au pantalon, libérant un sexe tendu par le désir.

Lorsque la main de Severus - cette main si douée - se saisit de la verge d'Harry, ce dernier se raidit puis expire brutalement, une langue de feu traversant tout son corps, le forçant instinctivement à bouger des hanches pour l'éprouver une fois encore, puis une autre, et une autre encore, ses mains cherchant à toucher désespérément son amant, son corps cherchant un contact plus vif, plus envoûtant que cette main déjà exceptionnelle.

Severus contemple pendant cet instant le visage d'Harry, transfiguré par la jouissance si proche, la béatitude peignant ses traits et les sublimant. Sachant exactement ce qu'Harry attend, il se colle à lui et accélère le rythme de sa main, les gémissements du jeune homme accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.

Après un geste plus vigoureux que les précédents, Harry jouit brutalement dans la main de Severus, semblant se liquéfier sur place. (ndla : oups, pas fait exprès jeu de mot)

Severus admire l'expression figée sur le visage de Harry puis il récupère leur seule baguette dans sa robe encore toute proche et lance sur un harry encore au septième ciel (ndla : ou pas loin) un Sort de Nettoyage doux et frais, avant de lui souffler ironiquement :

- Alors, heureux ?

Harry sourit.

- Crétin...

Severus émet un bruit surpris quand Harry le fait brusquement basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

- A mon tour de te torturer... chuchote Celui-Qui-Devait-Crever-Mais-Finalement-Ne-L'a-Pas-Fait (ndla : Et-Heureusement-Pour-Un-Certain-Serpy ! )

Harry pose une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celles de Severus mais cette fois-ci elles finissent par glisser sur la mâchoire et suivent le trait tracé par l'os jusqu'à l'oreille qu'elles titillent, laissant passer un soufle chaud jusqu'au creux du tympan. Severus tremble une peu, un sourire sur le visage, tentant désespérément de ne pas refermer l'espace chatouillé de son cou comme un huître.

Au moment pile où il va céder, Harry fait couler ce souffle le long de son cou jusque sur son torse, suivant ensuite la fine rainure de poils sombres qui part du nombril et descend plus bas encore.

Sous le regard intéressé de Snape, Harry appuie légèrement sa bouche sur le tissu du caleçon, comme un baiser volé au bon endroit, provocant un immense brasier dans les deux orbes noirs fixés sur lui.

- Har-Harry...

- Y aurait-il un problème, nounours ? demande innocemment le jeune homme. (ndla : d'un ton qui semble tout sauf innocent...)

Severus respire un peu plus vite,sentant qu'il commenceà perdre le contrôle de lui-même tandis qu'Harry, appliqué, emprisonne entre ses lèvres la bosse allongée qui déforme le caleçon pour le déstabiliser plus encore. (ndla : ce qui fonctionne à merveille, je dois dire !) Puis il plonge une main sous le tissu pour taquiner en direct l'objet de tout ses désirs... avant de faire glisser le long des jambes de Severus la dernière barrière, l'ultime rempart entre eux deux.

Les mains d'harry remontent, caressantes sur les cuisses de l'adulte qui décide posément de se laisser aller, de se laisser faire comme un pantin, comme une petite marionnette sans volonté autre que de ressentir le moment rpésent le plus fort qu'elle peut.

Et elle ressent vraiment très fort ! décide-t-elle lorsque Harry joue avec l'air qu'il expire pour l'exciter encore et toujours de la pire manière qui soit : en n'accédant pas à ce qu'il attend. Quoique cette main... Cette main qui le saisit tendrement, qui l'entoure et l'enserre, qui le -

Harry pointe le bout de sa langue hors de sa bouche et tourmente l'extrémité du sexe en face de lui, provocant instantanément un gémissement un peu plus haut.

_Wouo... Ca c'est du pouvoir_, pense-t-il en riant. _Voyons si ça fonctionne une nouvelle fois._

Il réitère son geste et un gémissement encore plus frustré lui parvient. Amusé et moqueur, il recommence.

- Harry !

- Bien, bien...

Le jeune homme cesse de tergiverser et, sans prévenir, prend le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, faisant pousser à Snape un gémissement guttural tellement indescriptible, tellement unique qu'il se promet que jamais personne d'autre que lui n'aura plus accès à ce _genre_ de gémissement. Il enroule alors sa langue autour du sexe tentateur et il l'attire à lui, puis le repousse, montant et descendant le long de cette hampe de chair, l'une de ses mains en tenant la base et l'autre jouant avec les bourses juste en dessous. Severus se retient du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas bouger des hanches, pour ne pas appuyer sur la tête d'Harry sur laquelle il a posé ses mains, désirant lui laisser son rythme, désirant le laisser faire. Le plaisir monte en lui comme une drogue. La pression monte progressivement, comme une spirale sans retour où le désir est maître... Des vagues de jouissance le saisissent à chaque fois que la bouche d'Harry, cet instrument divin, le torture et le tourmente délicieusement.

Harry s'amuse de cette dépendance et arrête son mouvement de temps à autre, le recommençant par surprise une seconde après, continuant ses allées et venues puis les stoppant, jouant de sa langue et très légèrement des dents pour frôler les veines sensibles de ce corps adoré, ne cessant jamais de provoquer les suppliques désespérées du Maître des Potions. Sa langue avide lèche et ses lèvres presse la verge impatiente qui frémit, si proche - oh si proche de ...

N'y tenant plus, Severus donne un seul coup de rein salvateur et jouit au fond de la gorge du jeune homme, se perdant dans les limbes du plaisir sous la violence de l'orgasme qui le secoue.

Harry avale la semence de son compagnon sans y faire attention et il déglutit rapidement pendant que Severus tente de se reconnecter quelques neurones et de reprendre un rythme normal de respiration. Le jeune homme étire doucement son corps et va poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus, écoutant les battements de coeur effrénés qu'il a provoqué.

- Alors, heureux ? ironise-t-il.

Severus sourit.

- Harry... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tomber dans mon propre piège et te sauter dessus ?

- Si, huhu... Ca va, toi ? Pas trop fatigué ? Ereinté ? Brisé ? Meurtri ?

- Je regrette que ta torture n'ait pas été plus longue, soupire Severus, coupant court à la litanie inspirée du Survivant. Enfin.. à moitié.

- Tu ne vas pas regretter ça bien longtemps, rigole Harry en s'enroulant dans les bras de Snape.

Severus prolonge le mouvement et fait basculer Harry sous lui.

- Et le temps de repos, tu y penses un peu ? demande le Maître des Potions en caressant d'une main le flanc d'Harry. (ndla : ... navrée d'être réaliste, lol)

- Ben non. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est te sentir en moi, et - haaaaaa !

Harry se raidit et se cambre légèrement sous l'intrusion d'un doigt inquisiteur qui semble lui fouiller les entrailles.

- Et ? questionne Severus en cherchant le point sensible de cette anatomie qu'il parcourt depuis pas mal de minutes déjà.

- Et je... et je ...

- Oui ? insiste Sevy en se saisissant du sexe d'Harry en même temps.

- Et je - HAAAA !

- Trouvé. ... Et tu ?

- Et je ne - mmmmh ! - et je ne sais plus ce que - ce que je voulais dire.

Severus appuie une fois encore sur la prostate d'Harry tout en le branlant savamment, ajoutant progressivement à la caresse quelques coups de langue et quelques pressions de ses lèvres sur le gland rougi.

Harry crispe les poings, serrant les draps entre ses doigts, ressentant à chaque mouvement des mains de Severus une nouvelle vague de sensations toujours plus forte, toujours plus saisissante, toujours plus longue et délicieuse. Severus s'applique à lui donner le plus qu'il peut, introduisant unsecond doigt en lui, continuant à lui faire perdre la tête en touchant sa prostate à chaque allée et venue, le faisant gémir et se tordre sous lui, admirant entre deux caresses le visage du jeune homme.

Harry fait un ou deux mouvements de hanches, cherchant le sommet du plaisir, arrivant presque au point culminant d'où on ne voudrait jamais redescendre.

- S-Sev' !

Severus arrête doucement son mouvement, et embrasse le nombril d'Harry, ses abdominaux, puis ses pectoraux et sa clavicule, pour finalement arriver au visage. Il se plonge alors dans ces deux lacs vert émeraude, ces deux lacs remplis de désir... Brillants, si brillants... rien que pour lui...

- On y va ? murmure-t-il comme une prière.

Harry hoche simplement la tête et ils échangent un baiser.

Severus se place alors à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Harry, hésitant tout de même une seconde avant d'y faire pénétrer le bout de sa verge.

Harry grimace un peu et Severus s'arrête, mais le jeune homme donne un coup de rein qui les fait s'unir soudainement. Il y a un moment de battement pendant lequel chacun savoure le bonheur de cet accomplissement, puis des ondes de plaisir fusent de leurs deux corps enlacés lorsque le mouvement des hanches reprend, lorsque les chairs palpitantes d'Harry se referment pour la seconde fois sur le sexe brûlant, lorsque la prostate est heurtée par "inadvertance" une fois encore...

Ce ne sont alors plus que soupirs, gémissements, cris et supplications, Severus alternant douceur et fermeté, amour et passion bestiale, coups de rein tendres et brusques, leur faisant perdre la notion du temps, faisant planer Harry qui n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre de tels sommets, qui n'aurait jamais pensé griffer le dos de son enfin amant de cette façon, mais qui pourtant ne peut se retenir de le faire, ne peut se retenir de passer ses mains patout sur lui, de le serrer contre lui pour les unir encore plus fort, pour ressentir cette osmose, cette fusion de leurs deux corps...

Le ballet merveilleux dure quelques instants, les rendant divinement ivres l'un de l'autre, ivres de ces sensations extraordinaires, ivres de se toucher et de s'appartenir... encore et toujours... plus loin et plus fort... jusqu'à l'explosion finale, où l'orgasme est si saisissant que nos deux amants manquent de souffle pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, cherchant au milieu de leur respiration saccadée leur raison perdue, avant de se blottir amoureusement l'un contre l'autre... et de s'endormir, sans même penser une seule seconde à la futile hypothèse de se laver ou de réfléchir au futur, sans autre message dans le cortex qu'un sordide mais oh combien bien placé petit agencement de mots :

"Je l'aime"...

* * *

_Presque "**THE ENDEUH**" ! Il me manque donc l'épilogue ! (Ben oui c'était beaucoup trop long sinon et ça donnait pas bien) Que j'espère écrire avant le BAC... (Sinon vous l'attendrez longtemps lol... un bon petit mois, quoi. ) Et peut-être un hypothétique Bonus (Si jreviews j'obtiens à l'épilogue, Bonus il y aura ! )_

_Le vieillissement des pauvres petits personnages d'HP est à l'honneur dans ce dernier chapitre tout de même couronné d'un lemon très tendre de nos deux héroïque cobayes (qui l'avaient bien mérité, soit dit en passant ... et dont j'apprécie relativement bienla tournure) Bref, reprenons! Tout ça pour dire que notre pauvre Dumby fatigue avec l'âge, hein, et que son acuité sensorielle, visible, sa débrouillardise et son savoir-faire ne sont plus ce qu'il étaient... Ah, pauvre vieux sénile... Hum, pardon. _

_Re- Bref reprenons! J'espère que ce chapitre délirant vous a plus lol, et que vous serez là, fidèle au poste,tel de braves cheyennes, comanches ou cherokee surveillant la plaine déserte où les colons américains barbares armés de fusils risquent de lancer leur attaque et de détruire leurs villages dans une mare de sang épouvantablement rocambolesque ... ... ... pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction ! (c'est pas que mais j'ai l'impression que mes délires sont de pires en pires...)_

_Voilà ! Enormes poutoux à vous mes lecteurs et peut-être à la prochaine fois ! (... Braves indiens...)_

* * *

_**°1 : **_Mirci Mirliton pour l'autorisation sur le terme "dark dark lord" ! La fic où je lui ai piqué ça est vraiment tordante! C'est le "GAMMA", Groupe Antipathique de Mangemorts Méchants et Avadakedravrisants... C'est bien ça je ne me trompe pas lol ? Nan c'est bon... Enfin voilà si vous voulez rire un bon coup, c'est cette fic à laquelle il faut jeter un oeil ! 

**_°2 :_** KYAAAH ! Et voilà un passage tout droit sorti non pas de mon esprit tordu mais de celui merveilleusement inventif de LYCHEE ! (Dont j'ai officiellement reçu la noble autorisation de ré-utiliser ce piti morceau de sa fiction "Sangs" (chapitre 4) (dont je n'arrête pas de faire la pub et de vanter les mérites, il est vrai, mais qui le vaut vraiment (loréal, parce que je le ... -hum, hum... pardon))) (quatre parenthèses fermées et maintenant cinq rien que pour une note, merveilleux. ... Mais où va le monde ! ) Bon j'arrête mes bêtises et encore une fois : MERCI LYCHEE !

_**°3 :**_ Voir la géniale fiction "Smitty le Basilic" pour comprendre lol (encore de Lychee, oui je sais, huhu).

_**°4 :**_ D'où une question très intéressante de Lychee concernant la sexualité de Dumby : "Mais que fait-il de sa barbe ?"

_**°5 :**_ hum bon pour le délire sur Dumb et Mione... ACCUSEZ MIRLITON ! C'est sa faute ! Elle m'a perverti l'esprit avec une review à se tordre de rire et je me suis mise à écrire ce chapitre à minuit un dimanche soir (ou un lundi matin, peu importe) alors que j'étais en plein dans ma phase de délire intensif ! Accusez-la, elle mérite lol ! (d'ailleurs pour les délires sur les bonbons au citron de Bubus je vous reconseille le "GAMMA".)

* * *

_Tchi aperçu du Bonus :_

Loin loin loin dans une oh combien dark infirmerie, une brunette à l'oeil super dark continue de hurler :

- NAOOON ! Pitié laissez-moi partir, je ne veux plus être soignée ! Eloignez-vous de moaaaaaaaaaa !

* * *

Imaginez un peu le genre camisole de force, attachée sur le lit, gesticulant comme une forcenée pour se libérer et tout... Enfin. Bref. Hum. 

_**PS : S'il vous plait, Pardonnez-moi...**_


	14. Questions en suspens

**Titre :** NALS

**Auteur :** moua

**Spoiler et Disclaimer :** Po de Spoil comme d'ab et tout appartient à JKR, le tout sans recevoir de sous ! (vos reviews me suffisent amplement)

**Note de l'auteur :** Snifouuu ! Véritable dernier chapitre de cette fic : l'épilogue !

* * *

Tiens, lol... Pas de RAR aux choupis anonymes cette fois-ci...

* * *

_**Epilogue : Questions en suspens**_

Le lendemain soir, à l'infirmerie :

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La-dite Hermione, qui avait ouvert de _jolis yeux_ heureux en apercevant son ami, les referme en grondant :

- C'est une longue histoire, Harry... Toi, tu viens pour le check-up post-expérimentation ?

- Oui, le deuxième. Severus doit venir dans une ou deux heures. Et toi tu devrais fuir en attendant.

Hermione se fige.

- Ah alors c'est ça que le vioque voulait me dire hier... Snape est aussi de retour, évidemment.

- Oui et tu ferais bien de déguerpir rapidement si tu tiens à la vie, je crois qu'il veut te foudroyer, l'informe gentiment Harry. Il t'a cherchée partout sauf ici. Il ne pensait pas que tu puisses déjà être dans un sale état, apparemment. Il m'a même accusé de te cacher, à un moment.

- J'en prends bonne note...

la jeune fille se tortille sur son lit - pendant qu'Harry appelle l'infirmière - puis s'immobilise :

- Harry... commence-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Tu ne viendrais pas d'appeler Snape Severus, par le plus pur des hasards ?

- Si. Et alors ? s'étonne Harry.

- Avec ta verve habituelle je croyais qu'un surnom sympathique serait apparu...

- ... Nounours n'aime pas son surnom, sourit le Survivant pendant qu'Hermione explose de rire. C'est d'ailleurs la seule véritable raison pour laquelle je l'utilise, avoue-t-il, faisant redoubler de vigueurle fou rirede son amie.

- Miss Granger ! Cessez donc cette désagréable hilarité ! Vous perturbez l'atmosphère calme et tranquille de mon infirmerie !

- Elle était loin d'être tranquille hier, avec le vieux chnock dans les parages... marmonne la jeune fille.

- Je vous demande pardon ? insiste Pomfresh.

Hermione se reprend.

- Pa - pardon Mme Pomfresh. Je ne le ferai plus.

- Bien... venez ici, Mr Potter, que je vous jette un sort rapide et qu'on en finisse !

Harry se laisse faire et en une minute tout est terminé.

- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, Mr Potter, et je tiens à dire une fois de plus que j'en suis stupéfaite, dit-elle en jetant un regard lourd de reproches à Hermione. Vous manquez juste un peu de sommeil. Tâchez de plus _dormir_ la nuit.

A l'accentuation apparemment volontaire du mot "dormir", Harry rougit violemment puis tire la langue à l'infirmière.

- Est-ce que je peux rester un moment avec Hermione ?

- Oui mais pas trop longtemps. Elle aussi a besoin de repos.

- Pas pour les mêmes raisons, je crois, sourit Harry.

- Effectivement ! acquiesce l'infirmière en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Il y a un petit silence qui plane dans l'infirmerie, puis :

- Merci Mme Pomfresh ! Vous êtes un ange !

Harry perçoit le sourire en coin de Pomfresh sans le voir puis se tourne vers Hermione :

- Alors toi... débute-t-il en agitant un index accusateur vers elle. ... Il faut que je te remercie !

- Hein ?

- Merci beaucoup, Mione ! lance Harry en se jetant sur la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Pourff - pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Parce qu'après ce sera trop tard, Nounours t'aura trouvée et réduite en charpie.

- Non, pas "pourquoi me remercier maintenant ?" mais "pourquoi me remercier ?" tout court ! Et pourquoi Snape voudrait-il me réduire en charpie, d'abord ? Il n'est pas content d'être avec toi ?

- Oulà, une question à la fois... Euh "pourquoi te remercier ?" Eh bien parce que tu m'as permis de parler avec Severus pendant un peu plus d'une journée - deux jours maintenant - et que grâce à ça j'ai découvert que c'était un type super, j'en suis littéralement tombé raide dingue amoureux, lui pareil de son côté et j'ai vécu les plus sensationnelles parties de jambes-en-l'air de toute ma courte vie.

Hermione met trois secondes à refermer la bouche.

- ... "les" plus sensationnelles ?

- Oui, "les". Si tu me demandais combien de fois on l'a fait entre hier soir et aujourd'hui, il me faudrait bien plus d'une main pour te répondre.

- Ah. Euh... ah ok. Bien. Ahem. Je suis contente pour toi, Harry.

Harry a un petit regard rêveur.

- Moi aussi...

- Toi aussi ?

- Moi aussi je suis content pour moi. Bon je réponds aux deuxième et troisième de tes questions et ensuite j'en ai une pour toi - faut pas que je l'oublie entre temps, hein... . .Alors "pourquoi voudrait-il te réduire en charpie ?" Eh bien parce que tu as "bafoué son honneur et entaché de façon irrémédiable sa réputation auprès de tout-Poudlard".

- Mais -

- Oui je sais ça c'est moi qui l'ai fait, "entacher sa réputation", mais il le met sur ton compte, étrangement. Bref. Et "n'est-il pas heureux d'être avec moi ? " Bien sûr que siiii. C'est pour ça qu'il veut te tuer à ma place. Tout est clair ?

- ... Un peu trop à mon goût.

- J'organiserai ta fuite si tu veux, en l'occupant pendant de loooongues heures cette nuit ou en l'attachant à son lit et le torturant avec du coulis de framboise et de la crème anglaise_** °1**_- deuxième hypothèse très attrayantes d'ailleurs - ou bien encore en -

- Harry !

- Oui ! Ah ! Alors je voulais te poser une question, non ?

- Oui... _Définitivement atteint, pauvre garçon..._

- ...

- Alors ?

- Evite de penser des choses comme ça, Mione. C'est blessant, tu sais ?

- Oh ! Pardon ! _Merde ! _

- C'est cela, oui... Bref. Hum... Tu parles italien toi, non ?

Hermione esquisse un immeeeense sourire, voyant très bien où il veut en venir.

- Effectivement. Mais encore ?

- Tu as entendu Nounours parler italien, non ?

- Dans le mille. Eeeet ?

- Tu n'aurais pas... la traduction ?

Hermione reste de marbre.

- ... S'il te plait ?

De glace.

- S'il te plait ma meilleure amie que j'adore ?

De ciment doublée de béton armé.

- S'il te plait ma meilleure amie que j'adore et qui est merveilleusement intelligente et pense à tout, ma précieuse, mon phare, ma bouée de sauvetage, prunelle de mes yeux et -

- AAH ! Ah non parle-pas d'yeux !

- Hein ?

- Les miens ont assez souffert comme ça !

- Tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'oeil ?

- Ah ! Arrête ! C'est du domaine du traumatisme, ce que tu fais là !

- Alors tu me la donnes, cette traduction ?

- NAON ! Vilain !

- Bien.

Harry s'approche du visage d'Hermione et écarquille les yeux.

- Regarde-moi daaaaaaaans leeeeeeeees yeeeeeeeuuuuuux ! _**°2**_

- AAAH ! OK ! Cachot 29, première étagère verticale à droite, deuxième bocal en partant du bas, c'est tout traduit en anglais !

- parfait ! J'y cours ! Et c'est quoi les autres bocaux ?

- D'autres moments de la sphère qu'on peut revoir à volonté en s'y plongeant comme spectateur. Comme une Pensine, quoi !

- Intéressant... Merci, Mione, tu es adorable et très loquace ! Je m'arrangerai pour que Sevy te tue avant de mutiler sauvagement ton corps !

- C'est charmant... gronde la jeune fille tandis qu'Harry se dirige vers la sortie. _De plus en plus Serpentard, décidemment..._

- Au fait... se souvient Harry. Je n'ai pas vu Ron de toute la journée lorsque j'ai daigné sortir de mon nid d'amour. tu sais où il est ?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Mione, tu sais que ton comportement est suspect ?

- Euh... oui.

- Je répète la question : où est Ron ?

- ... Tu vas m'en vouloir.

- Il - il...

-"Il" quoi, Mione ? Fais un effort !

- _Il ressemble vraiment de plus en plus à Snape avec ce ton et cette expression et ces yeux et ce regard et... aaah, j'ai peur !_

Harry ne change pas d'un poil son attitude, même après avoir capté la phrase pensée d'Hermione au vol, comme une antenne radio.

- S-snape et toi vous... hum - (haussement de sourcil Snapien du côté Potterien) vous... vous avez mis bien moins de temps à sortir que Draco et lui...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- QUOI ? TU AS OSE ! TRAITRESSE !

Harry se jette tout d'un coup sur le lit de sa "meilleure amie" qui en bondit au même moment,et c'est une course folle qui s'engage dansPoudlard_**°3**_, sous le regard sidéré de l'infirmière sortie de son bureau en catastrophe, et qui entend les voix décroître peu à peu :

- Honte sur toi, vil chacal puant ! Tu as trahi notre amitié et l'amour que tu as pour Ron ! Sorcière barbare ! Enchanteresse maléfique ! Gibier de potence !

- Mais écoute Harry ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait les cooooooooouuuuuuuples... _**°4**_

* * *

_**THE ENDEUH !** _

_Certains aiment bien les "Tout va bien qui finit bien"... Eh bien moi j'aime bien laisser une opportunité d'imagination à mes lecteurs adorés pour qu'il puissent se délecter des scènes de torture à inventer..._

_Enormes poutoux à tous, je vous adore vraiment tous et je vous remercie d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout pour suivre ma fic ! _

_Peut-être "à la prochaine" pour le Bonus, si vous le voulez ! (en re-signalant qu'il sera long à arriver...)_

_pluche ! _

_**myrmeca**_

**Ps :** Et voilà ! On voit le bout du tunnel, la fin de l'histoire... la Cage réservée à nos pitits namoureux se remballe toute seule, saisit les petits trucs qui peuvent traîner autour d'elle et se remet en route, cherchant à pattesun autre couple délirant à former (en espérant qu'elle le trouve) ... Poutoux ! (ps plutôt timbré, je sais lol...)

**Ps 2 :** Si certains se demandent pourquoi j'ai appelé la fic _**Nos** Amis Les Snapiens_... regardez quelques pitites répliques où Snape ou bien Hermione disent que Harry devient de plus en plus Serpentard (ou _"Snapien"_) et vous comprendrez que la bulle était vraiment faite pour : **_Nos Amis Les Snapiens..._** A bientôt !

* * *

_**°1 :**_ conseils de ma mère, le coulis et la crème anglaise. Il parait que c'est à mourir de plaisir et que ça a moins d'inconvénients que la chantilly (qui, elle, pue si elle reste trop longtemps collée à un corps humain lol)... Faudra que j'essaye dès que j'aurai assez de thunes à dépenser dans du coulis de framboises que je ne mangerai pas, mdr !

_**°2 :**_ Lol ai réussi à caser le titre de mon autre fic ! Ahem. Pardon. Crise d'immaturité oblige...

_**°3 :**_ "et c'est une course folle qui s'engage dansPoudlard" lol à lire avec un ton de commentateur de course de chevaux ! Je n'ai pas eu le courage de continuer jusqu'à l'arrivée par contre... (pas trouvé quelqu'un de compétent pour commenter aussi bien que Lee Jordan...)

_**°4 :**_ Je les vois trop tous les deux en train de courir, Hermione zigzaguant pour fatiguerun Riry qui essaye de lui sauter dessus pour la mettre à terre et la faire souffrir vilement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui révèle comment faire sortir les participants proprement de la cage sans les abîmer (ou du moins sans en abîmer un) ... Mdr, huhu !


End file.
